That Is Bombay
by EdenEight
Summary: Final Chap Up! First Wiess fic ever. Schwarz and Weiss are living out their lives, OxK start to develop, NxS given. A mission changes everything when Bombay is injured and has to reflect on his life and the people closest to him in order to keep going.
1. Warped Image

Note: Hey this is my first Weiss fanfic ever so I hope it's good! It's not to short a fic, about 150 pages, but I really think if you read it you'll like it. I am gonna post about a chapter a week and there are two versions ~ I dunno what sight your reading this on but since FF.net doesn't like nc-17 fics I had to edit the version there. (In chapters where I had to edit, I will include a link to my unedited version if you prefer to read that-don't worry it's nothing freaky, is relevant to the story to, so if you want the full effect you need to read it) If your anywhere else, enjoy. Yes, this is a nc-17 yaoi fic. My first ever so be nice ok~never done anything like this before, if it's good I'll thank my girlfriend for talking me into writing it. N E way, it is a OmixKen fic, so if your not that big a fan of that couple, I hope I pulled it off so you still like it. Schwarz is here to, so you get just about a bit of everything~this story does have rape scene in it though. So if your weird-ed-out by yaoi or rape, take cautions. I didn't put a warning in my story when the rape happens because when you get to that part, you pretty much feel the dread and know its coming. Hope you like it! PLEASE review~what you say may determine if I run from writing Weiss ever again, or make more stories. Thanks! DivineAngel

____________________________________________________________________

That Is Bombay

Chapter 1: Warped Image

DivineAngel

"Hold Still." The tongue was playing lightly with his ear again. He jerked away with a grimace. Jumping slightly with the strong clamping grip that grabbed his chin and neck. Jerking his body slightly with irritation he wasn't listening. "Incompetent…….undependable."

"I carried out my order." The tongue tracing wet warm circles against his neck disappeared with his harsh sneer.

"Hardly." Crawford stood up glaring down with a smug, disgusted expression. "Your worthless Schuldig, learn to fallow orders better." 

He smirked. "Hmm…Such a different tune plays amongst your head when I drop between your legs." Brad's face stiffened. The disgusted, violent, glare squinting in the dark abyss that fashioned itself so respectively behind the thin rimmed glasses. "Surprise, Surprise. Never miss an order then do I." His voice was sour with distaste for every time he did drop to his knees like a dog. His sneer and smirk caught up in the dirty hateful glare he sent over his wrist which was cuffed to the Crawford's desk.

"Get out slut."

____________________________________________________________________  


His thin figure shivered. He had been feeling their play for the last two hours. The sickening tension in his stomach just now relaxing its grip on him. The footsteps were coming closer immediately. He knew they would come to him. Knew he would be the first place that heavy trudged walk would direct itself. His hands already clamy with the distant feeling of a tongue on his ear and fingers on his nipples. Alone in his room, lonely, expressionless stare on his face he didn't look up as the door opened. He didn't look to the strong smirking grin and wild orange hair that stood, suited well. All the calm, smooth, class and stealthy eyes like a ravenous fox. Schuldig had come to be a fox in his mind now. "What are you doing Nagi?"

Deep green eyes that pitted on you, fixed on you and wiggled fingers into your mind like a sly animal waited in his doorway. Displaying itself as though it half believed its innocence was doing nothing more than standing there. No one could see the invisible fingers they all shared. "What is it you want." His statement was monotone. Schuldig was already in his room. Strong footsteps coming up behind him, ignoring the laptop in front of him and the prospect he might be doing something as the warm hand dropped to his shoulder. The conversation on his screen ending.

"Lonely are we."

"No."

"Ah…but a bad liar we are." The warm grin and breath dropped behind his shoulder, leaning closer to his ear "Leicht Nagi. What alles my dark child?" Strong hands are sliding around his crisp school uniform, rubbing over the thin deprived chest underneath. "*My* dark child."

Lifeless, murky eyes that shroud all light and touch, drop their gaze to the floor with the contact. Two orb silent eyes that swirl about inside with all the depth and beauty of an oil slick. Warm hands rubbing down the crisp scrawny back to the emaciated hips and bones easily felt even though the cloth. "Nothing alles me."

Schuldig was grinning behind him. A sudden "Hmp" grunt, huffed with humor to his monotone response. "Liar, Liar…Pants…on…fire." Humming mocking words whispering into young neglected ears before the sudden yank rips the small lengthy form of Nagi Naoe from the simple wooden chair to the heat and strength on Schuldig's lap. "….What alles you dark child?"

"Happiness." Schuldig smiles with the honesty, the strong ravishing hands wanted. Small frame worming into the older man with a desire to be there. A desire to be held, and stocked, and cared for. Schuldig was the only one who had ever held him like this. So close like this…but it was a dirty warmth. A tight hold for it's own purposes and nothing more. Nothing to make him feel better. Maybe, nothing more. "Happiness alles me."

"Hmm." There is a small hummed response as the hands slide back up to the thin boney shoulders. Every inch of cloth and skin underneath their fox paws slack and relaxed. Not even the jerk from the chair has raised a single goose bump. "Nani, Dark Child. What alles you?"

"Life." The small shoulder bones leaning into the firm chest of a dark green suit top push back harder. Deep pools of reflecting oil sliding closed to bask in the touch. The roaming hands constantly massaging, now hungering over the two stubby knobs which are the boys hipbones. Never once do they cause too much pain, or too hard a rub. Never once do they slip between the thin legs, or touch what they are not supposed to. 

"Life and Happiness Ales you Dark Child?"

"Weiss allies me." The soothed expression the boy wears disappears. Deep sunken eyes encased in porcelain milky skin snap open immediately with the words. Immediately with the irritation and frustration. Such adjectives are associated with Weiss.

"Mmm Weiss" Schuldig grin is growing. The hands slowing down. They are really there for their own comfort. Lonely abused hands that seek comfort in another body. In another presence, and the boy frowns slightly as the movement stops. Questioning blackened abyss of quiet eyes slowly tilting back to look up at the fox on who's lap the boy sits.

"What allies you Schuldig?" There is no grinning response this time. A quick pained expression darts away to the side with no answer as the aching precipice within the boys face continues to stare. "Will you touch me Shu." The fox does not look at the boy with the request. A thin innocent hand slowly running onto the strong one which still lingers on the thin chest. "Shu?" The porcelain face is frowning slightly with the silence now. Will it feel like, the tickle in the back of his mind when Farfarello starts to get excited? Like the uneasy shaky numbness that washes over his limbs when Crawford is angered? Like the betrayed sensation of wet lips and forced contact that ravages his mind when Crawford does the things he does to the fox when no one is looking? "Shu?" The boys hand tugs softly, gently on the older palm that has not moved.

"No." The boys eyes do not look away with the answer.

"Nani?-"

"-No." With the harsher firmer tone the small waist and thin bony legs inside the older mans lap jump. Hesitantly removing their grasp from the palm on its chest to sit still.

"Can I…ask Crawford to?"

"No." The sly fox's eyes snap down with a angered look. The boy has asked only for the reaction. "Not unless you want me to disappear Dark Child."

"No. I don't want that Shu." Soft strands of brown hair, the color of fading chocolate brush against the cheek bone of the wild fox as they shake no. "I don't want that Shu." 

Strong arms rapping around the thin chest again and hugging. Holding the lonely thin form to itself for comfort and reassurance. Oil disappearing behind eyelids with the only warmth of another body it ever knew. "Arigato Dark Child."

____________________________________________________________________

"Oi Omi. You should learn better to pick up your toys." The thin pages of a magazine slide across the small oak kitchen table as Yohji Kudou walked by it with a half grin.

"YOHJI-KUN!" A mortified exclamation quickly covering the dirty cover with a sheet of homework. "N-nani!? That's not mine Yohji!" Blushing scarlet cheeks pushing the magazine far away from under the tousled brown hair and wide blue eyes of Omi Tsukiyono.

"Not yours?" The blonde man could only chuckle in his game. Pulling his navy blue apron from the pin on the wall and throwing a wink at Ken's frown. The shop would open in ten minutes, but, according to Yohji there was still time for games.

"Yohji lay off." He half glanced at Ken's frown/smile as the brunette stole a glance over to the still rigid and highly embarrassed youngest member.

"…..Get that off the table."

"Relax Aya." Yohji sighed strolling back to strong oak. Blonde hair now half pulled back, apron in place and currently prepared to bless as many over-eighteen local females as possible for the day. He cocked a grin "Omi will put it away."

"YoJI-KUN!" Omi shot up, hands on the table, head spinning.

"Hahahah Omi."

"YOHJI-KUN! I-Ken-kun-"

"-I got it Omi." Ken pulled the magazine off the table, and slid it under his arm with a grin. "Yohji you should know better. How do you think the girls would feel knowing you had things like that laying around."

"Omi can do what he wants with his toys Ken." The blonde threw him a teasing grin as it laid a hand on Omi's shoulder. Wide blue eyes staring with a facial slump and glowing cheeks. "At least I pick mine up."

"I am eating." Aya's voice was firm and cold as usual. The only non-exaggerated expression in the room as the red head sat calmly over his plate of eggs with the newspaper. All the while accost the table from a very embarrassed young teen, the smirking goof of the bunch and only closest to the getting annoyed soccer player who used a dirty magazine to take a swing at Yohji. Aya's glare strengthened into the small section of newspaper he held, chewing slowly with the -…stepped on your shirts in the hall-I wasn't the one that put them there- At least Omi never uses all the hot water-What does that mean?-You know what it means-Touchy KenKen- "Enough." He snapped, watching most of the movement stop as his gaze lifted. Two sets of eyes turning to him, one in a head lock, the other ready to spit another sly comment before stopping.

"Geez, this early Aya. You waste no time ruining any fun this way." Yohji sunk into a chair after Ken was deterred with the glaring. Cheerful whistling heading up the stairs to either stash or burn the magazine as a light smile played of Yohji's thin lips. "Omittchi." Nothing but a mad frown turned to him. Omi's cheerful expression dampened with his games, but even the frown looked amused as it tried to be angry. "Ken's upstairs putting that under your mattress with your other things." A widened blue eyes twitched ever so slightly with the end of his sentence as the raving scarlet blush roared back into the thin cheeks. "I wouldn't let Ken roam around under there with your personable if I were you either. That-"

"-Yohji." Aya had apparently had enough and the newspaper was dropped to the table with the return of a glare. "Omi." The blushing expression turned on a dime to his hard voice.

"Ha-"

"-Your not needed this mourning. Yohji can manage the shop with Ken and I."

Omi's mouth hung for a second "H-hai Aya-Kun." before hoping the quick get-up-and-go from the table looked a little less anxious then it felt. A heavy sigh hanging from his lips as he made his way up the stairs to their rooms above the Koneko. God help him if Ken really was putting that god awful thing under *his* mattress. Stupid Yohji. "What are you doing Ken-Kun?" He smiled at the brunette who went rigid as he walked into his room obviously disturbing something. Ken had his back to him, standing in front of his bed. "Ken-kun." he hissed lightly, an accusing pout appearing immediately. "You weren't putting that magazine under my bed like Yohji said were…" He trailed as Ken turned around. An awkward half smile playing on the young man's face as he offered the computer book in his hands.

"No Omi….Here."

"Ken-Kun!" Omi snatched the book in a second. Flipping it open with a eager hunger to see what was inside. "Ken-Kun how did you manage this? Where did you get it?"

He felt himself grin as Omi sank to his bed with the book. Blue eyes still feeding into the pages too starved to make eye contact through the questions.

"I managed."

"I'll say!" Omi's eyes snapped up at him with the exclamation. Nothing but a wide smile and sincere look of appreciation. "Ar-arigato Ken-kun. This-well this means-thank you Ken I don't know how you managed to afford-"

"-Nevermind that Omi." He grinned slouching into bed as well and shoving the brown head of hair. "You like it right? I didn't know what I was really trying to get so I guessed? I got the right book."

"Mm." Omi nodded immediately. "Ken-kun, does Aya-kun know you got this for me?"

He almost choked a laugh. Tell Aya. Yeah right. "No don't tell him Omi" He broke down laughing slightly as Omi's grin widened. Ken had smuggled an illegal book on hacking into their house for him. "I can just see Aya now, sword out, shi-ne all over his face ne?"

"Hai Ken-kun." Ken didn't move away as the smaller frame leaned into his. Omi was like his brother. They had seen each other up and down with nothing to hide more then once and had only come to be closer because of it. "Arigato"

"Yeah I know." He shrugged, all this gratitude was making him feel guilty and Omi threw him another smile sensing it. "Just don't….let Aya see that."

"Oh I won't, I'll keep it under my mattress so no one has any idea what…." He watched the sure expression start to slide. "Never mind Ken-kun." He grinned, Yohji was really outdoing himself lately. "Maybe I'll just keep it in the closet." He sighed at the almost saddened expression sitting next to him.

"Don't let Yohji get to you Omi. You know he's only teasing."

"I know."

He shrugged. "Too much energy. Yohji has too much of that for his own good, if I hadn't seen him perform on missions I would assume his head never looked high enough to see over his belt."

"Ken-Kun!" Omi turned away to hide the laughter and faint blush as he laughed. "Don't let him hear you say that baka, Yohji-kun might not find that so funny."

He grinned at Omi's warning. "He knows it's true." He sighed leaning back and flopping into Omi's soft sheets as Omi stayed where he was sitting on the edge of the bed looking into the book. "Are you going to be able to do that stuff?"

"This?" He nodded as paragraphs were pointed to. "With some practice, hai. I-I am really not so bad."

"Who are you kidding. Your very good." Omi turned away, such praise caused guilty feelings to. "You are Omi." He sighed heavily, sitting back up again. He *was* supposed to be downstairs helping. "Don't be so modest of your talents." He grinned standing up to the shy -hai- that answered him as he started strolling downstairs. Aya was going to glare at him for sure.

___________________________________________________________________

The door flung open without a knock. Without a sound, and if it wasn't for the powers that sat quietly inside their minds, they would never have known someone was coming. "What are you doing." the tone was harsh, impatient and disgusted. Staring ahead at the two pairs of eyes that hadn't even turned to acknowledge him. Schuldig quietly sitting on the floor leaning into the small desk placed inside the gray room. Thin delicate figure quietly resting in its lap, head tilted back into the strong neck.

"I am molesting him." There was a silent pause as no one made a move. {I would never touch you Nagi} The fox murmured inside his mind, and made the boy sigh with disappointment. It wanted so bad for someone to touch and love it. Wrong way, right way, didn't matter. It wanted the touch. 

{I know.} "What is it you need Crawford." The silence continued until the boy turned to the doorway. The lights inside their living room were obviously on, spilling a whitened glow into his gray room that had its blinds down and lights off. He stared lazily at the tall, furious intruder and his limbs began to feel numb and drugged as Crawford started getting worse. "Shut the door behind you." He sighed turning back around and leaning into the warm neck he missed. Maybe with Crawford there something different would happen if he-he slowly let his tongue run past his lips and gently licked the warm stealth of the fox. {I am sorry}

Schuldig shoved him off in a second, quickly standing up and storming towards Brad. "I was waiting for him to make his move." Brad's mug face grinning at the wild green eyes that were coming towards it. Suppressing its body's response {What I feel for you is not hate Nagi} "It was worth the wait."

"Get out of my way." He growled shoving past the taller form and into the bright living room. A quiet {Do you forgive me?} whispering into his mind with the painful emotions he left sitting on the floor in the dark room. The child was wrong. 

{You know not of what you ask of me, Dark Child} His expression tightened with the growl from his throat letting the door slam behind him to the -slut- Crawford mumbled while heading back to the office. But the voice inside which he spoke to Nagi was soft and sighing its words heavily troubled.

____________________________________________________________________

__

Most harboring electronics can be manipulated with the same type of genuine…wait…Most types?…Most types. I have ever seen any… 

Omi frowned, squinting down into the black and white text of the book. "Exceptions" Softly mumbling from his lips as he continued reading. Lost to the outdoor sunshine and warm weather that was seething around him in the park as he read. A soft smile once again running over him with how mad Aya-kun would be if he found him reading this, but he would feel proud explaining he didn't hack into something to get it. *The book* was a present. {Gone astray? I am feeling playful.} He jumped, his blue eyes widening as they snapped up from the book looking around. {….Can you see me kitten?} His teeth grit with annoyance and he felt his systems pick up. Soft trickle of adrenaline seeping into his mind and soul. {Well, I can seeee you}

"Come out." He growled, standing up and shutting the book quickly. Whirling around as though Schwarz might be behind him before just standing still. 

{What are you reading? What type of terminal is your brain trying to master kitten?} Omi spotted him now, sly fox immerging from the brush with a smirk and a stare. {Don't want to tell me?….Did a friend give you that book Kitten?}

"Schwarz." He smirked again. That's right, like he could have forgotten who he was. {Why do you Weiss always find it necessary to hiss our names back at us. Do you think it confuses us?} He watched the glaring expression stifle back a few steps as he came forward. His strong stare looking down at the widened, but frowning blue eyes fixed on him. {Kitten, what is a gig-a-bite} The blue eyes jumped at his mouth as he snapped his teeth to the word bite, before fixing back on his face. {That must be what you taste like, ne? Why do you look so hard in books to find answers you already have.} The small mind was swirling under him. Examining everything that was him a mile a minute. Unknown to his enemy it was easiest to just stand there and not move while the younger mind flailed around in its own ignorance and intelligence --Damnt, I should have told Yohji-kun where I was going. Why do I always let him make me so mad. Ken-kun's right, but not much better. He gets more mad then I do when Yohji-kun gets on his case. Still, its my own fault, I should have considered running into Schwarz too. Baka! Why didn't I bring a weapon! I should have brought one. I should have thought! Baka! Why didn't I tell Ken-Kun where I was going! Oh, I hope he doesn't touch my book. Aya-kun is going to be so pissed if I get into a fight. Why does he only stare at me? BAKA! I hope he's not listening to me right now, he probably is…isn't he….he looks like he is…baka baka!--

"Hahahaha" Omi jumped back a foot as he burst out laughing. The voice echoing in its ears and mind at the same time. A kind hearty laugh that was genuinely amused by him and his stupid rambling. "You sound like a menstruating girl Kitten." He started chuckling again as the the younger face only flustered to a -What!?- panicked and confused expression. "Rambling like a woman." -uh- his laughter faded slightly as he felt the sudden self conscious rush and embarrassment sweep his way. So the kitten was a delicate inside. Already aching like Nagi. "Now now. Don't take my words to heart Bombay. You wouldn't be so foolish as to listen to your own enemy would you?" That's it. He couldn't speak anymore. Forming words was getting tricky listening to the mile-a-minute gibberish that was again invading his brain. He grinned as he started forwarding the mind numbing drool back to Nagi. Dark lonely eyes no doubt sitting up abruptly where they were with a irritated look of confusion. "Haha" He chuckled again, feeling the annoyed rush from Nagi. The thoughts must have caught the child off guard and he grinned at the -I am going to kill you in your sleep- Nagi was reflecting.

His eyes jumped up as the small Weiss kitten backed up immediately, thin hand snapping behind its back. Trying to fool him that it was armed as the panicked, terrified expression swept over the soft boy. {Did you just hear that kitten?} He grinned as he gently shut Nagi up and closed the widened blue eyes from his mind. "Oi, your mind altering dribble can really make me loose my touch" he grinned taking a step back as he raised his hands slowly into the air as a sign of peace, but the blue eyes did not deviate from him or relax in the slightest. {I will not hurt you Kitten, I only wanted to play with you}

"Leave me alone please." He frowned as the request was hissed at him. The blue eyes had no doubt caught the three jogging women from the corner of its eyes and were slightly warning him it *would* make a scene if *he* made a move. {clever clever} "Go away. Leave me alone." He grinned as he took a side glance at the joggers. All three plugged into walkmans and by the looks on their faces happily enjoying some type of tune. He smirked a small breath as he immediately stepped forward, but only because the little kitten thought it could threaten him. "Help! HELp Me I-" {Shhhh!} He grinned as the trembling arms he yanked over to him shut up. No doubt his thought projection was loud just then but…he smiled at the obedient little kitten. {I said I would not hurt you} He ignored the untrusting, worried vibes as he licked his lips, holding the young boy by the side of each shoulder in front of him. {Wait while I look and see} He grinned at the confusion he received from the wide blue eyes as he sent his mind back home. -What now- Nagi demanded immediately and he smiled. His sudden grin causing the shoulders he held to jerk immediately before he disconnected his mind and left the sudden swearing back at home. "Listen closely now Kitten" He smile almost fumbled as he leaned down an inch from the pale face.

"I am not armed. Don't Just let me go please." Worried expression snapping away, turning to the side to avoid him, but all he wanted was the ear. "I did not start anything please."

"Hush kitten." He stalled slightly as he tried to sort through what he just dug from Brad's mind. The faint power of his older team mate still lingering slightly even though he closed his mind to home as to not hear the verbal attacks. Underneath the warm dinner and surprise movie Bombay would see tonight-and the fun excited feelings he was receiving in advance knowing Siberian had indeed done something nice. There was a flicker of a looming shadow-very close- which he ignored. Bombay's problems were not his, even if this particular black piece was appealing in its shade and evil. A curious nature and nose of a fox almost willing to poke in a little deeper and find out just what was causing that, before a small whisper came from home -Shu?- and his sly grin returned dismissing all he felt. "Kitten, Abyssinian will find that book if you put it in your closet"

"N-Nani?!" The shoulders jerked again, frightened expression still turned to the side and this time he let go. Watching Bombay stumble back and turn to face him. 

"Hahaha." he chuckled turning around, leaving the dumbfounded expression. Bombay was far to fun to play with. "That's right. Better take care Bombay, your mind screams like a woman in birth."

____________________________________________________________________

"Omi where have you been?" Ken was frowning the moment he stepped foot inside.

"Gomen." he mustered a lop sided smile. "I didn't mean to worry you Ken-kun I forgot to call. I know I should have remembered, sorry, I'll remember next time." He smiled brighter now, his book tucked away into his bag out of sight and soon to be never-ever entering the closet.

"Omi!" Yohji grinned quickly coming downstairs to the sound of his voice. "Ken cooked dinner tonight, so if you feel like eating poison there is some left in the fridge." They both ignored the -Yohji!- Ken snapped whirling around from the sink annoyed. "Yeah, but I thought I should make up for all the bantering I have been enjoying lately ne?"

He frowned. "No thanks Yohji-Kun" He gave the smiling blonde a look and started towards the fridge just to spite the poison remark.

"Nani? You can't be serious Omi." Yohji groaned slumping into the oak table as Ken sent him a huffed -see?- expression. "Don't eat that Omi." He shook his head, watching Omi ignore him, but he still had more tricks up his sleeve. "Fine. Since you are still mad at me bishounen it seems I'll just go to the movies with Aya." Omi looked up immediately, catching his sly smile. "Even though I bought these tickets to show you how sorry I am."

"They're for me Yohji-kun?"

"No." He sighed a smile. "They are for the other chibi named Omi Tsukiyono. "I-" The tickets were yanked from his hand.

"Arigato Yohji-kun." He grinned at Omi's forgiving expression. About ready to open his mouth and say he'd go get his coat when Omi turned back to the kitchen.

"Will you go with me Ken-Kun?"

"Me?"

"Ken!?"

"Yeah." Omi smiled at him turning back around. "These *are* mine. Right Yohji-kun?" Yohji's mouth dropped open slightly. "You never wanted to go with me before Yohji-kun don't you have a date?"

"Ehh" He almost choked now. 1. He bought those tickets because he wanted to see the movie, got the second for free and figured why not Omi, Vanessa had canceled out. 2. If he said no, they might question how lucky he was. 3 Ken!? (over him?) 4. KEN!? "I…I….I almost forgot." He sighed heavily, sinking back into his chair as Omi's smile returned. All seemed right with this sanario..

"Will you go then Ken-kun? I don't think…well it's late.." He trailed trying to think of an excuse, but he didn't want to go alone after running into Schuldig. Even now he could still feel the slight tickle in the back of his mind from talking with the man. As if every once an a while something would shift its weight, another presence was still lingering with him. And why had the guy been so nice as to warn him about the book?

"Sure Omi. Yohji will you close up? I actually really wanted to see the flick but, I haven't found any time or, I didn't want to go by myself." Ken sent him a shy smile.

"Hai. Me too." He admitted now, it was easier since Ken was so honest.

"Oh so your just using my company." Ken smiled starting for the door.

"Hai"

"Nani?" He chuckled at Ken's sudden expression change. 

"I am just joking Ken-kun. Hurry or we'll miss the movie ne?"

"Kuso" Yohji sighed slumping into the table as the front door closed to the soft sound of a bell. His lazy green eyes staring down at the table bored, and considering what else he could do as Aya walked in. Firm steady walk stopping dead as it caught him just sitting there doing nothing. "Hi Aya."

"Yohji." The man retorted walking to the kitchen and slowly pouring a drink as it looked over him suspiciously. "What are you doing Kudou?"

"Omi took my tickets and went to the movies with Ken." he could have sworn he saw a slight smile bite at Aya's lips, but he ignored it.

"Soca."

"Hai" He sighed harder slumping further into the table and cupping his chin in his hands for support. His mouth opening to ask Aya if he had any plans before frowning as the tall, quiet red head walked out without another word.

_____________________________________________________________________

"Come on Omi, you want to live here?"

"Gomen Ken-kun." He felt Omi rush to his side as he started down the sidewalk outside the theater. The wind was getting chilly in the spring night. Open sky displaying the stars easily visible at 1AM "Yohji-kun didn't say the movie was so long."

"Probably didn't notice." He sighed thinking how it would be like Yohji to not pay attention, of course he could have been using it as an excuse to just take that girl home with him. "Cold Omi."

"Hai." Omi started nodding before stiffing as he moved slightly closer. "Gomen Ken-kun I wasn't listening I am ok." A bright smile coming at him as Omi moved a slight inch away separating their arms and sides.

"Hn" He shrugged, looking up slightly as they walked. "Did you put the book in the closet?"

"No, I put it under my computer."

"The computer?" He dropped his gaze from the stars to frown at Omi who was shivering slightly.

"Hai."

"You got it to squeeze under there?"

"Hai. I wasn't really a problem Ken. It's ok, not to bad a fit."

"Why?" He stopped walking, and Omi stopped with him. "Why not the closet, it's so much easier?" He started a slow smile. How absurd to put it under the computer.

Omi was quiet for a moment before shrugging. "I changed my mind." He shrugged and they started walking again. A few minutes passing in silence as he took back to the sky. All fluffy cotton gone and he could see ever single twinkle. "Do you think I shouldn't have?"

"Have?…"

"Put it under the computer." Omi stopped now, a look of slight distress over the light features. "Gomen Ken-kun I don't want to get you in trouble. If Aya-kun finds it, ahh gomen, gomen. I wasn't thinking I-"

"Omi relax." He grinned watching the features relax slightly as he laid a hand on his friends shoulders. Omi licked his lips immediately, staring back at him as he smiled, another small shrug just falling off him. "If Aya finds it so what. What's he really going to do." He watched Omi frown slightly, thinking about that. There wasn't really that much Aya could do, but what he could do was intense. Plus, Aya was…

"It's different when Aya-kun is mad at me Ken-kun." He pulled on Omi's arm slightly as he started walking again, and Omi started as well. "The way he looks at me is…."

"So what." He frowned annoyed. Stupid Aya, who did he think he was going around giving looks like that. "Ahh gomen Omi." He sighed heavily and stopped walking again. Omi had shut up and shied away with his fast snap. "I was only getting annoyed thinking about Aya, what were you saying."

"Nothing. I-"

"-No, no I want to hear it." He sighed heavily, giving a light smile as Omi hesitantly looked back at him. A weird tickle still plaguing Omi's stomach. What was this he was feeling? And, was it right for him to feel it for Ken? "Go ahead Omi." He nodded slightly now, Omi still hadn't said a thing and he shifted his weight in front of the shorter boy giving another smile. "I am listening."

"It was stupid. Gomen Ken-kun, arigato but I wasn't really. Well I was just saying that he, looks at me…it's hard when." He nodded slightly try to coax this out of Omi like you coax ketchup from its jar. "When he looks at me like I betrayed him, like I should have known better I hate how it makes me feel. It makes me feel-Gomen Gomen!" It was as if Omi realized he was talking out loud, a sudden wide eyed look snapping before a bright smile. "Haha you don't' want to listen to me ramble Ken-kun, gomen it's nothing. I can't believe I let Aya-kun get to me like I do. I have to get better at that, same for Yohji-kun."

"Definitly for Yohji." He smiled, walking as Omi started again at a faster pace this time tugging him along.

"Hai, hai definitely Yohji." Omi sent him another smile waiting for him to catch up as his arm was dropped. "We're almost back."

"Yeah good thing too." He sighed heavily, pulling his loose jacket closer. "It's wicked out here, hope we don't have to do a mission outside to soon."

"Hai…good movie ne? I'll have to thank Yohji-kun for the tickets tomorrow. That was nice of him."

"Yeah I'll say. Little strange but ok." Omi smiled at his comment, waiting as he pulled out his keys and started to unlock the back door. {Kitten?} "Omi!" He jumped as Omi suddenly plowed into him whirling around as if there was something behind them. "Doushio Omi!?"

"Ken-kun." He felt Omi grab part of his coat and he grabbed Omi back. His eyes scanning around for whatever could have scared Omi so. "I want to go in." He felt Omi shove him, forcing him to push the door open or get smashed against it.

"Ok Omi. Ok!" He reassured fast as he stumbled in watching Omi practically slam the door and lock it fast. Hands flat against it as though trying to keep something out. "What is it Omi? Doushio? Omi." He frowned grabbing his partners shoulder and shaking slightly but Omi's face was hidden from him. Ducked down and to the side slightly as though hiding. "Omi your scaring me. Omi? Omi!?"

"Ken-kun." He silenced at the small whisper, his head straining to see Omi's face as the blue eyes slowly turned to him and looked up. "Gomen I-I don't know what came over me." There was the slightest trace of a blush and, fear?

"It's ok." He nodded relaxing his grip as Omi's hands slid off the door. His eyes still studying the boy as Omi turned around and started to the stairs slightly before stopping as he didn't move.

"Ken-kun?"

"Yeah." He nodded, fallowing with a heavy sigh. Whatever that was it seemed to be over. "Jumpy at night?" He could practically feel Omi's blush this time, shying with his comment. "I mean, you know since it's so dark in the alley?"

"H-hai." Omi gave him a soft shrug as he reached the top of the stairs. "Ken-kun in the alley did you…you didn't hear anything ne? Nothing strange?"

He frowned, his eyes studying Omi as he spoke. The boy had paled and he desperately wanted to see if he had a fever, just to know he'd be ok. "No. Why? Did you hear anything?" Omi's eyes snapped away immediately and he frowned. "Omi what did you hear?"

"Nani? I-I didn't hear anything." He frowned at the blue eyes that came back at him with his firm demanding tone. "Ken-kun, I, just got a little…"

"You heard something strange?" He frowned harder as Omi shook his head immediately. "Omi, you wouldn't lie to me ne?" He could see the torment in the light expression that was saying no to him. Thin mouth open slightly, eyes full of worry. He wasn't lying if he wasn't sure of what he heard right? Was that a lie? But he was sure, he knew what he heard. Maybe this could be a white lie instead. "You don't look so good Omi." He was starting to frown harder as Omi got slightly paler. "I know Yohji makes fun of my cooking but-"

"Ken-kun." Omi smiled out his name immediately grabbing his arm slightly. Humored with the idea Ken was worried about him, and with the idea he was worried because of his own food. "Arigato but I feel fine. I think. I just have this weird feeling I can't shake right now."

"A feeling?"

"Don't laugh at me Ken-kun." He felt Omi stiffen slightly under the touch.

"Hai Omi, I am not going to laugh." he smiled and more doubt washed into Omi's face. He straightened his expression immediately. "Gomen."

"I saw…this afternoon I saw Schwarz and-"

"-Schwarz?!" Ken hissed out the name just like Schuldig always said they did and Omi almost smiled. Jumping slightly as Ken grabbed his shoulders the same way the man did earlier. "Are you ok Omi? Why didn't you say anything earlier?" He frowned remembering how Schuldig liked to play with Omi's head. Purposely screwing things around so the boy would feel like a fool. Shaking parts of his mind so for a day Omi would count starting at twenty as number one and mess up dozens of orders. Or implanting temporary memories that it was someone's birthday or some unknown holiday. Schuldig constantly gave his younger partner small gags the boy would carry out un-intentionally and suffer the indignity and humiliation of.

"Hai. He didn't do anything I think. All he said was that…Aya-kun would find my book if I put it in the closet?"

"Nani?"

"Hai that's why I hid it somewhere else. He…he warned me and then said he would…kill me in my sleep."

"NANI!?" He didn't mean to yell as loudly as he did and his raised voice almost made Omi jump at him like he had outside. His hands snapping back at the boys shoulders with the words before jumping as Aya's door swung open. "Aya"

"Omi. Ken." He felt Omi duck slightly to his side to stay out of direct sight. "It's late. Past midnight."

"Hai hai, the movie Yohji sent us to ran late. Gomen Aya." He shrugged, almost smiling at Aya's irritated expression.

"Hai! Gomen Aya-kun we'll go to bed right away." Aya looked less annoyed with Omi's reassurances, but the expression hardly changed with the small nod and -hn- that shut the door and went back to bed.

"Omi. You should have said something sooner." He grabbed Omi's shoulders again, shaking slightly so Omi would know how much he meant what he said.

"G-gomen Ken-kun only I thought he was joking because it sounded funny to me. I didn't really think he said it to me but…"

"Ok Omi." He sighed, slinging an arm around the nervous shoulders and opening his bedroom door pulling Omi in. "Shh or Aya will really come out with a shi-ne glare for us."

"Gomen."

"It's fine Omi." He sighed trudging to his bed and pulling some of the covers down. "Why did it sound funny to you?"

"It didn't really sound like his voice Ken-kun and it was…felt like a joke." He stopped, turning to look at Omi with a raised eyebrow.

"You feel him speak to you?"

"Gomen! Ken-kun!" Omi backed up immediately a smile immediately on the tense face. "I didn't mean that I feel things. That's silly but, I'll talk to you tomorrow because I should be going to bed so-"

"-Omi." Omi stopped as he frowned out his friends name. "Quiet or Aya *will* hear you." He sighed walking over and pushing Omi into his room more. Ignoring the small -Ken-kun?- as he left the room with a "Wait here." Quietly walking to Omi's and pulling the blanket and pillow off the twin bed before pulling pj's out of the dresser. "Here." He sighed as he came back in. Shoving the pj's into Omi's arms as he started fixing a bed on his floor. "You will sleep in here tonight. Kill you in your sleep." he frowned. "That doesn't sound like a joke to me."

"Hai, demo, why would Schuldig kill me in my sleep? Schwarz is not so distasteful."

"Haha." He chuckled at the comment. Schwatz not so distasteful, what a way to say it. The villains had class, it was dirty to shoot someone in the back.

"Hai chotto." He trailed thinking, a sheet motionless in his hand before he shook his head. "Anyway this way I know for sure just in case." He glanced at Omi who said nothing. Blue eyes watching him as they stood there with their pajamas. They must have been unsure as well or else they would have protested. "Why are you so nervous." He sighed heavily at the immediate -gomen- that came at him. "You don't have to apologize to me Omi." He sighed heavily pulling his shirt off over his head as he finished fixing the beds. His heavy sigh strolling to the closet and pulling stuff out before glancing at Omi. His look was enough to make the younger man drop his pj's to the fixed bed and pull the shirt over the head of honey blonde hair. "Do you mind sleeping here." He said it with a casual tone but to be honest, having Omi sleep there was a nice thought. He kind of liked it.

"No." He stayed where he was, watching Omi pull on a new shirt and step out of the loose cargo shorts before pulling some blue plaid pj pants over the blue boxers. "Arigato." Omi stopped immediately looking up at him.

"Nani? Ken-kun?"

He smiled, changing his pants as well before walking back over to his bed and flopping down. "Makes me feel better." Omi smiled.

_________________________________________________________________

Hey thanks so much for reading! I hope to have more up real soon. Please stick with me if this was kinda crappy, cause I am trying. Review please! It's appreciated!


	2. Misconceptions

Note: This chapter is rated R for sexual implications and graphic but not so graphic sexual ministrations between Omi and Ken. If this sort of stuff bothers you than...well I'd say just skim over that part cause if you skip the chapter-you'll never understand the story afterward. Just wanted to warn you though~don't worry nothing weird and I really hope you enjoy this chapter cause it's a big portion of my story. Please remember to review!

Chapter 2

Misconceptions

DivineAngel

"Where do you think your going." He didn't look up from desk as he spoke. His voice hard and monotone, making Nagi stop dead in his doorway from where the boy was walking past. "To flaunt yourself to that slut Nagi?" He felt the dark sunken eyes turn towards him and stare, but nothing was said or thought to him. "He doesn't want your dirty body Nagi." He looked up with a smile in just enough time to watch the expressionless stare click to a death glare. "Come here Nagi."

"…Crawford." The dark eyes stayed fixed on him as the body turned to face him. A thin bare chest that trailed down to a petite frightfully flat stomach before the dark gray pajama pants.

"Come here." The dark eyes knew what he wanted, they could feel it dripping off him and pooling around the office chair, suit and groin. The boy jerked slightly, it didn't want to come to him, but it didn't want to disobey an order either. "Would you rather sprawl yourself out for that whore who won't even answer you?" He shot a smug grin to the hesitation. The resistance disgusted him with jealously. "Go ahead. Get out of my sight." He growled, expressionless face just looking back at him. "Go ahead Nagi leave. Go to him. Stick your ass high in the air and see if he answers you." He chuckled watching the boy's thin body slowly turn before continuing its slow. silent walk down the hall past his door. His ugly smug grin staring into the empty doorway before his coffee mug, and briefcase were suddenly shoved to the floor. "Brat"

Nagi continued walking, quietly creeping up to the closed door and standing there. There was no reason to knock. Schuldig could already feel his presence so he just opened the door. Light sweeping into the dark room from behind him until he shut it again and stood encased in the nearly pitch black. "Did you lock up Farfarello?"

"Yes."

"What do you want Nagi?" Nagi's dark eyes fell to the ground when addressed by his name. Schuldig was already admitting slight signs of annoyance by calling him that. "Why aren't you wearing a shirt." It was impossible to see in the dark, and the boy knew it. 

{Shu?}

{No}

{You are like Crawford said.}

{Understand Nagi…}

"Please don't call me by my name" Slowly in the dark, a fox opened its eyes and used them to peer across the room at the abused thin figure standing staring at the floor. Hurt evident in its voice it was not being addressed with any sort of affection or closeness like always. It's mind sunken and sad before frowning slightly as it started becoming more in touch with his own mind Part of him still eavesdropping on their enemy, humored with the fact it was assumed he might kill someone in their sleep tonight. {You went to see him again?}

"Saw Bombay in the park" The jealousy and betrayal swept across the room in looming shadows as the frowning orbs of oil glared at him. "Are you jealous of him Dark child?" The jealousy disappeared to become hope with the pet name. "Do you wish you looked like that too?"

{No.} He didn't wish that. Didn't wish to be as frail as Bombay, but he did wish he could smile like that. He wished that when he was in battle, he would aim not to kill as well. That somewhere in him, there would be a fear and pain that something he might do could end an innocent life. He wished to worry of such, like Bombay worried about it. That worry was a difference Shu saw. Maybe if he could worry like that, Shu would see him, like he saw Bombay in the park.

{Bombay worries too much} Nagi's face dropped disgusted such a personal thought had been reveled and the quiet mind threw up walls against his powers suddenly. {Who am I to tell your dark thoughts?}

{They are mine.} Nagi's tone was fresh and annoyed. Irritated with his curiosity and a long silence passed without any communication at all.

"Go to my dresser." He felt Nagi's eyes snap at him immediately curious for what directions he was giving. "Go to it." Starting over with his second command. "Second draw down." He could hear the draw slowly slide open as he closed his eyes again. "Put a shirt on and you can come and see me." He could feel the disappointment and painful rejection saturating his room. "Do not let me ale you Dark Child….You are clouding my room with gloom." He knew Nagi was sliding the soft cotton over the faded chocolate hair and letting it drape and hang along the smooth self error-less skin, despite the scars. "You know not of what you ask me Dark Child."

"I do." Nagi was at the side of his bed at an instant. Dark eyes staring down at him but he didn't open his and so Nagi stood. Waiting for the last sign that would allow them to touch. Sighing hope into the air as his strong hand came up and gently touched the patient motionless hand.

"Do you know what I learned today? Dark Child?"

"Shu?" He moved slightly, shifting back in his bed and Nagi climbed in immediately. Curling into his sheets like a wounded animal curls its tail around its body. Thin shoulder blades and spine jabbing into his chest with the hungered movements that wanted to be with him. Smaller hands grabbing at his wrist and arm and holding onto it. Snuggling into it with affection. Trying so hard to show and tell him in everyway how much it wanted affection and love back in any form. Thoughts of the directions Crawford gave about his ass trickling through the small mind of dark orbs looking up at the fox. {Shu?}

"Crawford is a jackass." He frowned immediately, and Nagi's hands tightened on him. "Why didn't you go to him when he called you?" The fox looked down at the small boy cradled to its body, blackened orbs staring up. "He would have fucked you Nagi. Do you not want to be fucked?"

"I do."

"….Then Dark Child…why did you not answer his call?"

He stiffened as Nagi rolled over to face him. A thin arm rapping over his chest and hugging as the black orbs stared up at him. "I want you to fuck me." He shook his head pulling slightly to shift away. "Shu." The whimper was desperate and a thin leg slid over his quickly. Small body shifting on top swiftly and pressing its crotch to his.

"Stop." He frowned, grabbing the small shoulders and shoving them back with a strong but gentle force.

"Please!" He felt the smaller crotch press into him harder, thin scrawny legs spreading and rapping around his waist as Nagi's hands dug into his shoulders. "GOMEN! GOMEN!"

"ENOUGH!GENUG! " He ripped the thin form from him and shoved it to the ground. Getting up quickly and running a hand through his wild orange hair. Thin locks and strands of it brushing along the bare shoulders of his chest as he frowned down. Towering fox glaring down at the small boy. It would be like Bombay for him if it could. If it still had what was left to its innocence, or could find it somehow, it would do everything like Bombay, if it could. And it tried, even know, sending out its mind like Crawford enabled them all to do while they were linked and searching for Bombay. From now on, it would learn from him. "….Sleep here tonight." He sighed his words out, but the boy knew he still wasn't offering. Blackened eyes jammed closed, head ducked down, slumped on the floor where it fell as he started for the door.

"Shu." He continued walking, not so much as a glance back. His mind focusing on the open strand of light squeezing in from the bottom of his closed door. He would not do that to the Dark Child. Would not hurt the boy the way he was hurt before. "Shu!?" He continued walking, not a word or thought coming to him. "TAKE ME!!!!!!! TAKE ME!!!!!" He braced at the sudden scream that cried out behind him. The walls tensing to thick creaks as his bed ripped itself from the wall, digging into the floor as it swung itself in front of the door blocking him. He whirled around. Violent dancing fox eyes pitted on the screaming boy who was digging into the floor. "TAKE ME!" The boys hands reached up violently ripping the shirt that held the fox's scent over its head and slamming it to the floor. Shoving at its pants and stripping nude in a ruble of clothing. Panting on the floor, its head still bent down as far as it could reach. Humbling itself to him as he stood still. His stand strong and vacant as the thin crinkle fingers pressing into the floor relaxed ever so slightly, curling under the palms pressing to the ground. The tension slowly seeping from the walls causing them to groan as it disappeared, and finally his bed slumped down more. Sheets and pillows toppling to the ground from its awkward slump. "Gomen."

"…What ales you….Dark Child." there was no answer as he started across the room slowly. The walls dripping with the beating heart and racing mind that heard him coming. The blackened eyes staring down at the floor, head bent, on its knees naked, to scared to look at him as he crouched down. Hungry eyes of a fox looking at the naked china doll before running a hand onto its shoulder.

"AhhArigato." The boy's head leaned back, mouth open, eyes closed as he ran another hand under the thin bare ass pulling the boy to him. "Arigato. Arigato." The thin legs were shameless, spreading to his waist and arching towards him. Wanting the dry pain he would give if he pushed inside those child walls. "Ahh" Thin legs clamping onto his sides as it forced itself onto his lap wiggling through his protest until it slid on. Pressing down on him, showing him it could be taken. "Arigato Arigaaatoo ah-" The boy choked slightly as he shifted it into his arms and stood up. Faded chocolate strands of hair resting on his shoulder as he slowly started for the door. "Gomen. Gomen." Thin fingers digging into his chest shaking its head no.

"Move my bed." he spoke soft and calm to the small mouth that opened and bit down on a soft speck of his neck. He pulled his head to the side slightly, making the mouth disappear. "Open my door Dark Child." He felt the tension hanging in the air, inside the quiet mind was screaming -No!- with all its might. His mind far to close for him to block it out with any concentration as a thin hand pulled from his shoulder and moved ever so slightly. His bed groaning as though it would bust as it slowly slid from the wall before the door opened and the white light poured in over them. Thin hand falling back to his shoulder and struggling to bask in the pleasure it was at least naked in his arms as he started into the hall with it. Slowly walking back to the gray bedroom, past the open office door where frowning eyes looked up and watched them walk by. A calm fox and naked boy. Until he entered the gray bedroom and silently walked to the small twin bed. Opening the blankets with one hand before slowly lowering the naked skinny form into them. Wanton black orbs staring up at him, laying back as the thin legs opened trying to show him still as he ignored it. Pulling the blankets from the bottom of the bed, gently pulling his hand from the smaller one that grabbed his. Trying to show his to its skin as he moved, before slowly covering the scrawny form. "Goodnight Dark child."

He felt the pain inside the small body, the rejection and will to keep asking him as the black orbs slowly blinked once. "Good night Schuldig." Thin shoulder and expressionless face rolling over and lying still as he stood up and started back for his bedroom. Shutting the boy's door behind him and stopping in front of the open office as Crawford sat staring at him. His gaze, green un-frightened eyes turning towards the man for only a moment before continuing back to his bedroom. Leaving the door ajar, knowing *he* would kick it in if he locked it and walking over to his bed.

"What did you do?" Crawford was quick. Tall form already biting at his doorframe and blocking some of the white bathing glow from the living room.

"I fucked him."

"….You whore."

Inside Nagi's bed, an expressionless face streamed silent tears down its cheeks. Its silent powerful mind slowly concocting a new plan and will for love. For the only hands that ever touched it with such gentle pure affection. Suddenly, without a movement on his part, his bed sheets fluttered as though a gust of wind threatened to take them, and he knew. Could suddenly feel the ghostly hand on his chest running to his nipples as the other ran down and cupped under his knee. His eyes opening to the ceiling and looking up as he spread his legs, wanting at least this phantom touch. The tingling sensation inside his body, his own aching erection under the sheets, as moaning started down the hall. A fox taking it up the ass. Here in his bed Nagi could feel it. Heat radiating in his neck as if the dream of sex was fucking him, and every willful hand for him was Schuldig. The wish of a fox.

________________________________________________________________________

He slowly looked up as he heard the small click of the doorknob from across the room. Small ten by ten room that was nothing but white until one foot in the metal bars and cage took you by surprise if you had never set foot inside before. But the boy had been inside, everyday been inside, he was the only one who took care of the Irishmen. Nagi looked up at the one piercing yellow eye that stared at him from where it sat inside the cage. The metal bars ran from the floor to the ceiling and were fastened there with many bolts. The inside held only a small cot, straight jacket strewn on the floor, and a wall smeared with Irish ramblings written in blood, dirt and any other smear-able substance that fitted the wild mans taste. "Are you hungry Farfarello?" The man didn't answer him, but the pale scarred face gave him a smile. Standing up as he opened the lock which securely held the door shut, and he stepped in without fear.

"Good mourning Wee Naoe." The yellow eye smiled brighter at him as he came forward, a simple metal tray fallowing behind him. Hovering about the height of his shoulder blades with a bowl of oatmeal, toast and orange juice. "I heard you in pain last night. What was the matter."

He stopped, the tray slowly flouting in front of him to land at his feet. Eyes never moving from the single smiling gold one. "My body is too dirty for Schuldig."

"…It isn't." The tray was drug forward, the only sound in the room the scrapping of metal against the concrete floor. "Do not let him fool you." Farfarello looked up as he dropped to his knees. Slowly sitting down in front of the pale bandaged chest and tight black leather pants that sat eating. "Did you plan Wee Naoe?"

"Yes." The boy nodded, eyes still cast down to the breakfast.

"It did not work?"

"No." Soft strands of faded chocolate moved this time as the slender head shook no. "He put me back in bed."

"Carried you there?"

He nodded. "Crawford said my body is too dirty for him." He jumped as a icy pale hand slid to his, blackened eyes colliding against one yellow one.

"Why do I hear Bombay?" The boy's eyes snapped away, walls being thrown up in the tormented mind to silence the sleeping enemy. "What are you doing inside your head Wee Naoe?"

"I…" he trailed, ashamed that he was studying his enemy. "Nothing Farfarello."

"Hmm." The pale hand slid away, picking up some toast as it left him in silence for a few moments before mumbling a "Nothing." back at him. It knew he was doing more then that. "Wee Naoe, you are annoying god."

"Gomen."

The yellow eye almost laughed out loud this time. Chewing pale face stopping motionless as it smiled. "Do not apologize, for god is the one who is hurting you! Why does he torment you so?!" Farfarello was getting excited and he could feel the back of his brain start to tickle with all the moment the pale smirking form wanted to make. "It is god that weeds his lies into Schuldig's mind. Why should he not bed you like you want so badly wee one. Ahh…he has forsaken us…forsaken us both." The boy didn't look up as the pale cold chest moved next to it, gently laying an arm around its thin shoulders with a soft affectionate fashion. "Soon. I will cause god so much pain that he will not be able to stand me. Wee Naoe he will come down to this room!" Nagi jumped as the soft weight disappeared and Farfarello stood up. Fists clenched tight and enthusiastic. "He wilL COME DOWN TO ME! Hating me, wishing to destroy me. Foolish merciful Lord." The scarred face smiled at him again. "When I have angered him so dearly, that he can not stand to see his sheep bleed anymore he will come down to me. In this room…right here he will come." The boy looked up watching the pale face stare up at the cement ceiling. Grinning at the small imperfections and bubbles imbedded there.

"When is he coming Farfarello?"

The yellow eye dropped down to him with a heavy sigh. "Not soon enough wee one." the man dropped back to his side. "Not soon enough for me…I will make him forsake me, yes." Farfarello was nodding at him now, nudging his shoulder for an opinion. "Make him unable to stand the thought of my life, yes?"

"Yes."

"Then he will come." The yellow eye smiled at him, suddenly cramming toast into its face with approval as it watched him. Frowning at his sudden fast shift to get away.

"Farfarello." He frowned, looking at the one yellow eye almost frightened by the sudden pain he felt in his stomach, but the man had done nothing. "Farf-ah." He choked launching forward, his palms running onto the open cement.

"What is wrong?" A cold icy hand sliding onto his shoulder not concerned but curious. "Wee Naoe?"

"Ahh-itah." He choked again. His body felt like it was on fire. His abs clenching so tight they were painful, his lungs straining air in and out. What was that!? What was wrong!? His mind was flailing, swimming for answers, spreading out around him like a blanket that wove into the air searching for the source of his torment. "AHH!" Farfarello grabbed him as he fell forward. Pale icy hands rolling him to his back and dragging him into lap of tight leather pants. His hands grabbing at his hips suddenly. "Farfarello!" He screamed his eyes jamming closed with the pain, it wasn't his but it hurt! Hurt so bad, so deeply inside him, like someone was digging out his intestines with a spoon! "Kuso…KUSO BOMBAY!" He screamed with the pain and annoyance he was feeling this. His eyes widened as he ran his hands between his legs grabbing himself where he was beginning to feel the most pain. One yellow eye calmly looking down at him as he lay in its lap.

"Shhh Wee Naoe. God is forsaking you." He shook his head no widely, arching his hips forward to escape the intrusion and burning in his ass. "Shh." Farfarello ran a cold icy hand down his face and heaving chest before gently leaning forward and kissing him. 

"AHHHH! ITAH!AHHHH" He screamed, arching his back and spreading his legs to get away from it. To try and ease it but it wasn't working. Farfarello's cold lips gently touching soft kisses along his face and lips as he cried. Pale hands gently stroking his chest unconcerned for him as it held him.

________________________________________________________________________

Mmmm half asleep, his mind hummed to himself. His blue eyes still closed, his body still motionless, sleeping next to his friend. Ken's bed *was* much softer then the floor. He twitched slightly sliding his hand to the pillow to his right separating them as they slept, but he was beginning to wake up now. Slowly coming around to the soft tickling sensation he could feel on his face and chest. Someone was touching him gently, and kissing him, gently, but he was still so asleep he hadn't come to think about how, why or who could be doing that. Instead he inhaled deeply, smelling Ken's own personal scent, and feeling the sunshine on his face from the window the bed was next to. His lips moving slightly as the kissing started focusing on his mouth, his eyes opening. Vision to blurry to see anything still but he could feeling the hands on his chest gently touching him before he bolted. "Ken-kun!" He choked out a whisper, sitting up abruptly and shifting away from Ken towards the wall. His back pressing up to it as he choked a small baffled sound. Ken was just laying there half asleep before slowly rolling over to face away from him. His befuddled face sitting there. What? What!? "Ken-kun?" Ken didn't answer and he felt the tight knot in his stomach slowly disappearing. Maybe he was dreaming, maybe he was, just confused and the heat from the sun on his face was….well anyway Ken was still asleep. "Ken-kun are you sleeping still?" He whispered a frown, crawling forward from where he had pulled back. Tugging the blankets down with him and allowing him to see all of Ken's sports t-shirt. His blue eyes slowly leaning over Ken's shoulder and looking at the closed eyes and relaxed face. Why was Ken playing games with him? He wasn't crazy, someone was definitely kissing his face. "Ken-kun." He frowned out his friends name now, watching the relaxed face move slightly, registering the sound of his voice talking as it slept. "Ken-kun? Don't try and fool me." He frowned, watching as Ken started to frown too now. "Baka." He sat back up, more and more of an annoyed expression seeping over his face as Ken kept pretending he was asleep. Was he embarrassed for doing that? He must have thought I was asleep and then got startled when I woke up. Omi sat still, staring down at the half asleep brunette who hadn't made a move or sound since it rolled over. "Ken-kun?" He smiled slightly now. Stupid Ken. He leaned forward with a slight smile, slowly creeping back over Ken's shoulder so he could see the sleeping eyes again. "Arigato. Ken-kun?" He smiled his thank you before frowning as Ken did nothing. His eyes just studying Ken for a movement before wondering around the soft skin of the soccer players face. The strong cheek bone and ear, the way Ken's strong brown hair gently laid around his forehead and dangled against the pillow. He licked his lips, even if Ken was too embarrassed to do more then pretend he was sleeping, the kisses had felt nice. "Arigato Ken-kun." He smiled his whisper into Ken's ear before slowly leaning to the soft cheek. Gently planting a shy soft kiss, maybe if he showed Ken he liked it, he would…

"Omi!?" Ken sat up immediately, watching him jump back. Wide brown eyes staring at him, motionless where they sat still propped up on their elbows in the blankets as he licked his lips. His face tensing as a deep blush started building in his cheeks. Ken's stare was horrible, it made him feel terrible and his eyes snapped away immediately. He must have done something wrong, maybe that wasn't the best thing to have done. AH! He should have thought about that a little more first. He jumped as Ken sat up more, grabbing the blankets still covering the tanned skin as though to throw them off and get up before hesitating. Still wide eyed stare on him as he sat there motionless, looking off to the side not sure what to do. Butterflies convulsing in his stomach "Omi?  


"H-hai?" It was barely a whisper, and Ken could see how nervous the young honey blonde had become.

________________________________________________________________________

The door violently swung open, bursting aggression and rage sweeping in with the tight, wild fox that stood in the doorway.

"Go away, your disturbing us." A yellow eye looked up at him, holding the thrashing skinny form to it as his sly green eyes both widened and pinched into a furious squint.

"What are you doing!?" Stalking forward and ripping the still open cage door out of his way as he rushed in. "Verdammen sie sie Farfarello." Ripping the choking boy from the pale icy arms that didn't try to fight for it. "What? What is it Nagi? NAGI!?" He shook the trembling shoulders in his hands, watching Nagi's body continually choke itself forward as thought trying to do sit ups. Thin hands clenched between their legs and against their private skin, as the skinny form kept twisting in pain. "Who is hurting Dark Child? NANI NAGI?! DARE?!?" His eyes snapped up at the calm yellow eye that sat there. Farfarello obviously wasn't the one doing it, and he could sense it.

"ItaaaiiimmmbbBo-Bombay."

"Bombay?! Hounto ne?" He almost choked his astonishment. He hadn't registered a thing happening to the Weiss kittens.

"SCH! ITAH! BOMBAY! BOMBAY! IT'S BOMBAY!"

"Soca." He sneered his disgust and frustration as he stood up ripping the withering form into his arms. Throwing Farfarello a dirty look as the man calmly stood up and started fallowing them. "Get back in your cage." He frowned, swiftly starting for the door as the pale man continued only a few steps behind him.

"Are we going to hurt god now?"

"Farf, get back in your cage your not coming." He spoke looking down to the clenched dark eyes he held. Quickly leaving the back concrete room and heading through the living room. Nagi was still in his pajama's, but at least he was dressed. "Kuso." He growled grabbing the apartment door and slamming it opened before stomping out. Growling as the calm white hair and golden eye continued behind him, ignoring his orders. "Farfarello." He growled.

"What is wrong with Wee Naoe?" Schuldig turned back to the Irishman for a moment before continuing down the battered apartment steps carrying the trembling legs and faded chocolate hair it could see poking out from around the man's arms. "It hurts god to see the wee Naoe like that Schuldig. I am enjoying this."

"KUSO!" He smiled as the wild fox stomped directly to the red sports car silently parked in the shadows. Ripping open the drivers door and getting in. Ignoring him as he climbed into the passenger side smiling as the car started. {Nagi!? Doushio!? Where is Bombay? Who is hurting him!?}

{I DON'T KNOW! I DON'T KNOW! I DON'T KNOW! AHHHHH!!}

"Ahhh." Farfarello turned to him as he choked out some pain himself, the car swerving to the left. "Relax yourself Dark Child. Relax your hurting me. Yamete Dark child, yamete. Yamete! NAGI!" The boys trembles reduced slightly, and the whining stopped but the clenched hands and choking movements didn't. "Open your window. Get him some air." He barked at the calm white hair that slowly pressed the button and let the passenger side window open.

"Where are we going?"

"To see Weiss."

"Mmm Weiss." He could hear Farfarello's smile as he pressed down on the gas for all it was worth. The red car but a blur as it sped along in the early mourning hours. There were few cars and even less people. It would only be a matter of minutes until they arrived at the Koneko. And the fox wanted to know just what the fuck was going on.

_______________________________________________________________________

He glanced back across the room at Omi. The blonde was silently pulling on a shirt avoiding him entirely as it hastily got dressed. His own actions were dramatically slower. His mind still fumbling over the kiss and what it meant as he watched Omi move to the other side of the room and quickly change from pajama pants to cargo shorts before attempting to sneak a glance at him. Blushing hard as it caught him watching. "Nani Ken-kun." He could barely hear Omi's whisper as he pulled his sports pajama shirt over his head slowly.

"Nani?"

"Ken-kun I…Why are you staring at me? Why don't you say something."

"Like what Omi?" He frowned softly, turning completely around to face his younger friend. "What should I say?"

Omi looked confused by his questions. Nervous blue eyes just staring back at him. "Gomen."

"For kissing me?" He made a face, watching Omi shift his weight uneasy with the word -kissing- "Why did you?" The blue eyes darted at him for a moment before glancing off to the side. "Omi…what."

"Ken-kun I kinda….well I thought since…you kissed me I-"

"NANI!?" Omi's eyes jumped up at his outburst, wide and inquisitive. "I didn't.." he trailed shaking his head and Omi's wide eyed look became annoyed. What was Ken's problem. Ken wasn't that dumb, he couldn at least fess up to kissing him when he already knew it happened. "What are you talking about Omi? " He frowned now, giving the blue eyes an equally annoyed look.

Omi's frown strengthened, opening his mouth as though to say something before shutting it again. "Ken-kun…you…nani? Demo…"

"Look Omi." He sighed, turning back to his closet and grabbing his jeans. "What you did…I need to think about it ne?" He watched Omi's face contort baffled and confused. "I just…I don't know exactly what I think of it?" Omi eyebrows shot up staring at him. "Do you understand?"

"Demo Ken-kun!" Omi gave him an immediate frown.

"That's just how I feel."

"Ne? That's how you feel? *You* were the one to do it first! I never would have…done that if I didn't think that, if I hadn't wanted to thank you for…doing it first." He moved as Omi's t-shirt missed him by a hair after the frowning face threw it at him. "Baka!" Younger expression loosing its annoyed look to become hurt he was messing with its head that way. 

"Omi?" He made a face grabbing the thinner arm that started stomping for the door. "I don't understand what your talking about. I never did any of that."

"Ahh." Omi's arm ripped from his grasp as the smaller mouth opened to tell him what for before-"Itai"

"Omi?!" He caught the younger chest as it collapsed right in front of him. "What is it? Omi What Is IT!?" OMi's hands and arms were struggling to push him off as they sunk lower to the ground . Light headed and dizzy suddenly.

"Leave me alone!" He jumped at the sudden shove and cry the honey blonde hair gave him because he could not see the face. Omi's chest only falling into him more as he relaxed his grip. His friends increased weight slipping him back to his butt allowing Omi to slip onto him. "Yamete!"

"Omi!?" He jumped again, that was the second time Omi had screamed and the sound was foreign outside of missions. "Om-Yohji!" His eyes shot up as his bedroom door opened and Yohji came right at them saying something. He caught a few mumbled swears under the mans breath and Omi's eyes locked with his for a moment before being pulled up, teetering slightly above where he sat. "Omi!" He frowned baffled as the thinner boy shoved Yohji away and shot out the door before anything else could be said.

"Ken." He glanced up at the frowning expression Yohji wore as he stood. Coughing a little as a strong arm slung over his shoulder, drawing him to close to the smell of late night cigarettes. "Ken, you know I don't have a problem. I know how to keep a secret."

"Yohji I-"

"-But Aya will never be able to handle this with the sort of class I can handle it with. Thin ice KenKen. Your going to want to keep this low profile since Omi is still under age."

"Yohji!" he shoved the smirking arm off of him frowning.

"No need to get touchy Ken." Yohji simply raised his hands in front of his chest as a sign for peace grinning. "You don't honestly think I don't know what's going on in here ne? Just remember (wink) low profile."

"AHh get out!" He growled, hopping into his jeans quickly as he started shoving Yohji towards the door. His frown slamming his bedroom door and scanning the halls for Omi who was no where in sight. The bathroom door was closed and the water inside was running.

"Not to pry demo…What did you guys do?"

"Yohji." He growled the older mans name out through grit teeth as the smirk glanced at him.

"I knew the bishonens was hidding something."

"Yoouuji." 

"Ne, Ne, don't get so testy." he groaned as Yohji started downstairs, he fallowed a few steps behind his face a look of confusion, annoyance and, worry. He didn't mean to make Omi feel bad, he kinda…no….he *had* enjoyed the kiss. Now Omi probably thought he hated him. Ahh, I acted like such a baka. He frowned, remembering how calmly he said he had to think things over. He felt like he was handling the situation extremely well at the time. 

"Ahh how did things turn out so bad?" Yohji only glanced back at his mumble. The strong dirty look he shot the man, daring him to say a word, said he was only thinking out loud. "I *don't* want to hear it Yohji." He growled, trudging into the front of the store and slumping his top half onto the counter by the register. Just great.

"Your all up early."

"Hai. Ohayou Aya" He sighed at Aya's observation as the red head strolled by with a coffee cup. "Yohji woke me." He heard Yohji's grunt from the corner, but he didn't have to look up to see the expression. It was a cold day in hell when Yohji appeared before nine, or eleven for that matter. Aya was the only one who could coax him out of bed early enough to open shop at an appropriate time with shi-ne glares. He chuckled slightly envisioning Aya's shi-ne look in his head, more and more that glare was beginning to loose touch for him, and was almost becoming funny. Better make sure I don't smile when he does it, he thought chuckling. That day would definitely be a cold day in hell. The day Aya would actually pull his blade up to the standard those eyes set. He shivered, glancing up to the side door that came in from the alley as it -clicked- unlocking. "Hey Aya." He frowned pulling up from the counter top immediately. If Omi was upstairs, and he was inside with Yohji and Aya then….Who was outside? Manx? No, she always came in the front. His heart stopped dead as he locked eyes with the mad squinting Schwarz green that was coming right at him. "AYA! YOHJI!" He backed up from the counter immediately, calling for defense as the wild orange hair stomped right in. Not a moments hesitation, a walk like it owned the place.

"Save your breath Siberian." The deep nasal voice gave him a dirty look, raising an open hand into the air as if to stop him.

"Ken!" He heard Aya and Youj rush in from behind him. The tension hanging in the air coating them all with a hard adrenaline rush that left the slightest pin drop snared by alert eyes. "Schwarzs." It was Yohji's turn to hiss the name this time.

"Yes. We are Schwarz. So you know." The fox was grinning at them from where it had just stormed in their door. Damnt! How did they know where we are! What a terrible time to pick a fight, and how would they explain this to Kritiker! "Relax Siberian." The green eyes turned towards him immediately. "Do not be so foolish you think Schwarz so ill equip we did not know where our kittens lived." There was a soft mocking tone to the words, but the subject didn't last. Schuldig seemed to have other more pressing matters on his mind as he examined them. Glaring hard and bringing the gentle worming of ghostly fingers.

"Get out of my head." Aya barked suddenly, moving up next to where he stood. "If you have something you need, ask!"

Schuldig cocked a grin. "Dare? Who is it then. Which one of you are doing it…dare?" A streaming line of frantic minds and confusion washed over the room for the German Telekinetic. "Slow down. One at a time." He frowned at them, at this rate all he was going to hear were personal swears for not being equipped, and how annoyed the kittens were with Kritiker for not having any type of heads-up. "Kritiker should not be held responsible." He smiled as Yohji's face tightened, the thought had obviously sprung from the blonde. "Where is Bombay?"

"What do you want." Aya barked again.

"Kuso." He swore under his breath as he tried to move after he saw Aya's body jerk slightly. It was as though they were being held in place. Damn that little brat Nag- he frowned as a small thin form slowly started coming up behind the glaring green eyes trying to lift things from them. What? He took a quick double take but…were those…pajamas? The youngest Schwarz was wearing pajamas. No wonder Kritiker couldn't be held responsible. Why in the world hadn't Nagi gotten dressed? {None of your damn business} He jumped at the cold bitter words as the blacked eyes snapped at him.

"It's not Siberian." He jumped at the sound of his name escaping those thin fragile lips as the blackened eyes continued glaring at him. He just then realized Schuldig was glaring at him too, shifting through his mind while he was preoccupied with Nagi. {No?} "It's not Weiss. I don't feel…" He watched Nagi trail glancing around them. 

{Shu…Find him} He felt the quick knot of fear in his stomach, cold sweat on his back as he watched the green eyes turn to their stairs. No. Why would they want Omi?! 

"Y-YamETE!" He jumped, screaming at the wild orange hair that started up the stairs with an alarming rate. "OMI! RUN! SCHWARZ IS HERE! OMI! OOOMMMIII!"

Upstairs in their room a pair of blue eyes shot up at their closed bedroom door. Widening at the sound of Ken's voice screaming. A shaky hand shooting for the crossbow resting on the nightstand with the screamed word -Schwarz- He yanked the bow out, opening it with an efficient snap before whirling around. "Ahh" He choked at the grinning face and wild orange hair standing in his room. "Shi-NE!"

"No." With the small monotone mumble the crossbow flew across the room lodging itself under his bed. He backed up horrified, wide-eyed and confused. HOW DID SCHWARZ KNOW WHERE THEY WERE!? "Shh Bombay. I have not come to harm you."  


"BACK UP!" He screamed, his back colliding with the wall as he continued stumbling away from the advancing smile. It wasn't a smirk though, not a cocky grin either, it was a gentle easing smile trying to relax him. WHY!? WHY SHOULD He RELAX?!! His stomach was knotting, twisting together and choking the life from the butterflies building there. Their wings beating faster inside him to get away as the green eyes walked over and stood directly in front of him. So close he could feel the man's warm breath looking down at him. "Yamete." He choked out a whisper, turning his head to the side to look away. "…..YAMETE!"

"Shhhh." He jumped at the soothing sound. His eyes squeezing shut, trying to will Ken or Yohji or even Aya to break free from downstairs and just come help him. Just someone come help him. "You do not need help from me Bombay." He opened his eyes slightly as the German started projecting feelings that backed its words. A rush of soothing sympathetic emotions seething through him suddenly, relaxing his muscles.. "It is I who have come to help you." He forced himself to look at the man. He *had* helped him hide the book from Aya-Kun. {Ahh so you remember that Kitten?} He frowned, but the smile felt his yes. {And did you hide it somewhere else.} He gave a quick shaky nod watching the grin eyes smile he had listened. {Now hold still Kitten.} His body tightened immediately, tensing his face and showing the muscles in his neck as he inhaled. Pressing back into the wall as a warm strong hand ran up the side of his face gently cupping his forehead and temple as the green eyes closed. "Shhhh"

He glanced at the door. Quickly thinking -I am not going to run- before bolting. Green eyes snapping forward as he sunk down the wall before shooting around the wide eyed German fox that spun after him. His teeth grit as he tore down the stairs running smack into a smiling yellow eye. So all of Schwarz was there. "Hello….Bombay." He stared up terrified before spinning back around. SHIT! Yohji-kun's room had a window he could drop out of though. {Do not move Bombay} He froze, wild orange hair suddenly in his way at the top of the stairs. He was sandwiched. He was caught. {You are not caught. I will not hurt you} Again he felt emotions being offered to him, trying to convince him, and his body subdued immediately. Relaxing with the feeling even though his teeth stayed grit with his mind. 

Schuldig came down the stairs calmly, walking as though there was not a care in the world. One strong hand gripping the back of his neck and leading him into the main room. Farfarello was there, rummaging around with things on their flower counter. Taking into consideration the types of scissors and knives with a soft of respect and disconnection from what else was going on. He blinked as he caught sight of Nagi. The boy had a fatigued, roughed look to him while standing in pajamas locking everyone inside the room into place.

"Now Kittens." the hand on his neck tightened slightly as he glanced up panicked. Ken, Aya and Yohji mirrored his expressions with more of an angered look. "Which one of you did it." He could feel Schuldig's glare and anger being so close to him. The fingers on him tightening as he tried to pull away from the waves of emotion that were being added to the heavy tension in the room. "Speak up." The green eyes turned to Nagi questioning, watching the boy make a strong shrug. {Who is it Dark Child?}

{Wakarenai….I can't tell}

{CAN'T TELL?!}

{Shu…something…funny is….doesn't add up. Wakarenai}

{Bombay feels fine to me}

{I know…he feels….fine to me to}

"Kuso! I thought you said it was Bombay" The neck in his hand jumped at his irritated tone, and everyone was watching him glare at the blacked eyes that shifted slightly. Looking at all of them before muttering an -I did- "Come" He watched the faded chocolate brown hair shake no, shifting lightly away from him. {Nagi come here} The boy was motionless "….Aaaa" He groaned as the eyes ignored him, and he ignored the small -Mm- of wiggles Bombay gave him for only a moment as he yanked the neck closer to him and ran his hand onto the sweating forehead and temple.

"What are you doing!?" He could feel Siberian struggling to move from there. "Omi! Don't listen to him!" 

"Hush now Siberian." The German fox smiled, eyes closed as the wider blue ones looked up and over at Nagi suddenly. "Good boy."

"OMI!? YAMETE!" The green eyes snapped at Ken's second loud outburst before turning towards the closed blue eyes and neck they held. But there was a new emotion lingering in the room now. Sweeping out from the German like dust kicked into the air. A panicked, frazzled, confused explosion of questions and doubts. Why was Bombay completely fine if Nagi said otherwise? When the Dark Child had been experiencing physical pain from it after strengthening a connection with the enemy.

"Nani?.." His mutter made Ken's eyes only jump at him more, and he frowned. "Kuso!. Just what the hell is going on here." The green eyes shot a puzzled expression over to the thin boy at the counter who was becoming extremely nervous. "What have you kittens done to Bombay? How..what?…demo." He choked, all three Weiss men looking at him with more panic and concern then ever before. It was one thing to have a cynical telekinetic after them, but it was another to have one after them who was currently loosing its mind. "SPEAK!" Bombay jerked again at his scream. His green eyes desperate, frantic for an answer. The foxes mind was pounding, ready to spit. "WHO! WHY IS He UNTOUCHED!?" He growled jerking the neck away from him and snapping forward into the frowning faces of the three unmoving men. Bombay simple scurried from him and stood, unable to go anywhere with Farf and Dark Child around. "He does not shiver when I touch him like he should. His eyes are not afraid. His mind is empty of concerns that I might lay my hands between his legs." He growled into Balinese's face.

"Nan-"

"-It was not you Siberian" He growled at the loud brunette, sending a shi-ne glare of his own at the man who simply would not Shut Up. "That means it was either Balinese or Abyssinian. Which was it. Who has taken him?" He felt the icy hatred the red head was projecting, and the retarded logic process the blonde was slowly winding. {Dark Child come here and tell me which it was}

{No}

"Bombay." He glanced over his shoulder at the wide blue eyes and red face staring at him. "For reasons I can not explain kitten, I shall ensue this does not happen again. I will not have you retards messing with Schwarz. Now nothing will happen if you tell me which it was." {Just think it, and I will hear you} He frowned slightly at the whimpered -I am going to die, what is he talking about, oh my god my face is probably so red- whining inside the stunned face that was rigid and motionless. {Don't make me pry it from them. Do you really want me to ask out loud?} He sent the blue eyes a warning look as they only stiffened more, whining more dibble that wasn't helpful in the least. "Who fucked him?" He turned back to the two assassins frozen in their tracks. Both their faces faltering even with their practice which attempted to remain mad and unaffected by everything they said. "I *know* one of you fucked him. So carelessly. You could have ripped him to shreds. I am surprised he can stand there in front of us." He frowned at the shocked expressions before glancing at Balinese as the red head's eyes shot at it with anger.

"Aya!" The blonde frowned immediately, giving it a disgusted look. "Why would you look at me?"

"Should I not look at you."

"Kuso." The playboy growled disgusted. "That is what you really think of me. I didn't lay a finger on him. Omittchi is hardly my taste." 

All he could feel was disgust and something stronger then repulsive gagging from each of them, never mind the mind numbing shock that was just raging from Siberian. His green eyes snapped at the -I couldn't have- he heard whispered inside the brunettes mind. His green eyes staring at the soccer players eyes that darted a mile a minute. To consumed and puzzled to notice him, but when he was noticed the brown eyes widened as far as they would go. {D-did I-I D-Did..}

{No you didn't} He muttered his reassurance to the toddler like stammering that felt ridiculous trying to think its thoughts to him. {Nagi said so}

"D-demo." Apparently talking to him mentally was too ridiculous for Siberian. "Omi was with m-me last night. The entire night. He spent the night in my room" Aya and Yohji snapped at him in an instant, not so much accusingly, but confused. "Demo..demo…Omi" He switched his gaze to the wide blue eyes, begging for confirmation so all the eyes holding -those- questions would just drop away from him. "Omi. Say something. Tell them." He turned back to the three other men. "The entire night with me. He was scared about something, so I let him stay. N-nothing happened. Nothing like that happened." The brown eyes were suddenly stronger with their words. Staring into the fox eyes that were shaking confused. "Schwarz." The soccer player was furious again. "Liars, this is a trick. Omi was with me!" The brown eyes snapped at its two partners nodding, watching their eyes firm up against the enemy once again. "What do you want!? If you want a fight release us, Weiss isn't hiding from you any longer."

Schuldig thought his mind would explode and he staggered back a step. How!? WIE!? HOW was this POSSIBLE!? WEISS HAD TRICKED THEM! TRICKED THEM INTO THIS! {NAGI! WE HAVE BEEN TRICKED! IT"S A TRAP! FALLE!} His mind screamed to the fatigued boy who was already shaking afraid. How could Weiss have ever concocted something so flawless they had stumbled into it!? How could they have known Nagi would strength the connection between Bombay and that Bombay could harness those kind of emotions with such skill they could fool the boy! HOW! WIE!? HOW!?

{Shu..I want to leave. Let's leave}

{Schwarz will look weak}

{I want to GO! Something is not right! None of them are hiding anything!} He felt himself swallow hard as he turned around. Nagi was there looking at him, waiting for the ok so they could leave. Farfarello had abandoned the knives to watch them all argue and fiddle with things they shouldn't be tampering with. Such acts hurt god. Bombay was there, unharmed and horrified, tears of embarrassment, panic, and dread something terrible was looming from all this rigid in the tense face. {Sch…}

"Gehen sie" He could feel the kittens eyes glaring into his back as he waved his hand with the small German mutter. Schwarz suddenly filing for the door as swiftly and silently as they had come. Nothing but the smiling Irishmen dragging an expensive pair of flower scissors against the wall as it trailed out before shutting the door. All of them glaring, itching to move, to fallow, to fight, but Schwarz was shaken, panicked, and horrified. How could two of the best members mess up so completely. How could Weiss have tricked them so thoroughly and then done nothing!? Played it like a prank!? He felt Nagi's hands on his shoulders and arms as he stumbled at the car. His head was pounding, slitting, ripping him apart with all the voices and questions. His hand unknown to him was pressing into his temple with a frantic pressure to stop the throbbing as he was shoved into the car. The sooner they were far from Weiss the better . Those traitorous, horrible cats. Devils, feline devils.

________________________________________________________________________

Long after the boy's powers had unraveled and left them they stood still. Schwarz had just walked out, turned and left. They were baffled, dumbfounded, worried they were vulnerable now. Not nearly done dressing, breakfast not yet eaten and the enemy had just unlocked the door and strolled in. Yohji glanced around, shifting his weight slightly just to test that he could. Ken looked dumbstruck beyond resuscitation with teeth still clenched and eyes glued to the back door were *they* left. Aya had remained silent, continuing to turn everything that was said over and over for motives or threats, but none of it made sense. Omi hadn't moved, face still horrifically red, as though the kid might pass out at any second. Panicked that nothing added up even while holding the most information. "What the hell was that?" Yohji muttered and Ken turned to him, grunting slightly at his statement. Relief sweeping through them with a break in the silence. "Should we bother changing the locks?" He choked a smile, watching Ken brighten with the ironic humor they weren't even safe behind locked doors. "Omittchi" The blue eyes looked up at him slowly, everyone was staring at rigid boy. "Did he hurt you?"

"No." The soft honey brown strains shook no, still tense.

"Omi." Aya's voice held no shred of unease. "Were you taken advantage of?"

"NO!" The blue eyes widened horrified, shaking no as they swallowed. "I-I was with Ken-kun all night Aya-kun!"

"All night?" The red head turned to him now and he nodded. "You never lost sight of him?"

"No Aya. We came home from the movie and just went to bed. Schwarz is messing with us. This was mind game." He could see Yohji nodding with agreement as Aya's glare lightened slightly.

"Mind game or not. Weiss is exposed."

He sighed at the cold words as he started across the room to the most panicked member. "Omi. Did you shoot him at all?" He watched the blue eyes close shaking no. "But he didn't hurt you?"

"No Ken-kun" A tense forced smile came his way as he nodded.

"Omittchi, why don't you go on upstairs and take the day off. Ken will cover for you." Yohji threw a soft grin into the air as the blonde sunk into a chair exhausted. All that mental probing and glaring was draining

"Arigato Yohji-kun demo-"

"-Hai Omi. I'll cover." He nodded slightly, feeling the muscles under his hand relax slightly as Omi nodded, and not so reluctantly either. Quickly heading for the stairs and starting up them as he sighed heavily. What a day this was turning out to be. "Shit, I don't know what to think."

"Hai. The German had me going there for a second Ken." He glanced at Yohji's smirk. "After walking in on you an Omi this mourning, I have to admit, for a second…." He was frowning as Yohji trailed with a shrug. "Then…no one can be more insulting then Aya." The blonde sent a dirty look to the vacant purple eyes that flicked up at them.

"He was concerned." Aya began, still arms crossed over the strong chest. "Not playing. Concerned. Schwarz may have a conscience after all."

"What are you blabbering Aya. Schwarz has nothing." Yohji grunted at the idea, waving a hand to dismiss it a cigarette immerged.

"He was demanding, believing someone had hurt Omi."

"Hai, demo…Why would he care." Yohji grunted, watching the smoke trickle up from the smoldering white stick as though bored. "Nagi fights Omittchi every time, they aren't gentle with him. Why now would they develop a heart for Omi?"

"Not heart." They glanced at him as he started, leaning off the wall and walking towards the oak table where Yohji was. "He said, for reasons he could not explain? Why would Omi's injuries bother Schwarz?"

"Ken." He glanced calmly at the cold bark that was his name, the way Aya always said it. "Stay with Omi now. Maybe, Schwarz knows something we don't. We will watch Bombay in shifts. He is not to be left alone at any time." He felt himself nodding, Yohji too, breathing out a thick puff of smoke with a heavy sigh. "Good."

________________________________________________________________________

"Slow down Farfarello." The Irishman glanced at him for a moment but the car didn't slow. "Shu say something."

"Ahh my head. Nagi, do something. Damn WEISS! TREACHEROUS CATS! DEVILS! TRUFEL!"

"Calm yourself." A single yellow eye glanced into the back seat from behind the wheel. Smiling at the fox which held its head in pain. "I will run that over Nagi." The timid boy whirled back to the front wide eyed. "That there." A single pale hand pointing to a pedestrian as the car started speeding up. "Sent with my messenge to god." {Farf slow the car down} "Wee Naoe give me the car." The yellow eye growled at him, yanking at the wheel as he started forcing the car to slow. "That is slow enough Wee Naoe. Slow enough!"

"No hurting God until we are home Farfarello." A pale icy hand ran onto his shoulder, mad and tense but it's touch was gentle. Dark blackened eyes staring straight ahead frowning at the intense throbbing it could feel leaking from the fox. The boy's head turning slowly as a white car went whizzing by them. "Turn around…Shu, Crawford just went by. Tell him where we are." He frowned at the moaning he could hear and feel in response. More fierce swearing cursing Weiss to death as he slowly turned around in his seat. Watching the white car slowly drop speed before the breaks slammed on. {We're over here Crawford} He sighed heavily, gently taking the wheel with his powers and pulling the car to the side over the Irish cursing and German ramblings. "Crawford is pissed."

"Crawford is Always Pissed Fluch, Scheibe" The fox sat up, holding his head as their leader started storming to the side of the car.

"What are you imbeciles doing." Strong hands grasping the window sill as the angered expression leaned down to them. "We have a mission you useless morons."

"Ah Crawford." The man glanced at the grinning Irishman. "Weiss set a trap for us. Look at all the wonderful things they have done." A pale hand slipped into the back seat gently running over the sweating forehead, and for once Crawford held an expression. Surprise.

"Nagi, what happened."

"They tricked us." The blackened eyes turned up to the man, feeling the anger sweep down numbing the thin limbs. "Lured us there with the thought Bombay was being injured. It's my fault Crawford."

"You are responsible?" The man's glare watched the boy nod slowly, eyes cast down ashamed. "Did you bring them all to Weiss?"

"Hai. Gomen." The car door ripped open, and the fatigued little form was ripped out by its arm. 

{Dark Child!}

"Farfarello." Crawford growled, holding the cast down eyes roughly next to it. "Drive home. Do you understand? Weiss may very well know something we do not yet. Watch your backs, all of you"

"Yes"

"Good." The door was slammed shut again and the fox sat up alarmed. {Where are you going Dark Child!?}

{Shu.}

"NAGI!" The throbbing in his head nearly killed him as he sat up entirely, watching the small form being drug to the car down the road. "Scheibe" {…Are you going to blow him when he brings you to his lap Dark Child?}

  
{No.} He felt relief and almost pride sweep over him with the answer. {Shu?} The voice was scared.

{He will only beat you then.} He sighed heavily as he leaned back into the seat. Glancing for only a moment at the yellow eye that was still watching Nagi disappear with a heavy smile.

"I enjoy Schwarz very much." The yellow eye smiled at him. "Ironically so. When god comes to see me…" The Irishman turned around starting the car again and pulling out. "It may very well be thanks to my team, rather then in regard to my own actions. Haha-yes I enjoy Schwarz very, very much Schuldig."

________________________________________________________________________

"Oi Omi?" He knocked gently on the bathroom door, straining to hear an answer as the sink water shut off.

"Nani?"

"It's Ken."

"Hai." The answer held a smile this time. Like Ken's voice wasn't recognizable. "Just-Just a minute Ken-kun." He sighed, shifting a step back from the door as he heard some stuff move around on the counter before the door opened to a pair of blue eyes that gave him a small smile. "Nani Ken-kun."

"Aya says he'll handle the shop with Yohji until later. I, well-"

"-Ken-kun gomen, I should have told you. Last night, I thought I heard Schuldig in the alley. Gomen, Gomen Ken-kun. I though I had imagined it. I didn't really know Schwarz was here."

"Nani?" He frowned, his eyes widening as he ran a hand through his hair. 'You-you heard Schwarz?"

"Ken-kun, will-will you promise not laugh at me if-if I-"

"Omi I promise. Dosenda?" He felt Omi's unease, blue eyes dropping to the floor slightly before muttering something to him as Omi started to his bedroom. He fallowed immediately, eyes locked on the simple blue t-shirt and honey blonde hair that turned around to him sinking down on its bed. 

"Ken-kun. Sometimes. I hear things in my head." -Shit- His head cursed as he immediately made a face and Omi got up stalking towards the closet to get away from his expression.

"Gomen Omi." Ah he was such an idiot sometimes.

"No." The blue eyes turned back to him with a hurt frown. Ken wasn't laughing he was scoffing. "Don't ever tell anyone what I said Ken-kun. I don't…want to talk to you now. Please leave." He gapped as Omi's hand shot at the door, his body shifting towards it before hesitating. Aya sent him up here with mission directions. Shit.

"Omi just hear me out." He gave the frowning expression a lop sided smile as he took a small step forward. "I-I only thought of Schuldig the moment you said that. I-"

"-You think I am like that?" Omi looked more hurt. Great. This is what he was famous for right? Ken Hidaka the man constantly suffering foot-in-mouth syndrome. "IS that what you think?"

"No!" He shook his head taking another step forward. God he was bundling this. "That wasn't what I meant. Just-ah Omi I am terrible at this kinda stuff. I-I keep putting my foot in my mouth. Just-gomen, let me think for a moment….Nani…demo…what type of things do you hear?" Omi quickly looked away, delicate thinner hands fists at the boy's sides as it stood. "Please Omi...gomen."

"…I don't know what types. Sometimes…voices…sometimes….warnings? When we're in danger."

"Danger?" He frowned slightly, but he made sure he only looked baffled the way he felt this time.

"Hai. During our missions. When we're hurt, I'll think of that person suddenly, and know they…." Crap, maybe his face wasn't convincing enough, Omi was starting to trail uneasily. "Ken-kun…say something."

"Eh?" He looked slightly shocked. LIKE WHAT!? He stammered mumbled nothings for a moment and Omi looked horrified at the response. Ken thought he was a loser for sure. A freak now.

"Just go Ken-kun." The blue eyes shot away from him again. "Gomen, I am not explaining myself well enough. This is not what I mean. Just go. I need, want to be alone." He watched the muttering wonder to the bed before sinking into it. Blue eyes rolling to look away from him and silently waiting for him to leave.

"No." Omi's eyes shot over the smooth shoulder at his answer. "I want to hear this. Gomen. I am sorry I am doing such a bad job Omi." Omi shot up as he walked over and sat down. Frowning blue eyes looking at him in half belief he wanted to hear so bad he wasn't leaving. "I don't think your weird." The blue eyes dropped to the bed thinking. "Maybe, this is…some type of…gift you have because *of* our missions."

"No." Omi looked back up, gently grabbing his shirt. "I don't think it's really me. Ken-kun someone's in my head."

"Nani?"

"All the time!" He jumped at Omi's yell, fingers tightening in his shirt with the surprise outburst. "Don't turn away from me Ken-kun." He tried to look away but Omi snapped into his face. "Gomen. I know how this must sound. It's not so bad all the time. I don't even notice all the time, I forget and then just…sometimes all of a sudden it's there again."

"Schuldig? Is it Schwarz Omi?" He grabbed Omi's shoulders concerned. Those bastards.

"H-hai, or, I am not sure Ken-kun. Maybe. Who else would it be?"

"Are they trying to learn things? About our missions?" He felt the soft honey blonde hair shake no as Omi looked back down. "Then what are they doing? Why you?"

"I don't know." The fingers in his shirt were relaxing, gently slipping away saddened. "They're...just watching me. Making fun of me. I hate them Ken-kun! They make me feel terrible! Like everywhere I go I always have someone looking over my shoulder!" He felt himself nodding, that was horrible. That was…that was crazy!

"Don't worry Omi. What about now? Do you feel them now?" He watched the blue eyes glance to the side as though thinking. A small silent pause running through them as he shifted onto the bed more. 

"No. Nothing now."

"So this is one of the sometimes, you feel nothing?"

"Hai"

"For how long will you feel nothing? When will they come back?!"

"I don't know!" Omi looked desperate for help, shaking no at him as he demanded answers. His tone was almost panicked and the younger boy was starting to feed off that, unsure of what to do.

"Just, since late yesterday, all of a sudden it's gotten worse. As though, I have something broadcasting everything I think. Like I am being recorded it's…Ken-kun it's…embarrassing. I feel like a fool."

"Baka." he smiled now, and he could visibly see Omi relax. "You probably don't sound like one Omi."

"No I probably do. I feel terrible. I can't watch what I say, I think to fast to keep anything private. I just blurt everything out."

"Hahaha." Omi immediately frowned as he laughed. Yet, it wasn't a mad frown, it was just slightly annoyed with him.

"Omi that's ridiculous." He grinned, running a hand onto his friends shoulder. "No one would have nothing to do but *sit* there and listen to *everything.* He frowned at the -it's not so ridiculous Ken-kun.- that was mumbled as his hand was shoved off. Blue eyes laying back down and rolling to look away from him. "Omi. Did you hear that?" The blue eyes shot at him wide eyed.

"Nani?"

He smiled. Chuckling slightly with his joke.

"Ken-kun! Your terrible!" Omi shoved him, watching him laugh as the worried expression faded.

"Maybe." He grinned tugging a pillow against the headboard and leaning into it. "Demo your smiling ne?" He watched the blue eyes think about that before giving him a sweeter smile. Ken had made him feel better. He chuckled at the small -arigato- sighed into a pillow as he smiled. "Omi. The voices don't ever…say anything to you do they? Tell you to…do things?" He sighed relieved at the -no- that muttered to him. 

"They just watch me Ken-kun. Like, take notes on what I am doing." He saw the thin shoulders shiver just explaining it.

"Maybe you should tell them something outrageous." Omi gave him a baffled look. "Then they'll get annoyed and bug off." He grinned at the sighed -Ken-kun- that just shoved him humored. "Tell them Yohji wants to meet them for a date…and that…Aya wants to meet them for a sewing class." He grinned at Omi's laughing as he shrugged. "*Then* tell me what they sayhaha." He grinned at the -Nooo- sighed at him before he slouched lower into the bed as Omi started tugging him down. Blue eyes looking at him as he lay down on his back next to his younger partner.

"Stay still Ken-kun. When they say something, maybe you'll hear it so close to me."

"Hounto ne?"

"Hai." He turned to the side, watching Omi nod from where they boy lay next to him looking up. "Shh I'll see if I…can." He nodded, turning to the ceiling as well. If that was true, he definitely wanted to hear it. He smiled slightly, this was exciting. He had no idea what this could possibly feel like, and his smile widened in anticipation. His mind forcing himself to stay still, he never wanted to fidget so bad in all his life. "Yamete" He froze as Omi gently touched him. Blue eyes closed and relaxed, gently gripping his hand.

"Gomen." He smiled, he hadn't realized he *was* fidgeting. He felt Omi's grip relax but the hand stayed on his and he smiled. "Arigato."

"Hmm." Omi hummed softly, and he glanced over. If Omi feel asleep would this still work?

"Don't fall asleep on me." He nudged Omi's arm slightly, but the light face only frowned. "Shit, Omi wake up some." He frowned nudging slightly harder before sliding closer so his entire side was in contact with Omi's. "I want to hear Omi. Do you hear something?" He frowned as one blue eye opened slightly and looked at him.

"Ken-kun." He raised his eyebrows at the sighed relaxed mutter that was his name. "Lay down and be quiet." He choked a laugh before gently laying down. Feeling Omi shift slightly and some of his contact disappeared. He frowned immediately shifting closer again. He wanted to hear this, and a faint smile crept over Omi's lips. He felt his heart pick up immediately. He had never been this close to Omi for so long, with it so quiet. The urge to fidget ran off him like water. Laying like this was soothing, he'd give anything just to stay here all day and relax. "Ken-Kun!" He jumped as Omi's hand tightened on his immediately. Blue eyes squeezed shot. "Do you want…"

"Hai! Hai! Can you do it right now?" He felt himself sitting up. Leaning over Omi's tense face and rigid body teetering on the very edge of letting *those* voices into its head. "Let me hear Omi."

"Hai." The boy nodded immediately before the blue eyes flew open terrified. What they saw was not their room, it was…a car door. The underneath of the steering wheel from between someone's legs, the gas petal, the breaks and…pain. Voices in his mind -You dirty whore, look at me when I talk to you- -Do you hear this too? Who's there? Whose?--What are you doing? Are you talking to someone? Can't focus for one second. Useless.- More pain, against his face, against his body. Why couldn't he see who this person was. The figure, a man. Just black. A form, nothing more then a shadow jerking him up. He could see the seats of the car now, the parking garage outside the car windows. His legs were being spread just to scare and tease him. Holding him down, his wrists were clamped in the man's hand. His hips bucking to get away, his mind screaming. Calling for someone for help, rejecting the reassurances being whispered from another voice. Saying this was only a tease nothing would happen, it could not come down and help.--Let me go!--Shut up!--LET ME GO!---You'd rather be his slut wouldn't you. Rather be his dirty little slut--LET ME GO!!!-Suffer-

"OMI! OMI!" He freaked, struggling to keep his hand clamped over the screaming mouth. Using his body weight to keep the young assassin still and from hurting himself. "OMI OPEN YOUR EYES." His fierce whispers begging the blue eyes to open back up and register where they were.

"NO! NO! KEN-KUN! KKEEEENN-KUN! YAMETE! YAMETE! LET ME GO! HELP ME SCHWARZ!"

He froze with that cry. Did Omi just scream for Schwarz? "Omi stop." He frowned, wiggling his body closer to the thrashing chest he was on top of. Omi's hand suddenly grabbing his hair and yanking at it. "Ite!" He choked, trying to pull away but it was impossible. "Rgg." He grabbed the boy's hand and bit down as hard as he could.

"AHH!" The blue eyes opened and locked with his immediately. Silent and panting as he nodded.

"Omi?" He choked relief at the shaky -h-hai- that breathed up at him. "Nani?" He cringed panicked. He couldn't hear anything. All he had felt was terror and more terror and some sort of pain. "Omi what was that?!"

"Oh Ken-kun." He watched the blue eyes well with tears, thinner body still registering what it had seen and felt. All of the emotions and sounds still attached to it. Sloshing around like water in its mind. The place it had been, the voice who's mind it was in had attached to him. Wouldn't let him go, didn't want to be alone right then and clamped down on him like a lifeline. "I was stuck. I was in a garage, a car."

"No." He shook his head wide eyed. "You were right here with me Omi. You never moved. You started screaming and I had to shut you up or Aya and Yohji would have heard you." He felt the boy's head shaking no.

"Ken-Kun! Did you feel that! TERRIBLE! I was IN the car! I Was!"

"SHHH." He covered the smaller mouth again, tears streaming over his hand as the shaking body started coughing gently. Looking up as it tried to force the tears away before glancing down at them.

"AMmmm." His eyes were on the door, straining to hear if Yohji or Aya had heard the yelling before glancing at Omi's muffled cry. Blue eyes looking down at their bodies, blushing horrible at the way he was between the thin legs of sensitive skin. All of them pressed together. He fallowed the gaze before jerking away and sitting up. He hadn't realized they were *that* close either.

"Y-you started fighting and screaming Omi. I-I.." He stammered pulling back so he was kneeling between the upraised legs and cargo shorts. Wide blue eyes looking down at him from the sweating, blushing face and panting chest. "Go-gomen Omi" He shook his head, and let it slide before freezing as he heard someone coming. He scrambled forward, falling off the bed and mad dashing to the door. Reaching for the handle as he slipped again. His fingers just brushing it, just close enough to turn the lock. With a gulp of air he turned it and collapsed to the floor with a heavy groan.

"Omi, Ken?" He sighed, thank god it wasn't Aya.

"Hai Yohji-kun?" He glanced back, Omi was sitting up and looked worse now. Honey blonde hair drenched with sweat and sticking up from where it had thrashed into the pillow. Sweating shaking figure and face tense and red as though with fever.

"Open the door bishounens. What's going on in there? Aya and I can hear screaming and banging." Screaming and banging? His eyes widened as he opened his mouth for some excuse. Some excuse, anything!"

"Ah Gomen Yohji-kun!" Man Omi was quick. "Ken-kun was tickling me, gomen! We'll be quiet." He blinked, choking a small sound before glancing back at the tense blue eyes waiting through the pause to see if Yohji would buy it. Thin hands digging into the side of the bed in anticipation. He would never believe Omi though a door again. The boy's voice was flawless and happy, nothing like the body he saw before him. Omi could have been bleeding all over the floor and he never would have known it with a voice like that.

There was a small grunt from the other side of the door and Yohji's weight shifted. "Ken (snort) baka." Trudging footsteps starting back down the hall as he collapsed further into the floor with relief. Calling a -Hai!- to the "And unlock the door, its suspicious." Slowly lifting his arm and twisting the small lock again before collapsing back where he was.

"Omi." He panted slightly pushing himself up and turning around. Omi was staring at him, legs pulled to the boy's chest, blue eyes uneasy. "What just happened, you-"

"AHA!" He jumped as the bedroom door burst open. He spun around to see Yohji grinning at them before the sure face slumped. "Ahhh you two are boring little liars." A wink came at him and he frowned. His immediate panic sinking to annoyance.

"Yohji-kun!" Omi exclamation was accusing. "Knock before you come into my room!"

"Hai! Hai!" The older man was shrugging the request off already, trudging over to him before glancing at Omi and stopping. "Shimatta Omi." The boy shoved the strong hand off its forehead immediately. "Ken."

"It's not what it looks like…" He sighed heavily, knowing exactly what Yohji *would* think. "Your not going to believe it Yohji." He sighed heavier now. Yohji was *never* going to believe this one.

"Ken-kun." He felt a hand tug on his shirt whispering at him to be quiet.

"It's like this Yohji." He sighed. How was he going to explain Omi heard little voices suddenly? "Omi hear's-"

"-Yohji-kun! I haven't ever-" Omi suddenly jumped up in front of him. Slapping a hand over his mouth. "-What I mean was, Ken-kun and I were…" the blue eyes shot around the room. Trying to think of an excuse for the noises, and the way he looked. "We were…" He licked his lips, stalling.

"Relax Omittchi. I can see what you were doing by how Ken is practically drooling on you." Omi ripped the hand away from his mouth with the statement. Yohji was glaring at him mad. "What your doing is dangerous Omi."

"Hai!" The blue eyes nodded immediately nudging him to agree and he muttered a -Hai- at the firm expression Yohji was giving him. "Yohji-kun don't worry, it's not as bad as it looks Ken-kun and I were just-"

"Ken." Omi jumped slightly at the bark from the doorway. Smaller mouth dropping open with Aya's cold stare. This couldn't get much worse. "Yohji's shift is *Over*." It was said with almost a snap aimed at the wide blue eyes. "Your needed in the shop."

"Demo Aya!" He made face, motioning at Yohji who gave Aya a funny look.

"No. Get downstairs. Your needed for work." The violet eyes snapped at Omi, sizing up the younger boy with a disapproving glare that made the blue eyes drop to the floor shifting away. He muttered a small -Hai- trudging out the door. Arguing with Aya now would only make *more* mess for him and mainly for Omi. Now just wasn't the time to pick a fight. Even though he still wanted to talk out what happened, h was dying to know. Now just wanted a good time. Aya stood glaring at the gently honey blonde strands of Omi's head until the blue eyes finally managed enough to look up. "Wash your face and clean up." Aya sneered before turning and starting down the hall and down the stairs.

"Kuso what a mess ne? Omittchi?" the blue eyes shot at his mumble as he sunk onto the twin bed slumping his head into his hands. "Omi, if you have feelings for Ken…you have to be careful not to make them so obvious."

"Yohji-kun." He jumped sitting up more as Omi just sunk to the ground exhausted with this. Grabbing one of his knees as the blue eyes looked up at him. "Ken-kun was helping me do something. It's not what everyone thinks it is."

"What was he helping you with then?" He slid a finger under the thin chin, lifting the blue eyes up to him. "People always say it's not what it looks like Omittchi, but you find out…it usually is *just* what it looks like. Besides, if what you say is true, what were you doing in here with Ken?" He grunted as the blue eyes turned away from him.

"Talking."

"More like yelling."

"That was my fault. Gomen, I didn't know I got so loud."

"You were screaming stop Omi." Yohji didn't look very impressed. "Omi I never knew you…felt the way you do." The blue eyes didn't dart away from his kind almost sad tone. "Can I ask you something Omittchi."

"Hai Yohji-kun." 

"Why Ken?" The blue eyes stayed locked with his, even though they were astonished with the question. Who knew what Aya thought he was doing with Ken-kun if he really was yelling things like that. Yohji-kun definitely seemed to have made his mind up about what they were doing, no doubt about it so…What did he think? His blue eyes dropped to the floor slightly, remembering waking up to Ken's light kisses. They had felt good. Laying beside Ken felt safe, and sweet, something he didn't want to stop. 

"Wakarenai…I just…don't know."

"Bishonen." He glanced up, Yohji's face was soft and reassuring. "Part of you knows what I am asking you, and part of you knows the answer already. "Doushite?….doushite Ken." He watched the blue eyes firm slightly. They were coming to their decision and he was helping to do it. Maybe this was for the best, but for him it was most likely for the worst. Omi would go to Ken and he would have to stay quiet and let it happen.

"He listens to me Yohji-Kun." He watched the soft honey strands of blonde hair nod lightly. Ruffling amongst each other the way he wanted to run his hands against the soft gentle skin sitting before him. His eyes fallowed the cargo shorts and t-shirt as they stood up, giving him a small glance before muttering an -I am going to wash my face- and starting towards the bathroom. His green eyes patiently waiting where he sat.

"I would have listened to you too Omittchi." He sighed, flopping back onto the bed and closing his eyes. This was the worst place for him to be right now. The entire room smelled of Omi and now, where he was on the bed, it held the slightest pinch of Ken.

_______________________________________________________________________

"Kisama." He threw open the office door without so much as a thought of what might happen to him. His green eyes glaring furious. "Bastard. Doushite!? What did you think you were doing."

"What are you babbling about Schuldig. Is your headache acting up?" The fox became enraged with the comment, and he could hear the panting from where he sat in the office chair. Wild orange hair in his doorway, violently snorting at him with a glare that wanted to rip him up and bruise him the color of the bruises in the next room. "Problem. Schuldig."

"No more." He glanced over at the snarl. Green wild kitsune eyes stabbing at him. "Last time. The Dark Child is mine now. I am taking him."

"Taking him?" He raised one eyebrow, slowly un-entertained.

"Yes. I am taking him." The calm gaze behind the slim rim of glasses dropped back to the work on the office desk.

"He's property. You can not have him Schuldig." With the silence, the gaze lifted, looking over the fox with slight interest now.

"I am taking him. You are never to touch him again. If you have something to say, you say it to me." He growled out his words, his expression unaltered as the tall suited man stood up glaring back at him. This threat, this projection of strength was disobedience, it would go straight to the fox's head. "Do you understand what I am saying to you?" He glared at the precog, waiting for a movement. Feeling the energy in his head as the mind in front of him started working. Worming into the future with an effort to see just where an attack or surrender would land them. Even now, with such personal matters, business came first. Schwarz would be put on the line with an error that would so effectively damage the team.

"We have a mission tonight. I don't care what you do with Nagi. Keep him out of my sight, he's worthless anyway. Just be ready for the mission...Now get out."

He had won. He stood still for a moment, lingering in the office doorway as Crawford's gaze dropped back to the desk. That was it. The Dark Child was his now. He turned his back on the office with nothing less than satisfaction and pride. Quickly heading back to the gray room that had its blinds down and lights turned off. {Nagi, may I come in?} He smiled outside the closed door, waiting for the reply as he took hold of the doorknob.

{No. I am busy.} He frowned, Nagi had never told him no. 

{Dark Child….I have some news for you.}

{I already know. Please leave me alone now.} He frowned, throwing open the door and stepping inside. His aggressive eyes jumping through the room as they adjusted. Scanning for the thin boy. {You are not listening to me Shu} He smiled at the mumble as he started forward, walking directly to the small dark twin bed and frowning down confused at the empty sheets. In such a room, where could a young boy hide from a fox.

Dark blacked eyes were watching his feet linger in the doorway, before the footsteps came closer. Walking directly up to the side of the bed and looking down at it. Shifting for a moment before Schuldig's knees came into view dropping to the floor. Then the orange hair and fox eyes fallowed, leaning down to look at him. "What are you doing under there Dark Child?" A small smile spoke to him. Watching him lay still under the bed, fingers dug into the bottom of the mattress where he was hiding. "Give me your hand and I will pull you out." He felt strong fingers brush against his arm, and the sensation shot straight between his legs. Schuldig felt the spark and the fingers pulled back slightly. "You know not of what you ask of me…Dark Child."

His blacked eyes closed, the mattress fading to nothing. "I do" He whispered. "Why do you deny me."

"I do not deny you." the orange hair and face pulled back, standing up and sitting on the bed. Once again all he could see were Schuldig's shoes and pants. "I simply do not take you. These are two different things Dark Child."

"Why won't you take me Shu?" There was a pause of silence, and he wiggled his fingers deeper into the mattress. Strengthening his grip. "Shu?"

"Won't you come out from under there Dark Child?"

"No."

"Why not?" He dug his fingers in more, Schuldig could already feel the scared and lonely vibes from him, even hiding. "Why are you so frightened."

"I look funny."

"Nani? Wie?" The fox's weight shifted over the boy who's fingers clutched the mattress.

"Crawford made me this way."

"Come out."

"No."

"Come out!" He jumped at the hard demand that was almost sneered at him.

"Do not make me." He shook his head, his fingers sunken deep into the material that was lapping at his knuckles. "Shu, do not make me please." He jumped as the fox stood up. His body tensing at the threatening emotions he could feel. 

"Come out and stand before me Dark Child…or I will walk out of your room and not look back for you." The fox waited, eyes glaring at the bed where nothing more than spiking fear and shaky -you wouldn't. You Wouldn't!?- ramblings clawed from the small mind. "I will." He whispered his confirmation, and a small hand immerged from under the tight half a foot space under the mattress. Clawing at the floor in a desperate attempt to get out to him before he could move. His green eyes watching the thin shaky arms pull out the strands of chocolate brown hair, thin bare chest of ribs and shoulder blades immerging next before the gray pajama pants. The boy slowly climbing to his feet, standing before the fox expressionless. "Kuso. Scheibe Nagi." The boy flinched as he spoke its name. It's blackened orb eyes falling to look at the floor. The large gash above the right one still trickling blood down its face, and a harsh bruise bit at the left side of its chin. "What did he do to you?"

"Nothing."

He frowned at the answer, before coming forward. Watching the thin form become rigid, afraid of him and all the pain he made it feel. He grabbed the boy, pulling the chest up to his and holding the trembling form a foot off the ground in his arms. "My Dark Child. He will never hurt you again. You are mine now." He pulled the boy to him, gentle strands of hair tickling his jaw bone as the small head pushed into his neck for safety. His hand gently running up to it and running through the soft strands onto the bare neck. "Shhhh." He hushed the boy gently, turning around and sitting on the edge of the twin bed. Looking down at the skinny body laid out in his lap staring up at him. "He will never hit you again. Never touch you again. You no longer have to worry about him. I will fight for you now Dark Child." The boy's hand ran up to his face. Gently sliding down his cheek bone to his chin before tracing fingers over his lips. Blackened orbs staring up at him, running a second hand up to his face and tracing it back to his hair admiring everything there was about him.

"I am sorry my body is to dirty for you Shu." He smiled slightly, drawing the boy closer to him. Feeling it wince as he ran his hand down its back, ass and under its legs. The sensitive skin there had been beaten black and blue.

"Do not worry yourself with such thoughts Dark Child." He sighed, gently laying back into the sheets and pulling the thin form on top of him. Feeling it curl up rapping its skinny arms around him. For once it would not force him to shove it off by worming its fingers were they shouldn't be. The boy was bruised to badly to stand any strong contact against its skin.

________________________________________________________________________

3 days later

His eyelids were finally drooping closed with the weight that told him next time they opened it would be mourning and he was going to sleep heavy tonight. Thank god, he was dead tired and he had the first shift tomorrow mourning. "aaa" He groaned as he heard a small knock on his door. "Naaannnii?" Groaning as he rolled over and took a few pillows with him until he had one eye peeking out. Watching the door knob slowly turn and open an inch, pause, and then open just enough for a single blue eye to peer in at him. "Nani Omi?"

"Ken-kun, your not asleep?…Are….are you very tired?"

"Aaa" He sighed shoving the pillow off his chest as he started blinking to wake his eyes up more. "No Omi. I am not that tired. What do you need?"

"Nothing Ken-kun I just-wanted to know if…"

He turned towards the door with a slight frown. "Omi it's fine. Come in and shut the door." He gave the blue eyes a goofy face as he propped himself up to his elbow so he could hear better. "Are your muscles hurting again?" He frowned watching Omi squeeze in and gently shut the door. The small mumbled -just a little- coming back to him as he sat up completely, running a hand through his hair. "Baka." He sent a grin over to the rigid figure. "No, I am not tired. Come on." He sighed heavily, getting up as Omi came forward immediately.

"Gomen Ken-kun, if your tired-"

"-No." He sighed grabbing Omi's thin shoulders and shoving the honey blonde at his bed as he climbed out of it. "No problem Omi, just forget it." He sighed watching the boy climb in and lay stomach down pulling a pillow over as he climbed onto the thin legs. His hands gently shoving the loose pj t-shirt up around the boys neck as he started massaging. "Che! Omi your back is terrible. Relax." He frowned, as he gently ran his fingers down his friends muscles. They felt like they were locked into place.

"Gomen! Ken-kun I thought you were too tired." He sighed, geez, knowing Omi the only reason he showed at all was because it was hurting.

"I *am* tired demo….Omi your back is like…" He frowned working his fingers into the tense muscles carefully. He could see the blue eyes cringing heavily in the dark. "I think their getting worse ne?" He sighed at the -no, a little better Ken-kun…just…chotto.- "Che." He swore as he hit the first tight knot and Omi's shoulders arched to get away from his pressure before cringing a small -Itai- at him. "Gomen."

"Arigato Ken-kun I…aaaa didn't want to bother you." He sighed, almost through tackling the thin shoulders that felt like steel. Though he never said anything, or made jokes like Yohji he wasn't blind to the fact that Omi was the most under developed of the four of them. Yet, there was a feel to the boy that was metal underneath. Somehow, all the muscles were just hidden with a smooth grace. 

"Your like steel you know." He grinned his chuckle as he rubbed down the shoulder blades, leaving the shoulders loose and relaxed. His chuckle choking a small laugh as Omi smiled sleepily, ah this felt good. "Don't look it but you are."

"Arigato." He grinned at the whispered thank you before frowning. Leaning slightly closer to the smooth skin under his hands.

"Omi…did you hurt yourself?"

"Nani?" Omi tried to shift under him, blue eyes peering back at him from over the light shoulder.

"You have a few bruises." He frowned, feeling Omi jerk under him as though upset with what he said. A thin hand reaching back and feeling around where his fingers were. "Here." He grabbed it and moved it over the bruises. Watching them connect and press gently before snapping away disturbed. "Omi?"

"I don't know how I got them."

"Nani?" He frowned, shifting up the thin thighs so he could lean down and look Omi in the face. "What did you say?" He frowned harder, staring at the blue eyes that slowly looked up at him. Omi's mouth opened slightly, but the soft hair just shook no.

"I think…maybe there is something wrong with me…Ken-kun." He jumped as Omi started moving under him, rolling over. He sat up more, offering the blue eyes enough room to turn and look at him. "I have…others.. I don't know where they came from either." He frowned, not sure what to say. "They just, started appearing."

"How many?" Omi's eyes dropped slightly before resurfacing with a -fifteen?- "Fifteen?!" He choked grabbing the thin shoulder. "Where? Let me see them?"

"Ken-kun!" Omi jumped slightly, shaking no as a blush ran into the light cheeks. "They're…they're kind of low Ken-kun." He nodded immediately, relaxing his concerned expression and Omi relaxed with him. He was quiet thinking this over before watching the light face just glance away, thinking. Omi looked peaceful inside his room, or when they were together, and it was an expression and feeling he was beginning to yearn for. It set him at peace too, and his eyes snapped at the small pink tongue that jumped from his partners mouth and quickly licked the thin lips.

"Gomen I'll…it's too late to think about this now ne?" Even in the dark he could see the relieved expression. "I am going to get a drink. Do you want something?"

"Hai. Arigato." He sighed as he got up, hearing Omi just lay back down as he started into the hall and down the stairs. All the lights were off, and he went about smacking his toe into the corner of the wall, tripping lightly on crap Yohji left on the stairs, and fumbling for the kitchen light switch which he couldn't find. All the while giving a fast loud curse, before smaller annoyed mumbled ones that followed him like bread crumbs. Trudging over to the fridge he grabbed the first clear bottle of water he saw, two cups off the counter and started heading back up the stairs. Tripping *again* on the *same* pile of crap. 

He growled as he trudged back into his room. "Bakayarou" Omi sat up immediately locking eyes with him confused. "Not you." He smiled "I tripped *twice* on Yohji's stupid crap. Just leaves it littered all over the stairs baka."

"Hai!" Omi snapped the bottle from him with a wide grin, no doubt laughing at him. "Your so clumsy Ken-Kun."

"Hai." He smiled, leveling both cups in his hands as Omi poured. He was thirstier now looking at the water, and the second Omi put the bottle down they both started gulping. He frowned in a second, but he had already gotten two or three gulps down before he spit the rest of the cold hard vodka from his mouth to the floor. "Baka! Yohji!"

"GOMEN!" He jumped as the cold flush, and sudden yell as the temperature change hit. "Gomen Ken-kun!" His brown eyes frowning down at his now Vodka soaked shirt, Omi's face blasted with surprise and a smile. "hahahaa."

"Omi." He frowned, watching the blue eyes start laughing. Wiping some of the spit liquor off him with half-ass flicks. "Soka." he grunted, slumping onto the bed as he ripped his shirt off with a sigh. Smearing the rest of the liquor off him with the dry portions of his shirt as Omi continued laughing before abruptly silencing. He frowned glancing over. "Oi! Omi!" He yanked the vodka bottle from the thin lips that were sucking it down. "This is not mine!"

"Ken (hiccup) Kun Yohji won't miss it if we drink it all and hide the bottle." He was staring for a moment. Taking a second glance at the clear bottle that was beading drops of dew along its glass surface, before back at Omi's relaxed expression that simply laid back. As though the idea, and bottle weren't even in the room. It must have been a spiked idea, because that didn't sound like Omi to him.

"H-hounto ne?" the blue eyes glanced up at him from where they were sprawled out on his bed as he sat there for a few minutes. "Omi…." He trailed, slowly sprouting a smile as Omi grinned at him. "Baka, your drunk already." He shoved the light hand playfully as it made a poor attempt to grab the bottle from him.

"Feels nice. This must be why Yohji-kun does it so much, ne Ken-kun?" He took another glance at the bottle, yeah it probably would feel nice but. Wouldn't it be one of those cold day's in hell when he never got up and Aya found him with a hang over when he was supposed to open.

"Haha Aya." He chuckled shaking his head, but Omi's eyes snapped at the door pulling a blanket up to cover most of the bare chest that lay in his sheets. He glanced back at the still face watching the door before grinning at the blue eyes that connected with his. "Ha…Hahaha."

"Hahah." He started laughing first but Omi fallowed in a second, "Shhh baka." He grinned shoving a disoriented finger to his lips as a thin hand tried to cover his mouth. Unaware of how loud it was laughing itself. He slumped into the bed with the weakened state his humored arms were in. "Hahaha!"

"Aya-kun is going to be…so mad!haha." He nodded, watching Omi drop to chuckles as he just slouched. 

"Omi." He grinned watching the blue eyes glance at him with another sleepy smile. "ah" He shrugged "Douitashimashite" (for us it would be like, I forgot what I was going to say)

"Hah-Hai." He frowned slightly as Omi started getting up, sliding off his bed and starting for the door slightly. "Ha..haha…Doko?…Where are you going?" He grinned at the slurred -bathroom- that mumbled back to him as he leaned further into the warm sheets, glancing at his cup. What the hell, Yohji probably won't miss the bottle anyway. He brought the bitter liquor back to his mouth. Aware he probably wasn't in exactly his best mind state while drawing this conclusion, but then again…in this mind state. He didn't really care.

________________________________________________________________________

"BUMSEN!" He bolted up immediately, not sure what it was but it was warm and runny and it just seemed to have exploded all over his chest. "What the hell! NAGI!?" He jumped, he knew what it was now, he could smell it. Gagging strands of faded chocolate brown hair leaning over him better this time and choking more vomit onto the floor. "AaaaaScheibe." He growled, waiting for the boy to finish before easing his expression as the worried blacked eyes pulled back over him.

"G-gomen." Thin shaky hand wiping some of the vomit off its chin as it looked down at him. "I'll clean it up."

"No." He growled getting up and grimacing as he felt some of the puke on his chest slide down. "Relax!" He snapped a yell at the shaky figure in the bed that only jumped. "Dark-Nagi?" He frowned confused, moving slightly closer to the boy who just shrank back from him. Dropping deeper into the bed as his face leaned almost nose to nose with the small one. "Is that Vodka?" He watched the black eyes glance up for only a brief moment before snapping away. "What the *hell* is going on here." He frowned before grabbing the thin shoulder that smiled at him lightly. "Scheibe your drunk." He frowned letting the boy go. Storming to the bathroom and cleaning himself off. He could already hear Nagi changing the sheets in a rather drunken clumsy way. But, how? Nagi hadn't been drunk when they went to sleep? They didn't even have any Vodka in the…well…none that he was aware of. Then again, this wasn't exactly the first *weird* thing he had noticed in the last few days. The Dark Child had seemed, what was the word for it, not really happy but less, depressed? He had seen two smiles in the last five days. That was an unprecedented record. Some of the bruises had cleared up extremely fast. The gash above the boys eye had all but disappeared that night. The boy had offered to help one of them three times that day and now he was drunk!? He stormed back to the room and directly to the bed the boy was already back in. "NAGI!"

"NANI!?" The boy jumped, screaming an answer immediately as it sunk lower .

"Do you think you can fool me by looking away. What are you doing Dark Child?" He cocked a grin. Whatever Nagi was hiding it was probably outrageous or, terrible, or…aww he could hardly imagine. "Speak Dark Child. Your are killing me with suspense."

"I am doing nothing." The blackened eyes turned up to him expressionless, but the monotone voice slurred slightly with the alcohol. He had to admit he found that slightly attractive. The boy's drunken stare just looking at him, smiling in the slightest way possible. He knew the blackened eyes must want to laugh so bad but they reframed, and it wasn't like he hadn't noticed the other differences. The extra communication, the participation, Nagi wasn't hiding in his room every second anymore. There was even extra physical contract that wasn't as lustful as before.

"Liar Dark Child. Your pants are burning." The slim face smiled so wide, and so wickedly he got a chill. "Tell me what it is your up to or *I* will run mad." He chuckled, sliding back into the sheets, watching the bare chest just sit up more and giggle. "Dark Child?" He almost laughed himself, the sound was so light and deep, but still it was a giggle. The boy could laugh? The fox was astonished. "What have you done to yourself you wicked thing." He grinned tugging the bare arms and chest into him. The black eyes immediately sliding up directly over his own, breathing onto his nose.

"I am researching Shu."

"Researching?" He chuckled, feeling the thin fingers slide into his hair. "Researching what, Dark Child."

"Life, and all that alles me." His green eyes buckled slightly now, bouncing the boy's weight ever so slightly as he laughed. "I am leaning well ne? (hiccup)"

"Mmmperhaps." He closed his eyes with a smile. Feeling the thin fingers run around the scalp of his orange strands, tugging slightly and making him crazy inside. The boys body only moving closer as he ran his hand down its back and under its ass gripping each cheek gently. That was enough, and in an instant thin lips were pressing into his with the taste and smell of vodka.

_______________________________________________________________________

He jumped from where he was splashing water onto his face. "Ken-kun?!" Whirling around towards the door and ignoring the water that dripped down onto his bare chest. Someone just pinched his ass. He felt it, and he panicked slightly-not just with the fact that the feeling had shot straight to his groin, but with the fact that no one was there. "Tickster." He growled a frown, stomping from the bathroom directly to Ken's room and flinging the door open and then shut behind him. 

"Omi, look at this." Ken was still playing with the vodka on the bed where he left him but…he frowned.

"Sneaky ecchi." He watched Ken stop chuckling. Slowly forming a frown with his words.

"Ecchi?" Baffled brown eyes turning to him as he walked directly to the side of the bed and scrambled back on. "Hounto ne? Omi?" He frowned slightly before backing away as Ken grinned at him shoving the vodka aside for a moment.

"Ken-kun?" He jumped as strong hands grabbed his shoulders and shoved him back. "Demo.." Ken's hand ran down his side to his hip gently rubbing into his skin and he wiggled. "That tickles Ken-kun." He tugged away slightly before freezing as the smell of Vodka neared his lips with Ken's. Soft brown eyes staring down at him and he tugged a pillow closer staring back up into them. Ken had one hand on his hip and the other leaning into the bed by his head so…Why did it feel like someone was massaging his ass!? "Ken-k-" Ken's lips jumped at his. Pressing into him with a gentle but firm touch the same time he jerked the tightly clutched pillow over his lap. Hiding the stimulation he could feel building in his pants from someone else's hands. "Ken-kun!" He sucked air with hunger when Ken finally pulled away huffing. A strong hand gently running over his forehead and brushing his hair back. "Ken-Kun I feel funny. I feel like there's people touching me." He frowned slightly worried, the room was getting a little fuzzy from the alcohol too. "I think I am a little drunk."

"No Omi. Daijobu." The blue eyes looked up at him with the reassurance. "I am touching you. Can't you feel that?"

"Hai." He nodded feeling Ken's lips gently run down onto his forehead and he stiffened slightly. Ken was drunk, he didn't know what he was doing. How come he wasn't that drunk? He never drank. "Ken-kun your drunk." He frowned, jumping slightly as the strong hand on his hip ran up onto his chest. "Ken-kun." He wiggled shoving it off but it came back twice as fast and hard, grabbing his nipple. "Ken-kun!" He jumped sitting up fast and turning back to look at the brown eyes that just sank into the bed slightly. Running a hand up his back appreciating his skin. He couldn't say he wasn't aroused. Couldn't deny Ken's touch caused something a little more then it should but...

"Gomen Omi." Ken sighed heavily looking up to make eye contact as the hand dropped away. "I am drunk demo…" He watched Ken slowly grab the Vodka bottle and start dragging it up the sheets. "I still know…daijobu, what I am doing. Omi." He jumped as Ken grabbed him again. "Lie back Omi. Let me taste your skin." Ken shoved him back before he could answer-he wanted to say yes but…but…

"Ken-kun!" He screamed as some of the cold bitter vodka poured over his nipple before Ken's mouth attacked it. "Atsui!" He arched his back immediately, directly into Ken's mouth and face as strong hands slide up his sides again. Pressure appearing all over him as Ken climbed on, holding him down softly and his body floored with the excitement. His blue eyes wide as he looked down at the rough red tongue that was licking his red nub of skin before gently kissing upwards towards his face. "Ah, Ken-kun! Ammm." He groaned as the soft lips started moving up his neck, nipping at his jaw bone. Each kiss was running right under the pillow on his lap. His body was wiggling against his will. Jerking with all the good feelings on his chest and the feeling of Ken's legs moving around on his own. His eyes opening slightly as Ken stopped, panting on his skin and waiting for him to look up.

"Omi..Is this ok?" He felt himself nodding as Ken's hands slid up to his shoulders, studying him as he gently started moving. Slowly lifting his head and gently leaning forward to plant a shy kiss on Ken's thin lips that had just spread some of the best feelings of his life over his chest. He couldn't believe this was happening. "Omi if anything feels-"

"-Hai! Dijobu! I read about this on the…internet chotto." He watched Ken blink in astonishment before a wide mischievous grin came at him.

"Ecchi." He grunted an uneasy laugh at Ken's expression. Staying still as Ken started leaning to his mouth again. He closed his eyes as he felt Ken sucking in his bottom lip slightly before the tongue gently pressing on his lips. He frowned, ever so slightly opening his mouth just a little, and Ken's tongue slipped in immediately. His eyes flung open at the weird feeling and he yanked his head away. "Gomen Omi." Ken was back in his face in a minute. "Gomen."

"No! Gomen Ken-kun I…" He trailed his stomach a tense knot, unsure if what had happened was something he wanted or hated. "G-gomen."

"Don't apologize Omi, I don't want to make you kiss me." He felt Ken move to pull back and sit up, but he grabbed the strong arms and hugged them tighter.

"Hai! Gomen! Douitashimashite." He gave Ken a huge smile, watching the drunk brown eyes study him while admitting a sleepy grin and -hai- leaning back to his mouth. His stomach tensing up as he felt Ken's tongue ask again and he opened his mouth slowly, just enough. He jumped expecting the same hunger to fly in that Ken had showed before, but this time the tongue was softer. Gently slipping into his mouth and pressing into his slightly. Choking a laugh into him as Ken's brown eyes opened to find his wide open and cross eyed. 

"Omi."

"Gomen!"

"Haha." He grinned ever so slightly as Ken chuckled leaning into his chest. He arched immediately. "Your chest is pretty sensitive ne?" He blushed. "Maybe a break.." Ken slurred a grin up at him. "A kissing break for you Omi." A drunken finger pointed at him slightly and he grinned as it ran onto his lips playing with them as he smiled. "I want to see what else you have anyway." He bit the fingers on his lips for fun, basking in the gentle rubbing sensation Ken was massaging into his ribs and then down to his abs. His back arching in the feeling, loving it. "Like that?"

"Ooohh Keeeen-kuun." He smiled, closing his eyes as Ken started sucking on the sensitive skin above his hips, a strong hand running back up to his chest and neck and gently playing with him as he gripped the sheets. "Arigato Ken-Kun." He grinned at the slurred -Yohji hit's the nail on the head with his pet names- that was muttered into his abs before licking down to the rim of his pants. He jerked, tensing slightly as a strong hand slid to the rim, and he looked down. Gently grabbing the hand and tugging it away slightly. "Ken-kun."

"Omi." The brown eyes looked up at him with a smile, and gently tugged on the pillow over his lap. "Ooomi." Ken grinned at him before hiccupping a few times.

"Ken-kun, no." He shook his head, brushing the strong hands off the pillow, and Ken sat up. He cringed as the brown eyes were idle for a moment, looking at him. "Gomen."

"No Omi." He glanced up at the gentle touch, watching Ken smile at him. "Dijoubu. Keep it there." He frowned as Ken winked at him, before jumping as he felt the warm rough palms of Ken's hands on each of his knees. "I know what your hiding Omi." 

"Ken-kun! Your drunk!"

____________________-

He growled, rolling over at the second loud -Ken-Kun!- that had made it through his wall. His green eyes glaring into the pillow as he pulled a second one over his head and smashed it to his ear. They both sounded a little…drunk or…stoned or…something. They better not be drinking his stuff in there. As far as he knew Ken didn't have any liquor. "So help me bishounens." He growled burring his head into the pillow as Omi's soft voice yelled a protest and then groaned in appreciation. He shuddered. "Kuso you lucky bastard Ken." He growled. Here he was politely waiting for an eighteenth birthday and Ken jumps at the chance. "Kuso."

_____________________-

"Ken-kun. Ken-kun!" He arched his back, his entire body seemed to know what to do by itself. His hips were jerking with each little pinch Ken's fingers gave him as he looked down at the moving white sheet that was his legs and Ken. "Mmmm." He jerked again, his fingers digging into the bed so bad they hurt, but he loved it. Strong hands still playing with the underneath of his thighs. In love with the milky smooth sensitive skin that covered his body as he wiggled again. Clamping his muscles down as he felt Ken tug on his boxers, and the tugging stopped. A strong hand suddenly shoving his pj pants out from under the covers to the floor, but he didn't care. Taking those off wasn't so bad, sometimes he didn't even wear them to bed. So what. What Ken was doing was too delicious, it felt so good and warm. He jerked as Ken's hands got dangerously close to his ass, his body freezing and all movement stopped before a muffled -Omi?- came to him. -Doushio? Are you ok?" He relaxed slightly, feeling Ken move just a few fingers that were brushing the very bottom of his ass, letting him warm into the sensation so the knot in his stomach would disappear.

"H-hai." his voice was hoarse from panting. His hips bucking up again as he felt Ken's hand pull back and trace down his leg, massaging his muscles along the way. "MmmmI am okay Ken-kun. Okaaayahhhh." He groaned, Ken's hand was going up the inside of his leg now, stopping before it got to high and sliding ontop of his thigh. "Ken-kun." He groaned slightly, the uneasy tension audible in his voice. Ken's hands had finally gotten dangerously close and were waiting for his ok, but…he couldn't bring himself to say it. He stiffened again as Ken's hand pulled out from inside his shorts and the bulge in the sheet started climbing up to him until the brown hair and eyes resurfaced with a smile. "Ken-kun, gomen." He cringed ashamed he was so bad at this. "I..I…gomen I am…"

"Shh." He relaxed slightly as Ken's eyes disappeared to the top of the brown head that started kissing his chest again, climbing in-between his legs from where he lay. "You want to take anything more off Omi?" The brown eyes glanced at his face. It was streaked with sweat, painted red from cheek to cheek with all the stimulation, but his eyes were tense. "I don't want you to take anything else off ok?" Ken could see the relief in his face even though he tried to hide it. 

"Hai." he nodded smiling up at the drunken soccer player. "Arigato Ken-kun demo…are you mad at me?"

"M(hiccup)ad?" He smiled at Ken's slurred question. "No Omi." Brown hair shaking no before leaning into his chest and loving into it with a soft cheek. "Not mad Omi. Demo…." He ran a hand into the brown strands of Ken's hair pushing back into the movement before jumping slightly as Ken moved entirely so he could feel Ken's legs between his own. "Omi can I do one thing?…I want to show you something I know you'll like it." he frowned slightly as Ken glanced up at him. It was harder to say no when Ken was looking at him. "Demo…I won't if you say so ne?"

"H-hai Ken-kun." He nodded immediately. "I don't mean to be…so bad at…."

"Shh." Ken's hands ran back up to his lips covering his mouth lightly with a smile. "Your not bad Omi" A grin leaned down to his chest and kissed him as he arched his back and spread his legs slightly. That was the sensation he loved the most. The soft gentle kissing sensation. He felt that even after Ken pulled away, his chest still tickled.

"Ahh!" Ken covered his mouth to silence his scream as the warm rough tongue dove back at his nipple. Ken knew it was one of his most delicate spots and he couldn't help but scream when Ken bit it slightly. Brown eyes smiling to themselves as they milked this small spoke for all it was worth. Worming a hand down inside the boxers without so much as the slightest detection, until he touched what was inside. Omi's hips came up into his hand in a second. Looking for friction against their will and he took hold of the erection he wasn't permitted to look at. Feeling the mouth underneath his hand open without sound. Blue eyes closed, head tilted back, glowing with his touch. He choked a laugh at the deep throated moan he hadn't heard before that suddenly purred from Omi's throat. Strong hands clamping down on his shoulders as the thin legs ran up against his hips asking for more. He slid his second hand down to the soft private skin taking hold of it gently as he looked up. He wanted to see the blue eyes and light face as they experienced this for the first time. Omi's hips were working a mile a minute in his hand while gripping the sheets, and panting excessively at the feeling and sensation of his fingers. "ahK-ahKen-kun." He looked up as his name became a choked, panted groan. Blue eyes opening to him ever so slightly, as he kept his head up on the sensitive chest, everything else hidden under the sheets. "Ahhmmmmore..Mooore." Ken's brown eyes smiled at him, and the fingers moved. "Ugh, ugh!" He grunted snapping his hips up as far as he could get them. "Keeenahhhhhughhhh ahhh KEN-KUN!" He jumped as a strong finger played with his drizzling head, smearing his own precom around before wandering lower and behind him slightly. The other hand slowing down its ministrations and shifting. Giving him just that tad bit of logic to register the finger that had crept up to the second most personal spot on his body. WHAT was Ken doiNG THERE!? His body snapped, going tight immediately as he drew in a sharp breath. "Ya..ah…yame..yamet.." Slowly he tried to get his voice up before jumping as the finger touch his sensitive puckered skin, gently pushing in slightly. "YAMETE!" He freaked pushing his hips up to escape the intruding finger. Grabbing the headboard and sliding himself upward. "YAMETE! STOP! Ken-Kun! GOMEN!" He jumped harder, banging his elbow into the headboard as the door flew in. "AYA-KUN!" He jumped and Ken shot up immediately. Both hands out to show him not to be afraid, and then with shock someone had barged in. Ken's quick bolt backwards yanking the covers off him and the stimulation sent him off. He felt himself explode in his pants as his hips jerked just once out in the open where he lay. 

…..Any annoyed word Aya had was totally erased. First with the sight and realization they weren't being attacked, and then silenced at the awkward situation. His wide blue eyes staring down at his spread legs and damp shorts, before ripping a pillow over himself. Snapping his legs to his chest as tears of embarrassment sprung to his eyes. His movements shaky, panicked, and mortified beyond belief. His face was burning, his neck was burning, burring his face in his knees as Ken's hand gently ran onto his shoulder. "Yamete." he yanked it away, shaking no as he tried to hide. He had never wished to die so hard in his life, and Ken's frown turned slowly to Aya.

"Aya." He whispered lightly, his own voice wasn't working well and it was hard to see the fiery red head. The room was blurry and smelled of sweat and Vodka. Uh, Aya was speaking to him now, but it was impossible to understand before he registered the red head coming forward. 

"Omi." A strong hand grabbed the thin arm hugging its legs and pulled it off the bed. Blue eyes choking a sob as they kept their head down embarrassed. Pulling a pillow along and holding it in front of its waist. "Look at me." He pulled the thin chin upward, watching the blue eyes cringe as tears streamed from them. "Get your things, and get in my room. You are no longer allowed in Ken's bedroom, and Ken is no longer allowed in yours." 

"Ahh Aya-Kuuun." the blue eyes widened further, choking a sob in protest before stumbling as he shoved the trembling shoulders forward towards the door. "D-Demo-aauhh." He grimaced as the boy bent over throwing up. Dropping to its knees choking hard gags that emptied its stomach of pizza and Vodka before just crying where it sat. "GggooommEEENN!"

"Omi!?" Yohji was suddenly rushing into the room. Crouching down along side the crying figure that continued puking. "Aya, Ken! What the hell-Kuso!" The blonde swore as some of the vomit dribbled onto it while it wasn't paying attention. "Easy bishounen."

"Don't call him that." His green eyes snapped up at Aya's hard bark before glancing at Ken who was stumbling out of the bed sloppily dressed and smelling heavily of Vodka. "They are no longer allowed to sleep in the same room."

"Nani!?" He choked a wide eyed expression to the red head who's arms were crossed over its chest. "Aya! That's…" He made a face, gently puling Omi's thin shoulders up with him and steadying them against his chest as they wobbled, sniffling. "That's not your call." he frowned at the mad violet eyes glaring at him.

"Omi is underage. This jeopardizes Weiss Yohji. It is my call." He stammered for a second before again glancing at Ken who was making his way over using the wall as leverage. 

"Kuso. At least get out. Give him some privacy." He growled, watching the red head grunt before glancing down at the crying strands of honey blonde facing the ground.

"If he wanted privacy he should have used his head."

He continued swearing as Aya stomped out. His face tense, and mad he couldn't argue before looking down. "Omi?" He dropped back to his knees as the boy started retching trying to puke more up. "Easy Omittchi. Easy." He sighed looking up at Ken who looked terrible. Brown eyes connecting with his face immediately. "Low profile." He growled his irritation out, watching Ken slip to the floor leaning into the wall before grabbing at Omi's shoulders.

"Gomen Omi I-" 

"-YAMETE!" The thin arms pulled from both of them. "LEAVE. ME. ALONE!" Choking each word with a sob as it struggled to its feet. Throwing the pillow to the floor as it stomped out as fast as possible. His green eyes listening to the choking cries head directly to their room and slam the door.

"Kuso." He swore under his breath before glancing at the small choking cry he heard to his right. "Gomen Ken. Daijobu." He sighed, laying a hand on the strong shoulder drunk and slumped into the wall.

"Yohji. Doushio." He felt his heart wrench in his chest as the brown eyes closed, smearing away some tears furious they were there. "DOUSHIO! AYA…Aya…aya. What do I do, Omi he, I…wasn't ready Yohji. He wasn't ready."

"I know Ken." The strong hand on his shoulder squeezed reassuringly before gently dropping off. "I'll go talk to Aya."

What would he say? God. "Kuso." He growled again taking his time as he trudged down the hall to the last bedroom. Ken and Omi... "Kuso." He closed his eyes running a hand over his face with exhaustion He couldn't argue Omi wasn't putting Weiss, all of them, and the entire business in danger fooling around like that, but at the same time. "Not right." it just wasn't right, it was wrong to separate them if that's how they felt. He sighed leaning into the strong doorway, watching Aya look up at him. 

"Where is Omi?"

"You could have handled it better, fearless leader." The violet eyes squint at him annoyed. "Most likely he's crying his heart into his pillow." The violet color turned away. "Aya. You can not separate them."

"I will."

"Aya!" he frowned his bark, stepping forward and Aya stood up immediately. "It's wrong, and you know it. Kuso! They're both young, I know it demo….I was young once Aya."

"I have no desire to hear your childhood."

He frowned at the cold bark. "No. I bet you don't." Pulling a cigarette from his pocket to calm himself and slipping it into his lips. "Aya. Weiss will never work if we're broken." He frowned, stumbling slightly as the ever-getting-annoyed look frowned pushing past him. "AYA! You'll break him. Let it be!" He growled as the red head stopped in front of the closed bedroom door.

"OMI!" He almost jumped as the fist smashed against it. The thin wood shook slightly and he could hear the sniffling and sobbing from inside start towards it. No one in their right mind ever would have come to the door for anyone other than Aya. "Omi." The violet eyes glared at the sniffling blue that slowly opened the door an inch before stumbling back as it was pushed in.

"AYA!" He growled stomping forward as the red hair disappeared into Omi's room. "What are you doing Aya?! Will you listen for a second!" He frowned, laying a hand on the thin hyperventilating shoulder as Aya came right at them.

"Yohji."

"Don't be so foolish you never thought he was going to do *something.*" He shot the violet eyes a look. "So it just happened to be with Ken. Is that what really bothers you?" He frowned, feeling his patients dwindle down the drain as Aya shoved the sniveling figure towards its bed to grabs some pillows and blankets. "Just let them be Aya." He stopped as a glare snapped right at him. It was powerful to say the least. It's expression so strong no wonder Omi was just going along with ever barking order. The poor kid probably couldn't even think straight. "They had a little too much to drink and made a mistake."

"Not a mistake." He silenced, grabbing Omi's arm as the sniffling head of honey blonde hair tried to duck past them and get out of the room. "An Abomination." He watched Aya's hard glare snap from him to the wide tearing blue eyes. "What you did is disgusting." He felt Omi shaking in his arms, stumbling back into his chest overwhelmed. "It disgusts me, and it should disgust Yohji. *You* are an abomination. Too confused and Ken shouldn't have taken advantage of that. Y-"

"-I am not confused!" He jumped as Omi finally said something. Practically screaming back. "I! I! AYA-KUN! Goooomeeenahhhh. Gomen Gomeeeennnn Aya-kun. I…it was…I am a little drunk and Yohji-kun gomen, weweredrinkingyourvodka, we thought it was water first. We never would have taken it if we knew! But Ken-kun….What I have with Ken-kun-"

"-What you have with Ken is an abomination! Listen to yourself Omi! Your out of your head! Now we're all getting some sleep." He felt the thin arm jerked from his grasp and ushered towards the door. "Tomorrow we can argue about what you think you feel for Ken. Now is *not* the time."

"Aya." He choked slightly, uttering his last protest and maybe Aya sensed it. Maybe that's why he turned around, letting Omi slump into the doorframe crying. "He…He can sleep in my room, since I have the extra cot in the closet. The floor is terrible Aya." He gave the violet eyes a soft understanding look. A surrendering look, that said he would listen as well, and he watched the head of red hair reluctantly nod.

"If Ken goes into that room…"

"I understand." He nodded running a hand onto the thin shoulder clutching its pillows and blankets. "Come on Omi." He sighed heavily, gently walking into the hall with the soft strands of hair ducking into his side to hide from Aya. His green eyes watching Aya slowly walk back to his room and shut the door. Even though he felt bad for Omi and Ken, a part of him felt bad for Aya too. He had never been put in a position where he had to make decisions that made people hate you. Aya was right about the trouble, this was just asking for it. Weiss would be destroyed, the business would be shut down and they would all scatter. Except for maybe, Omi and Ken. Kritiker was who supported Aya's sister. Weiss was important, if not just to them, than especially for Aya. "Omi. Why don't you take a shower. I'll get a bed fixed up for you." His heart choked at the small nod and sniffled -arigato- that started towards the bathroom before quietly shutting the door. His heavy sigh started towards his room before stopping dead as he caught sight of Ken. Brown eyes just standing in their doorway watching. "Ken." His eyes dropped to the floor as he sighed out the name.

"Yohji." He shook his head, quickly starting into his room and Ken followed, stumbling slightly still drunk. "This is my fault. Gomen, tell Omi how…Please Yohji. Tell Omi how sorry I am."

"Kuso." He spun around giving the brown eyes a look. "You think I am so heartless Ken. My window." He watched Ken slowly look in the direction of his nod. "Bring your clothes in here, you can drop out it in the mourning if you can't sneak out before Aya gets up. I'll set the alarm early for you." He watched the brown eyes widen, staring at the window before darting back to him. "I don't….Ken. Your affairs…Omi's affairs are not my business. Truth to tell, it's not like I haven't noticed him before that way. I just…well, he's yours now." He glanced at Ken slightly concerned at the wide eyed, almost pale expression. "Ken?" He frowned, Ken looked about ready to pass out. "Come here. Sit down." He grinned pulling the drunken shoulder over and shoving to his bed slightly. Watching the brown hair just slouch onto the edge holding its head. His sly grin slipping a cigarette into the vodka smelling lips. "Your just lucky that wasn't my good stuff." He grinned, watching Ken steady the white stick as he lit it. His face grunting at the immediate coughing the inhale brought before Ken exhaled with more grace. Shaky hand holding the cigarette.

"It was horrible. Omi will never forgive me."

"Hmp." He grunted a grin, lighting his own cigarette before glancing at the brown eyes that were fixed to the floor. "Omi will be ok."

"I went to far Yohji. I thought he was ok. I asked him…maybe I didn't hear him say otherwise…Maybe I…wasn't listening. All of a sudden, he was, was saying stop. His voice. Terrified. I terrified him." He cringed as Ken looked up. The brown eyes were saturated with despair and fear. Omi. Gentle, happy, friendly Omi. Just found and now, just lost. So quickly. "Schwarz, Schuldig…knew. Knew before it happened."

"Ken." He felt Yohji grabbing him, jerking him around as though trying to wake him up. Green eyes pushing into his face to get all of his attention. "Omi's still young. Still nervous. You never crossed that line. You didn't Ken. Don't let Schwarz make you think you did. It was a mind game, a trick. Omi is alright, he's not mad at you." Ken slumped back into the bed as his strong grip dropped the loose shirt. "You need to talk to him. Later, tomorrow, shit just make sure you do." He watched Ken nod before taking a gentle puff on the cigarette it still held with a shaky grasp. 

"He doesn't know Yohji." the brown eyes didn't glance up when he muttered his -Eh?- of confusion. "Doesn't know what I was doing…that's why he…Omi doesn't know."

"Course he knows." He grunted a smile, picking up the small ash tray on his nightstand and flicking some ash in. "They teach him in school Ken-ken." He frowned as the brown hair started shaking no.

"That's why I scared him-cause I didn't say…" He frowned as Ken got slightly paler, staring off behind him. He frowned turning around. So help him if Aya was back, he wouldn't be able to save anyone. Instead he sighed, before stiffing slightly. Omi stood in the doorway, wide blue eyes swollen red as the thin form trembled slightly. Glancing back at Aya's door nervous Ken was there.

"Omi." He motioned for his younger partner to come with a grin. "I am not going to make Ken stay out, or leave if that's not what you want. Aya can run this house like a boot camp, but inside this room." He grinned opening his arms as his smile widened. "Is Kodou land, and what I say is blessed right up to the heavens. You make up your mind bishounen." he grinned laying a hand on the uneasy shoulder. "And I will stand by it." He nodded at the whispered -arigato- that took to the floor slightly. "Omi, I am going to go read my book, outside, possibly near Aya's room and maybe, not come back for…an hour." He chuckled, watching Omi's eyes dart around slightly before landing on Ken for a moment. "If you want me Omi just say…Manx has *thee* most beautiful legs I have ever seen. Five times fast." He grinned at the blue eyes that were smiling ever so slightly before giving him a nod. "Good." He sent Ken a nod. Grinning at the shaky hand smashing its cigarette into his ash tray as he started strolling out towards the hall, shutting the door behind him.

Ken glanced up as the door closed before turning to Omi. Watching the thin form of pajama pants and white t-shirt start over for the cot that had been set up for it and sink down avoiding his look. "Omi. I can't tell you how sorry I am. I didn't pay enough attention to you I-"

"-No Ken-kun." He stopped at the small mumble, blue eyes glued to the floor. "It's my fault. When I went to say something, my voice wouldn't work right away. I didn't say anything…you didn't know. I…I shouldn't have been so loud."

He shook his head standing up, Omi looked up at his movement immediately nervous. "Omi. You know how terrible I am with this sort of thing so…Do you hate me?" He watched the swollen blue eyes jump up wider.

"No! Ken-kun. Gomen."

"Ok." He choked back a few tears dropping his gaze back to the floor for a breathe of air before glancing back up. "I know everything is weird right now Omi demo…I still feel the same way for you. Regardless if you ever want to try something like that again. Slower, I don't know, but Aya does not change how I feel for you." He watched the blue color stay locked with his as he spoke before dropping back to the ground uneasy.

"Ken-kun. I…Gomen. I don't know what to do. Aya-kun is so…" He heard the voice crack with tears and a strong hand ran onto the thin facing looking away from him. "…Furious with us. He-he said I was-was…an abomination."

He felt his teeth clench, his body rushing forward before he could stop himself. Omi shot up immediately, still edgy over what happened. "Your not an abomination." He frowned shaking the thin shoulders he held. "Nothing Aya says matters. Do you feel like an abomination?"

"Ahhh Haaaiii." He choked at the sobbed nodding. Crap. There it was again. Foot in mouth.

"That's not what I meant Omi. Look. Your not an abomination. Don't you feel that way. Your not an abomination I still…want you Omi. Yohji doesn't think that either. He knows your still Omi Tuskiynono…the non-abomination." He felt a world of relief rush over him as Omi smiled ever so slightly. Most of all, all he wanted to do was to make those tears go away. "Don't cry anymore Omi. I can't stand to see it."

"Ah Gomen." He grinned at the small choke as Omi brushed the tears off quickly. Slumping into him as he pulled the thin form closer. 

"Omi Please…tell me you don't hate me. Please. Tell me your not mad. I never should have touched you like that when you weren't ready. I should have listened to you."

"No Ken-kun." He felt the heavy sigh run into his ear from over his shoulder. His hug strengthening as thin arms rapped around him hugging back. "I don't hate you Ken-kun. I am not mad and…I…I didn't know I wasn't ready I…I am…terrible at that…I…Gomen." He grinned at the reassurances he felt. His arms squeezing tighter before glancing at the door. A shadow could be seen shifting around outside from through the crack at the bottom and he grinned. Apparently Yohji was not as far away as he had said. In fact, if he wasn't so preoccupied with hugging Omi, he would have assumed someone was ease dropping on them.

_____________________________________________________________________ 

Wowie, ok that was the first time I have ever written a sexually Yaoi-like chapter so...Please Review for me!


	3. Unselfish Soul

Note: This chapter has been edited for all sights that don't allow NC-17 material. (if your at Mediaminer.org, this is the unedited version) (If your at ff.net this is the edited version) I encourage anyone who is not disturbed with Yaoi material, or rape scenes to go read the unedited version. To See it just go to a keyword, Mediaminer.org, scroll to the bottom of the page and switch the anime catagory to Weiss Kreuz, then type That Is Bombay in the search space directly below. Chapter three will be posted there in its unedited form.  
  
This version has been edited to be a rated R chapter, but I apologize if anyone is offended or appalled. The scene is nothing weird, I am simply putting a warning down so no one is surprised. If you want my personal opinion, reading the real chapter makes the story better because it allows you to understand where the characters are coming from. Just click the above link and read it-and yes, please review! Thanks!~DivineAngel  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Unselfish Soul  
  
DivineAngel  
Yohji swung his arm towards his nightstand with a look to kill. The small black clock that was making noise, that he despised so, silenced under his punch and he glared at it. Why was it going off at 4AM? He growled, his teeth gritting at the damn malfunctioning piece of..oh yeah. He groaned, his green eyes running over the bundle sleeping on his cot as he remembered. He had to get Ken up and out before Aya woke up. He sniffled slightly, reaching for a cigarette as he rubbed some sleep from his eyes. Well that was it, he probably wouldn't be falling back to sleep anytime soon and he despised the fact with irritation. His sigh looking down at the cot only three feet from his bed pushed up against the side of the wall. He could see Omi's closed eyes and honey blonde hair in the growing mourning light. Ken's brown strains slightly visible poking out from under the covers curled around the light smooth skin that was breathing threw its mouth. He smirked as he sat up, sliding off his king sized bed of soft cotton sheets. At least now he could prove he wasn't basking all night in silk bedding like Ken teased. Moron. "Ken." He slurred the name over his cigarette, shaking part of Ken's arm, and waiting as the brown hair slowly moved before a single eye looked up at him with a dull flat expression. "Get up." He stood up from where he was bent over, watching the brown eye just close. A little less then -yeah. Like I would- written all over the relaxed face before the eye shot open and back at him. ".Remembering Ken?" He chuckled a small grin watching the top half of Ken's body prop up on elbows. Brown eyes staring down at Omi who was still sound asleep sprawled in the sheets they both managed to fit in. "Don't wake him Ken. He doesn't need to see you sneaking out." He felt the agreement as Ken just stayed still looking at the closed eyes and relaxed face. "I'll.give him some stuff for his eyes tomorrow-er-in a few hours." He groaned. Oh why couldn't he just die. Why did he have to be up so early!? "Ken." he frowned slightly, Ken still wasn't moving. "Ken?" He watched Omi's fingers twitch as Ken pulled up kneeling around the sleeping figure before slowly standing up and slipping. "Baka." he frowned, grabbing the tanned shoulder that almost fell crashing to the floor. "Hurry up and get out of my room before you start a fire." He chuckled, puffing smoke into the dazed brown eyes that no doubt had a hang over the size of Japan. "Hold and.I'll see if the ice witch is up yet." He heard Ken slur a laugh as he started trudging to the door, slowly opening it and peering out. Ready to go casually strolling to the bathroom as though he were completely innocent if Aya *was* up. He frowned, squinting at the closed bedroom door down the hall, there was no light on and he didn't hear anything. "Coast is clear Ken." He sent a sleepy grin back to the brown hair on his bed that looked up from where it was studying Omi still. Trudging over to him and sloppily smacking his shoulder before stumbling into the hall and clumsily into its room. "Aaa Baka." He sighed shaking his head before shutting his door and turning back around. "Bed. I want you." He groaned letting himself fall face first back into it. "Yes. You love Yohji don't you.understandable. I love you bed." He smiled sleepily, vaguely aware he was crushing his cigarette to death in the ash tray conveniently located on the floor before dozing off. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Schuldig sighed heavily, his strong hand still running through the faded chocolate brown strands of the boys hair as it curled into him. "Easy Dark Child." His irritated expression staring up at the ceiling as he continued gently petting the soft skin and trembling figure. "Are you done Dark Child?"  
  
"Nnnooooahhaa AHHhhhaahahh." He sighed as a sobbed answer came at him fallowed by more balling. He glanced across the dark gray room to the single desk, laptop, lamp that was always off and small digital clock.  
  
"You have been crying for two hours Dark Child." He frowned, rolling slightly in the twin bed to look at the timid weeping face. "Something ailing you tonight?" He watched the faded chocolate strands shake no. Thin hands pulling at him again, worming further into him. "I am sorry..Dark Child."  
  
"NNOO! NO! NO! NO! NO!." He sighed as the thin chest sat up immediately, beating at his with each -no- it screamed. Faded chocolate strands shaking their head violently before throwing itself on him and hugging. Simply attaching. "I looove yooouu Shhuuuu." He nodded, feeling the thin arms tighten on him. This was his fault...had to be. Nagi was wonderful, thin shameless body of milky skin all over him. Showing him everything with a hunger that had clawed him till blood dripped from his shoulders and waist. A desire so bad it was practically tearing him apart to get what it wanted as he lathered the thin nipples with his lips and gripped the scrawny legs under the knees holding the rocking hips down with his chest. The boy had been moaning and crying-out, clawing at him until finally he finished everything he wanted to do. All the places he wanted to touch and lick and smother. Finally allowed the boy's wanton eyes and body to connect to the bulging erection and desire he slipped from his pants, when the dark child started sobbing. Not afraid, or confused, but absolutely rolling in pure despair and anguish as it clung to him. As though any second he would be ripped away. For the first time in his life, he felt the boy's mind jumping questions about how right it was to be naked next to him. Questioning everything it was doing, the small mind was suffocating and smothering itself with doubts he had never before seen. So the fox held the boy, and whispered sweet nothings into the bawling ear, and pet the boy's thin body with its paws. For two hours. Two straight hours.  
  
"Are you done yet.Dark Child." He sighed as he gently started stroking down the boys back, careful as to not aggravate any injuries. The weeping head on his chest just shook no and he nodded. "Do you want me to get Farfarello for you?" He felt the head shake no again. "Do you want to talk to Farfarello?" He sighed at the sudden nodding as the thin fingers grabbed him tighter. "I have told you before Dark Child..I am not leaving you."  
  
"NO! DOOOoooon't leeeeaveee me Shuuuu."  
  
"I am not." He squeezing the thin figure into him, crushing the bare chest and naked body to him as he lay under the sheets. Dripping relaxing, soothing emotions he was forcing into the small mind. His eyes slowly turning up to the ceiling as he started projecting how tired the boy should be crying like that, and how forcefully he would fight to stay where he was. He felt the thin arms he held start struggling with the projections.  
  
"NO! Your triccckkkiiinnnggg meeeee. Don't go. DON"T GO! Doooon'tt goooo."  
  
"Shhhh." He sighed, projecting more forcefully and slowing down the rate at which the boy could register them. "I am not. Go to sleep now Dark Child. Go to sleep." He sighed as the sobbing suddenly started deteriorating to hiccups and small moans. Thin fingers still clamped to him white knuckled as the boy settled down on the fox's chest and slowly.slowly.fell asleep. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
"AH!" He bolted as his green eyes slowly started opening before the swollen blue ones moved right into his face.  
  
"Gomen! Yohji-kun." His groaned as he rolled over onto his back to escape Omi's curious, now apologetic expression.  
  
"Whaaat are you dooing up." He sighed, a strong hand running over his face hiding the light from his eyes as he felt his bed dip as Omi climbed on. "Bishonen. Let me sleep. I need to sleep. My face will look tired..is this what you want for me?" He sighed as his hand dropped and he could see the light face looking at him from where it sat next to his sprawled form. "Do you wish for the girls to stare and say, look at how Yohji looks today, like a madman who never sleeps."  
  
"Yohji-kun." He glanced at the blue eyes. "Someone unplugged your clock. Gomen..demo I don't know what time it is."  
  
"Aaaa.the little sleep button got jammed in Omittchi, so I can't turn off the alarm when it goes off a second time." The boy didn't bother to ask how it got jammed in, it was probably just pushed to often. "That was my favorite button Omittchi. I *hate* that clock."  
  
"Yohji-kun." His lazy gaze slowly turned back up to the reddened blue eyes that gently touched his shoulder. "I.I don't know what time it is. So.I.I have to.do you know if Aya-kun is awake yet."  
  
"Is the sun up?" The blue eyes nodded at his almost incoherent slur. "Then he's probably up. If the ice witch does not rise, the heat waves will melt him." He grinned, chuckling slowly as his fingers started wandering for his cigarettes. He watched the blue eyes turn to his closed bedroom door, they hadn't even cracked a smile. "Ok Omi." He sighed slowly sitting up, watching Omi back up slightly to offer more room. "Lets go." He started trudging towards the door with his mumble, feeling Omi fallow behind him. His tired green eyes swinging his door open and casually stepping into the hall as the blue eyes quickly fallowed, first darting at Aya's room for a status report. The door was open, the bed was made, no one was inside. Next the blue eyes shot at Ken's room. The door was opened, the bed was a wreck, the floor was scattered with clothes and other things, and no one was inside. "You first Omittchi, and don't use all the hot water with your naughty thoughts." He shoved the thin shoulders into the bathroom, breaking the blue eyes from Ken's room, and he grinned at the -ariga-Yohji-kun!- that snapped at him as he pushed harder and then shut the door. Grinning as he leaned into the wall, searching his pockets for cigarettes before lighting one up as he waiting for only three minutes. His attention and patients dwindling as all Omi did was wash his face, move some stuff around, start the shower.ah, he started downstairs. His green eyes traveling around the empty kitchen as he came strolling in. "Eh!?" He choked at the clock that told him it was well after one. He could hear Ken and Aya working the shop through the closed door in the living room that connected their business from their home. "Omittchi that." He growled Omi must have been awake forever and not done a thing! He frowned heading back up the stairs and right to the bathroom door. Knocking harder then he would have liked and he heard the nervous -Hai! Nani!?- that snapped from inside as the shower shot off. Omi most likely thought he was Aya. "It's me Omittchi. It's after one." He heard the surprised choke inside the bathroom fallowed by scrambling to get dressed. "Hmp." He grunted humored before frowning as heard Ken calling up for them. "Nani!" He frowned, sighing heavily.it was too early.  
  
"Gomen Yohji-kun! I left plenty of hot water." He jumped slightly as the bathroom door swung open and nervous blue eyes tore out smiling at him. His muttered -hai- barely audible over Omi's rambling that rushed to its room, did some more stuff for maybe thirty seconds and rushed past him down the hall with a different shirt in its mouth doing up its pants.  
  
"Try not to set a record." He grunted lazily strolling into the bathroom. Whatever Ken wanted, it could wait. He grinned into the mirror, his face didn't look nearly as sleep deprived as he imagined. "Ahh peace and quiet." He smiled, inhaling deeply as turned to the shower. A bath sounded good.  
  
"Yohji-kun!" He jumped as the door was banged on lightly. "Aya-kun says come down. Manx is here. We have a mission."  
  
"Kuso." He frowned quickly taking a fast double take of himself in the mirror. Ok, maybe there were a few small lines under his eyes-but he could- yes-yes he could hide those.  
  
"Don't worry Yohji-kun. I already told Manx you were up late last night. She knows your going to look tired."  
  
"Aaaa!" He groaned, grabbing his robe and stomping towards the door. Great. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Your late." He shrugged as Aya's eyes snapped at him immediately. Violet stare ignoring his muttered -all beauty takes time- as he strolled down their spiral metal stair case. Sending a wink at Manx, she looked better then usual, and thankfully in the dimmed lighting she wouldn't notice his face.  
  
She smiled slightly before shifting to look at all of them. "Now that Yohji is here, I have this information for you all." He sighed as a blank manila envelope holding only the word Balinese in the corner was handed to him. "It's a simple case." Manx hit the remote and he glanced up at the large screen that started playing. His frown watching the displayed images of a thirty maybe early forties, strong cheek boned, simple short cut brown hair of a man. A scientist, developing a new type of human immunity to some of the most common medications. The shots of a few labs, warehouses and other such places where activity had been occurring were flashed before the screen darkened. "We're not issuing an order to make any attempt on his life. Make sure there is no misunderstanding."  
  
"Should we." He glanced over at Ken's trail. "Only collect information then? Why bother to show us any of this Manx. Omi can simply get that hacking."  
  
"No." He sighed watching Manx shake her head, shifting slightly to lean into the wall. Hot. "The information from Mr. Junibu's lab is carried with him at all times. Retrieving information on the precise medications he is targeting is extremely important Ken. I am assuming your all participating ne?" He grinned as she glanced over with a small smile. Ah, how those red lips could curl and mock him. He nodded, hearing a few other -Hai's- fallow and Aya nodded as well. "Good. You know what you are to do. I'll be in touch if anything should come up." He grinned as she started his way. She had to go up the stairs to leave, that was the only way out. "Yohji." She smiled, pausing lightly next to him so he could bask in the gentle perfume.  
  
"Manx." Her heels gently clicking all the way up the stairs and across the kitchen floor with the sound of a woman. "MMm sometimes I get up and I know exactly why god has placed me here." He grinned strolling across the room and sinking into the small poor excuse for a couch next to Ken.. "Ken, I can not decide. Blue or Black. Which color does Manx look the best in?"  
  
"Yohji get serious." He grinned at the playful shove pushing him off the tanned shoulder he started leaning into. "Omi can you find out where our targets are?" He glanced over to the quiet blue eyes that had stayed in the darkest corner in order to hide just how swollen those bright orbs were.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Good Omittchi. Black or Blue?"  
  
"Yohji." He glanced at Aya's small bark and he smiled at the firm stare that turned the lights back up. "We all leave tonight. Everyone must be ready. Omi, you will be with me."  
  
"Nani?" he frowned sitting up, ignoring the small widen in the blue eyes. "What are you blabbering Aya, Omittchi's always with me." He frowned at the firm -Not this time-  
  
"Demo Aya-kun!" He glanced at the honey blonde that stepped forward. "I-I don't know any of your signals. I am better with Yohji-kun!"  
  
"Yeah Aya." He nodded "You always fight with Ken. Omittchi and I have all our codes down to a T, I can read him even in the dark." He gave the violet stare a smile as he fished up a cigarette. He could read the unease in Aya's eyes, trying so hard to hide it. They had no idea what Bombay's signals were, they always fought with Siberian. "It's a bad call. Bad for the mission Aya. Bombay should go with me." He sighed standing up as he finished. He wasn't demanding. He spoke a casual comment, but it was a challenge none the less. He waited, slowly lighting his cigarette, waiting for the rebuttal and glancing up as none came. Was Aya going to let him have this one too? "Do you agree Aya?" The violet eyes leaned off the wall and started upstairs. His green gaze fallowing before glancing over at Omi who was watching Aya leave unsure who it was teamed with. "Your still with me Omittchi. Ken your with Aya."  
  
"I know what your thinking Yohji." Ken gave him a frown standing up and ignoring his bored slump. "Omi and I will not interfere with our missions. Weiss's personal lives never interfere with our missions. You don't have to stick up for me."  
  
"Or me Yohji-kun." He frowned slightly as Omi stepped forward nodding to back up Ken's words.  
  
"Kuso. Your two are crazy." He could feel Ken's eyes on his back as he started up the stairs irritated. Ungrateful bishounen, sticking up to Aya wasn't easy. That was some thank you for having to deal with such glares. Next time Ken could do the battling. He frowned as he reached the kitchen, he knew he was lying to himself. Next time, he would battle for them again anyway.  
  
"Omi." Ken turned around, and the blue eyes turned to him immediately. "I meant what I said. During our missions.I am Siberian."  
  
"Hai Ken-kun." He tried not to stare as Omi looked straight at him. The blue eyes that were normally filled with energy were plagued by a rough red color that puffed the skin around them and made thin lines underneath them. "I understand.I am Bombay." He smiled at the small nod. "I won't mess up our mission or jeopardize Weiss Ken-kun."  
  
"Good." He smiled, watching Omi's face brighten. "Stay with Yohji then. If you need me, you know where I am." He gave the tired blue eyes a stronger grin, watching them smile back at him before jumping at the -Omi!- that was barked down the stairs.  
  
"Nani!? Aya-kun!?" He glanced up the stairs as Omi took a few steps past him answering. Glancing back at him for only a moment before muttering a "hai" at the harsh -Come upstairs now- that was barked down and he frowned. Immediately following Omi, making the blue eyes nervous, and they gave him a look asking him to bug off so he wouldn't annoy Aya more but he ignored it. He wasn't going to let Aya bully him into a corner, as soon as he got all this figured out, he'd start making a stand. Aya gave him a glare as he walked into the kitchen directly behind the blue eyes that stopped a little unsure what to do. While figuring they were only called upstairs because they were alone with Ken.  
  
The violet eyes turned to the light face with a frown. "You look terrible. Fix your face." Omi's eyes shot to the floor as Aya walked by the thin boy. "Fix it by tonight or hide it." He ran a hand onto Omi's shoulder as he heard the small -Hai- that nodded and shifted slightly so his hand would slip away.  
  
"I have some stuff for your eyes Omittchi." Yohji sent them both a smile, fiddling with a bundle of flowers in the doorway before sitting them down and starting upstairs. Omi gave him a tense look before fallowing Yohji and he turned to Aya. Violet eyes just watching him, as though waiting to see what he'd do.  
  
"When I figure out what's going on here Aya." He frowned, watching the firm expression just continue to glare at him. "Then I will tell you what I am doing with Omi, and we'll do what we want without bothering Weiss." Oh my god was he insane? He waited for the shi-ne glare that should have come but.did Aya smile? He frowned harder, his words mad and annoyed the way he felt. Furious with the tense looks and swollen fashion of Omi's eyes but Aya was.smiling at him for.arguing? He froze, silent. The rest of his argument slipping from his mind as he watched the violet eyes just look at him, they were silently testing him. Playing with him on purpose! Making it hard and awkward on purpose to see what'd he do! His eyes widened as he suddenly figured this out, but the frown he wore never disappeared. "Just because I was drunk..does not mean I was lying." He didn't sneer his last comment, he spoke it. Slowly nodding it out before turning around and heading up the stairs. Leaving the violet eyes on his back to glare at him until he disappeared, and then.they smiled.a little brighter.ever so slightly. _______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Hold still Omittchi." He frowned as a thin hand shoved him slightly. "Hold still."  
  
"Yohji-kun, demo.." He grabbed the thin hand that kept shoving at his chest and pushed it away. "Yohji-kun."  
  
"Hold still baka." He grinned, leaning over the thin chest that lay on his bed as he brought the small eye dropper back over the swollen blue eye. Gently placing his thumb under the thin eyebrow and pulling the skin upward. "Hold still." He flashed a soft frown when Omi wiggled before grunting as the movement stopped with it. "Look up baka." the blue eyes rolled upward under him as he smiled and he squeezed a few drops in quickly.  
  
"Huu" Omi pulled away immediately. A thin hand snapping over the eye that started blinking the medication in.  
  
"When it stings you know it works." He gave the unsure expression questioning him about the pain a grin. "Now lie back and let me do the other one." Smiling as the honey blonde strands of hair laid back into his pillows and scattered out slightly. His green eyes smiling at the soft skin and blue eyes that were looking at him. Waiting for him to gently lay a hand on its thin forehead and pull skin back with his thumb again. "Bishounen." He smiled, running his hand up the soft cheek and gently to the forehead before glancing up at the movement in his doorway. Ken's strong form wearing the same basic jeans and light blue shirt as always just watching them with a gentle smile.  
  
"If you were not such a good friend Yohji..." He grinned at the playful expression that came at him as Ken started inward, and he felt Omi move. His face falling disappointed as he looked down to Omi who had completely lit up seeing Ken. Blue eyes smiling at the brown hair that crawled onto the bed and over to it immediately. Rnning a hand over the thin forehead as his pulled away. "..then I would be jealous." The brown eyes sent him a small grunt before looking back down at the gentle expression. "Your face does not look terrible Omi."  
  
"Ken-kun." The blue eyes smiled brighter, reaching up to the tanned skin and gently touching it before tensing. "Where's Aya-kun?" Moving to sit up slightly before stopping as Ken didn't shift, but kept leaning into the thin shoulder pressing it down.  
  
"Downstairs. I was talking to him. I think.I don't know Omi. For now, I am going to ignore Aya."  
  
"Ignore!? Aya-kun!?" The blue eyes widened as though this were absurd. "Demo Ken-kun!" A tanned hand ran over the astonished mouth, silencing it gently.  
  
"Just.ignore him." Ken sat up giving them both a grin and Omi got up immediately. Blue eyes glancing at him as though for an opinion before snapping a fast double take at his face. He couldn't help but, feel bad watching them. Omi, still so young, wonderfully pure to him. Apparently to Ken to, the way the blue eyes lit up when Ken walked in the room. It was, a haunting emotion for him, because, every ounce of it was directed at Ken. The warmth that he saw inside the boy, he hadn't come close to feeling since Asuka, and now any change of getting slightly closer to it meant trespassing on Ken's territory.  
  
"Are you ok Yohji-kun?"  
  
He sighed as one of Omi's gentle hands gripped the side of his arm lightly. "I need a cigarette bishounen." He watched the blue eyes frown at the answer.  
  
"Those are terrible for you Yohji-kun. I wish you would quit." He grinned at the frown as Ken started talking again. How the little weasel had managed to come up here and make Aya stay downstairs, or at least stay quiet was beyond him. His green eyes watching the two boy's talking on his bed, and a radiant glow seemed to come from each of them now that they were together. Like flowers turning up to the sun in each others presence. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Balinese. Your smoking. Put that cigarette out. Your breathing into the mike I can't hear you."  
  
"Kuso." He frowned, glaring at the small black radio that connected all four of them. He had absolutely no intension of putting his cigarette out, even while Aya continued to ramble. "No." He sighed, blowing his smoke all over the little black square with a grin at it muttered a -Take it. I am not talking to him anymore- Before Ken's voice spoke a -Yohji?- with a frown. "Hi KenKen." He smiled taking a gentle puff before glancing up at Omi. The boy was crouched into the brush like he was, both of them wearing their assassin gear and even in the dark he could see the light skin of the boy's legs in the grass waving at him to come. "Hold on Siberian, I have another call." He sighed sliding the small box into his pocket as he crawled forward. Omi stopped waving, waiting for him to crawl up to it and he watched the boy's hands peitter out their own version of, if you had to call it anything, sign language. His green eyes snapped at the trees immediately. "Schwarz?"  
  
"Hai." The soft hair next to him nodded, and he could smell the fruity shampoo the boy used. "Schwarz is definitely there Yohji-kun. I have been watching them for a few minutes. They don't know we're here Yohji-kun." He grinned at the sneaky grin Omi gave while stating the last part and he smiled too.  
  
"I'll tell Siberian and Abyssinian." He chuckled pulling the small box from his pocket as he watched Omi crouch into the ground more. Shifting onto all fours before spreading out propped up on only elbows aiming the crossbow up at the trees where Schwarz was hiding. Damnt, look away! He snapped at himself as he started watching the boy. He looked down at the red sneakers moving around by his legs as the thin skin pushed itself forward more from where it lay in the grass and part of the little bush with the prickles they had stomped to death immediately. "Siberian?" He grinned pressing the small button as he brought the intercom back to his lips. "Schwarz is here. Bombay's watching them." He blew some smoke at the box, listening to the -Schwarz- repeat back to him before a warning to be careful and information both Siberian and Abyssinian were going to work around the warehouse to the side entrance and see if they could fit in. "Yeah." he sighed clicking out and glancing back up. Omi still hadn't moved, the boy was perfectly still just watching the enemy for signs of danger. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
{Leave them alone Farfelllo.}  
  
{But Wee Naoe. I can smell them}  
  
{Farfarello, Crawford said to get back here right now.} The boy frowned feeling the Irishman get annoyed with the directions. {Schuldig is getting annoyed too}  
  
{Can't I just, cut them a little? Not deep Wee Naoe. Not deep at all} The boy sighed heavily, closing his eyes and opening his mind so he could see through the one yellow eye and maybe he could let the Irishman have a little fun. If it was just Abyssinian it probably wouldn't hurt to let Farfarello cut him just a little. Weiss would be fine. The boy frowned slightly as the view from a tree came to him. A pale icy hand gently holding onto the bark of the branch it was crouched on. Underneath Balinese sat leaning into the same tree with Bombay laying in the grass aiming the crossbow. The blackened eyes opened, glancing at the Fox that was next to the boy, and the Fox turned to him immediately. Already registering the information and thought before the boy could form it with its thin lips. The Fox's green eyes leaned around the thin head of faded chocolate hair and squint slightly. Straining to see some thirty feet away and fifteen feet down.  
  
"Stupid Weiss." The fox grunted, making out the tip of a crossbow ever so steadily hiding in a bush aiming at them. "Balinese and Bombay?"  
  
"Hai." The boy nodded frowning as it mentally repeated to the frowning single gold eye to come back and leave them alone. "That means Weiss is here. They don't think we know about them."  
  
"Ahh.than where are Siberian and Abysinian Dark Child." The fox gave him a sly smile, leaning back into the tree as his expressionless dark eyes just turned back to the warehouse. The man had not shown up yet. Mr. Junibu's was late and it seemed everyone was waiting for him. "What do you smell Dark Child?" The fox chuckled slightly as it spoke, remaining still as the boy leaned back into its strong chest.  
  
"Blood." Behind the soft strands of hair the Fox nodded. "Bombay is watching us." The fox grinned. Humorous Weiss. "Shu?"  
  
"You want to give him something to look at?..You wicket child. Dark, Dark Child." The boy smiled, leaning off the strong chest and sliding forward slightly before turning around. The light from the warehouse's outdoor lights surely made his silhouette easy to for Bombay to see when he sat up like this. "You know he can see you." The fox was starting to laugh now, both aroused and amused by this. "Scheibe Dark Child. You are wicked." The blackened orbs grinned at him, flickering in the small specks of light like Oil.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
He frowned as Omi twitched slightly, a red sneaker moving and bumping him ever so gently. "Nani?" He whispered up to the aiming body that was focusing. "What is it Omi?"  
  
"They're moving." He sat up more, squinting to see but it was difficult with his glasses and.he'd probably loose them if he took them off.  
  
"What are they doing?" He whispered his frown, sliding forward a little so he could hear Omi's whispers easier.  
  
"I don't know Yohji-kun." He glanced down as the right red sneaker twitched again before the right leg of smooth skin moved a few inches from the left. "I can't tell."  
  
"Do they know we're here?"  
  
"No. I don't think so." He sighed relieved, a fight would not be much fun. This was supposed to be an easy mission to. Stake out, then Siberian and Abyssinian sneak in, Siberian steals the info, he backs up with Bombay outside, then they leave. "No they don't." He frowned at the tone of the whisper, it was breathing pretty heavily.  
  
"O-Bombay?" He frowned, getting up and crawling over slightly, but before he got there Omi pulled back. Sitting up crossbow being left in the bush as the thin legs pulled up to the light chest, blue eyes looking at him. "Want me to watch for a while?" He frowned at the -H-hai- that huffed at him. "Bombay? You don't look so good." He frowned at the light face that was beginning to flush slightly but a thin hand shoved him towards the bush as the honey blonde strands shook no dismissing the idea. "Ok Bombay demo." He sighed, rolling onto his stomach and gently crawling forward so he could just make out some movement and silhouettes in the tree.  
  
Blue eyes watching him from behind, hugging its thin legs tighter with the feeling of hands on its skin. Frowning into the grass as it felt itself heating up inside it's pants for No Good Reason! Focus Omi, focus, his head whispered to him, frowning at him for being so ridiculous. AH! But he could feel it anyway, no matter how hard he pulled at his legs, he could feel the heat streaming into his face, the tickles on his neck, the mouth on his ear. AH! It was making him crazy! ________________________________________________________________________  
  
"No Sit back up so they can see you Dark Child." The blacked eyes smiled from where they shifted panting on the thin branch. A wicked grin slowly leaning back up to sit taunting him as it ran its thin hands over its bare chest and to it's nipples while locking its eyes on him. The fox jerked slightly, quickly reaching out and cupping the side of the boy's face in it's hand with a hunger to hold some of the thin skin. A blackened eye twitching as the fox's sly paw ran back between it's legs where it wanted it. Hungry green eyes locking inside the oil as it leaned forward and ran its tongue onto the thin lips that were panting. Small hips around the fox's paw rocking slightly as the boy opened his mouth and let the fox in.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Mr Junibu the area may not be secure. Please let me just call in to the warehouse security and make sure." The driver called back to the scientist he drove. Pulling out a phone as the man nodded. Eyes still closed enjoying the ride before glancing at the two men to his right. He was personally starting to have his doubts about his newest body guards. The one wore a basic but inexpensive gray suit, and the brother looked like he had tried to get one basically the same color, but it was more of a basic, inexpensive blue-gray. Both of them looked.rather rushed to say the least.  
  
"Shouldn't you get out and.patrol the area?" The man cracked an eye at them with a sour expression. Watching the older one nod immediately. Opening the door and leaving as the younger fallowed with a small apology. "Idiots." ________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Bombay..are you sure that's.Are you sure-Ah!"  
  
"Hi Balinese." He choked with relief as Ken's grinning face toppled onto him slightly. He was just laying there minding his own business. Staking out his enemy. Struggling to understand what all the movement in the tree was before Ken apparently tripped over part of him, and landed on the rest of him.  
  
"Get off me Siberian. Your wrinkling my outfit." He watched the brown eyes continue to grin as they pulled back before shoving him slightly as he sat up. "Balinese, Bombay. Abyssinian and I were starting to get worried about you. Why haven't you been answering out calls?"  
  
"Nani?" He frowned pulling the small black intercom out of his pocket and glancing at it. "Kuso, I accidentally turned it off."  
  
"Balinese." Ken gave him a look. Watching him grin as he flicked it back on and slid it into his pocket before turning back towards the tree. "We're going to pull out if nothing happens in-" He felt a soft gloved hand on his neck and his train of thought stumbled slightly. "..-if nothing happens in ten minutes. If nothings happened by them it's a bluff." He frowned, turning towards Omi's blue eyes who were practically on top of him by this time. Just staring at him, breathing onto his face as the hand slid up slightly into his hair. "Bombay?" He frowned at the reddened flushed color of the boy's cheeks. Omi looked feverish. He jumped as a second hand slid onto his chest and the blue eyes looked down to it. Fallowing their fingers around with their gaze before looking back up at him. The honey blonde strands leaning slightly closer, so he could feel the breath all over his lips and cheek. So he could smell Omi's shampoo and deodorant. The boy was practically begging him to do Something! Anythign AH! It didn't care just as long as someone DID SOMETHING!  
  
"Ken-kun." He sucked in the scent, frowning slightly as Omi broke protocol and called him by his name. Then again, Yohji did that all the time when he got lazy. "Ken-kun." He dove at the thin lips sitting so close to him. Practically brushing against his as they spoke and he loved it. Loved the soft feeling of Omi's lips under his as he ran his hands into the soft honey blonde strands that covered the younger head he pressed into. Feeling Omi slip back to his butt slightly from where the boy was crouched as he gently slid his tongue into the warm mouth waiting for him. His fingers digging at the inside of his gloves as they slid around under Omi's open jacket and against the tighter shirt the boy wore with a hunger. Omi was crazy, he could feel the chest arching at him, thin legs on either side of where he sat as the fingers on his chest tugged at his shirt as though any second they would start trying to take it off. Thin lips pressing into his pressing harder and harder. Trying to get closer to him from where it sat, and he could feel the heat radiating off the thin form. To him it was immense, it felt wonderful. It felt like Omi was fire in his hands.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
"I think that's Schuldig in the tree." Yohji green eyes were still squinting, trying hard to see what the blob was. It would make sense if there were two people there with all the weird movement's he could make out. "Bombay? Siberian?" Yohji's green eyes turned around before slumping to a baffled "Kuso!" whispered swear at his view. His baffled face staring at the back of Ken's jacket being tugged at by Omi's thing fingers, red sneakers on either side of the tight jeans constantly moving and twitching with stimulation. He growled, reaching out to rip Ken back before hesitating. They weren't *really* doing much right now. Schwarz didn't seem to be doing anything so.and this wasn't *really* jeopardizing the mission so long as Aya didn't see and try to murder all of them. "Siberian." He reached out and tugged at the tanned shoulder. Hearing Omi's fast -Huuuu!- sucking in air with a light sound as Ken turned around. Gloved hand wiping its mouth trying to compose itself. "Our mission is boring." He threw the wide brown eyes licking their lips a grin. "Be careful. Stay with Bombay but don't take anything off you can get up and run without." He sent another small wink as he got up slightly, crawling over the small second prickle bush they did *not* beat to death to the small panted -Ken-kun-ken-kun-keeeen- from behind him. His green eyes frowning heavily as he pulled the small black box from his pocket and opened it. Their map was ridiculous in comparison to their usual scattering and planning. It showed three clustered dots for each of them, and one far way. "Poor Aya." He sighed a grin at the -Ahhkeeeenkuuuunn- before grunting as he sat the box in the grass in front of him and stared back up at the tree. Schwarz was so boring like this. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Omi-this is-"  
  
"Oh. Don't stop Ken-kun, I don't care. I don't caaare. Aya-kun can kill me. You feel good to me!" Omi's fists came down into the lawn with desperation not to let Ken stop doing anything. Thin fingers tugging on the grass, biting their bottom lip to stay quiet as Ken put up a weak fight and had already stopped arguing. "Ahmm." He squeaked lightly as Ken's now bare hand ran over his thigh and in-between his legs rubbing his erection through his shorts. One glove had been removed and Ken had shoved it into his shirt in case he had to run. "UUgh." He arched his back as one of Ken's rough warm hands ran further up the bottom of his thigh as he looked down. All he could see what the top of the brown hair as Ken's mouth kept sucking on his skin. Pulling his right leg out farther and working up the inside of his thigh with its mouth. His shorts were starting to bunch up now as Ken started eating at where his leg connected with his body. It felt so good. All of it felt so good. Omi felt like there were a million hands on him. He could feel Ken nipping at him, sucking on him, rubbing the aching erection in his short, but there were more hands. On his shoulders, in his hair, hugging him, caressing his back. Somehow Ken was a master man with everything! And he didn't ever have a moment to think about how inexperienced and clumsy he was, with how good Ken seemed to be before the sensation started moving again. The tight grip on his thigh disappearing as Ken climbed up him in a second. The heavy pressure of Ken's body weight pressing him into the dirt and grass as Ken's chest laid on his, brown eyes over him.  
  
"Oh Omi. Feel this. Feel it." Ken's hands were back on his legs, cupping under his knees and drawing them up to his chest as his breath started picking up more. He was panting for air like he had been running laps, his hips rocking up as Ken lifted one of his legs and gently laid it on the tanned shoulder and jacket. "This is what I want to do Omi." He jumped as Ken's hips bucked forward slightly, and he could feel the erection inside Ken's pants press up against his ass. He wiggled immediately, pulling away and clamping the muscles in his thighs and abs. Ken felt it, but the brown eyes stayed locked on his and they knew he wasn't afraid. The stimulation was just to much for him to think straight. He couldn't possibly be afraid feeling so good! The reaction had been instinctive, trying to get away from a foreign feeling somewhere private and Ken yanked him back down. His blue eyes jumping ,widening at the fast jerk as Ken's face leaned over his. Panting down on him as the heat moved back forward, and gently ran against his ass. "Mmmmmm." Ken grinned at him, a gloved hand running up the side of his face and brushing his hair back slightly as the brown eyes fixed on him.  
  
"Ken-kun." He panted the name out fast feeling Ken start rocking on him slightly. The bulge pressing into him more as Ken's steady hand gripped his one hip. Holding him still as he started pressing his hips grinding with Ken's. His hair rocking into the dirt, his clothes rocking into the brush and wild growth with Ken's strength before they both froze. Ken's eyes widened over him, looking straight at him as he grabbed the tanned shoulders with the rustling of leaves so close to them. Their eyes snapping up at the second rustle. Wide eyed, frozen bodies staring at the slight rustle from the tree right next to them before he freaked squirming under Ken. Wiggling under him tighter as Ken tensed at the golden eye that dropped from the tree and stood looking at them. Farfarello's white hair and pale icy form standing still just staring. Before sniffling slightly and running a white finger under the defined nose. "Ken-kun." He whispered afraid. Where was his crossbow!? All of his muscles clamped and stiffened as he kept his gaze looked on Farfarello with Ken. He didn't have one weapon on him! And my god! What a position they were in!  
  
"..Wee Naoe says I can' t play." They jumped as the man suddenly spoke, before slowly turning and walking off into the trees. Their wide eyes watching until it was hard to make out the white color of the man's skin before bolting up.  
  
"Omi." Ken ripped himself off panting heavily as Omi sat up shaking. "That's it Omi." Ken was shaking no at him as he nodded. His eyes still staring into the darkness around them. Scanning for more Scwartz members as Ken started adjusting his jeans and puling the glove out from inside his shirt. "Come on. We've got to find You-Balinese. Abyssinian is going to think we're all dead."  
  
"Hai" He choked a whisper, smoothing his shirt out and pulling some grass from the leg holes of his shorts before glancing up at Ken who was waiting for him. "Nani." his eyes snapped away with a light blush, his face was still flushed but it would fade. "Mm." He tightened as he felt a soft kiss on his cheek. His eyes moving to run nose to nose with Ken who was smiling at him. Brown hair quickly standing up and grabbing his hands, pulling him up to.  
  
"Come on. We've got to find Balinese and Abyssinian. Stay focused."  
  
He nodded "Hai" ________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Yohji-kun"  
  
"Balinese. Farfarello's here."  
  
The green eyes turned to them smirking at their reddened faces. "Having fun? Careless Bishounenshah." He grinned pulling a long piece of grass and dirt from Omi's soft honey blonde hair. "Bombay, your getting dirty outside."  
  
"Balinese." Ken shoved him slightly as the blue eyes turned away blushing. "Farfarello is here. What is Schwarz doing?"  
  
"How should I know KenKen. I have been watching." He trailed as he glanced at the empty tree before glancing back at Ken. Brown eyes waiting to hear what he was doing. "I *was* watching them."  
  
"They know we're here now. Farfarello saw us Balinese." He nodded as Omi crawled forward watching their backs as they spoke. "I think we better go find Abyssinian."  
  
"Hai." Omi nodded immediately. "Weiss should regroup. We need to finish out mission." He nodded immediately and Ken was nodding too. "Abyssinian should be on the other side of the warehouse ne?"  
  
"Hai. Let's go." He sighed, dragging himself back to his knees and crawling back into the bushes more before standing up. This was always the crappiest part of their missions.  
  
"This is the part I despise the most." He sighed, Bombay and Siberian ignoring him as they moved some sticks so they wouldn't make noise. "I don't appreciate crawling around in the dirt." He sent a grin at the blue eyes that looked up with a slight blush to see if he was teasing it. "Omittchi, watch yourself." He watched the thin boy stop immediately, before fallowing his gaze to the small round black circle laying on the ground. "Schwarz is bugging our forest." He grinned watching the red sneaker slowly step over it before continuing through the -ever so much fun wilderness-. Why did Aya have to linger so far away. Doesn't he know what a pain in the neck that is!? "Stop." He grabbed the two boys in front of him. Feeling them jerk immediately, turning back to him and following his gaze to the two men walking around the outside of the warehouse. "Maybe this wasn't a joke after all." He grinned, slowly uncovering his watch as Omi pulled out a few darts.  
  
"They look like.body guards. Mr. Junibu must be here by now." Omi nodded at them. Pulling the small black intercom form his pocket as Ken started adjusting the gloves. "Abyssinian. There are body guards coming around the right side of the building. Two of them, they don't look very professional." He grinned at Bombay's observation and frown.  
  
"Let's just ignore them." he nodded at Ken's harsh whisper that started nudging him, impatient to get out and get the info. "Come on. Who cares what they do as long as they don't bother us ne?" He nodded. "Good. Bombay, can you get in that tree over there?" He watched Omi nod, blue eyes staring at the tree. "Good Balinese and I will go around to where Abyssinian is and you cover us. Only give yourself away if you absolutely have to." He watched Omi nod as Ken started forward already.  
  
"Ah always so peppy Siberian." He grinned sneaking along behind the loose dark brown jacket and orange pull over. "What were you doing to Bombay?" He grinned as Ken tightened slightly but continued moving without answering him. "I could hear him purring like a kitten." He chuckled at the -Yohji- that was whispered at him with a small -shut up- look that snapped back from the brown eyes. "Ok, I surrender." He sighed heavily though his grin, wishing it wasn't so dark so he could have a cigarette, but the lighter could most defiantly give them away so.He dropped to a crouch along side Ken as they waved over at Aya. Red hair quietly stalking the thin Schwarz boy who was lingering outside the warehouse side door. "Kuso, do you think Schwarz is already inside?" He felt Ken shrug before making signals that Aya seemed to understand. They looked sort of like the ones he had with Bombay, but his and Omi's were definitely cooler. "Nani?"  
  
"I am going to sneak in with Abyssinian. Watch my back Balinese." Ken gave him a thumbs up as he sat back slightly, nodding. Loose dark brown jacket leaning forward before sprinting across the small separation in the bushes and diving over to Aya without a sound. "Flexible little shit." He frowned, pulling out a small piece of wire as the thin boy and school uniform started strolling in his direction. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Ken and Aya shoot through the door and he grinned. "Both of them, flexible bakas." He jumped as the boy's eyes shot in his direction immediately, glaring over as if it heard him. Shit, he'd have to be quieter, he sunk further into the brush, watching the boy continue to stand glaring over at him before quickly turning around as Farfelllo started strolling around the building.  
  
"I can not find Abyssinian Wee Naoe. I am so bored. Why do you force me to come if you do not let me do anything I want What is the difference if I cut Abyssinian, or Siberian or Bombay or..." He heard the boy mutter something before it just stood quiet staring at the single golden eye. "Why not? I wouldn't have cut them deep Wee Naoe. I like Bombay and Siberian, it is worthless to sent tainted goods to god. I would have only played a little bit."  
  
"No. Crawford said you have to stay here with me." He frowned as he watched the tall pale man step up to the child and run a hand over the soft cheek on the boys face. So help him if they started getting weird and he had to stay and watch. He frowned, glancing back at the side door and frowning as he caught Omi sprint across a small exposed area before diving into some brush. That Baka. "Farfarello." He glanced up, Shit! Nagi was just glaring in that direction.  
  
"What is it Wee Neao?" The Irish man moved forward slightly, the warehouse lights casting the pale icy shadow over where he was hiding as he watched the single golden eye look around as the boy stood still. "If it is Abyssinian can I."  
  
"No. It's not." the boy took a small step forward before stumbling back a few. Nagi's blackened orbs snapping around suddenly with uneasy tension searching for Schuldig with its mind for reassurance. He moved slightly, knowing Omi probably knew where he was and was trying to get to him. His green eyes sitting perfectly silent, scanning the green for any shred of blue eyes that would be trying to find him. Yes. He caught Omi's light face suddenly, moving closer to him at a steady pace and stopping immediately as it made contact. Watching his fingers immediately start sending small warning signals over and Omi sunk closer to the ground immediately. Practically laying down without a sound or movement. His green eyes glancing back over and jumping as both Farfarellow and Nagi had disappeared.  
  
"Kuso." He frowned, his eyes wildly searching around him and along the side of the warehouse. Did they go in? KUSO! He should have been paying more attention. Having all of Schwarz inside the building put Ken and Aya in danger and would jeopardize the mission. He growled, sitting up slightly and waving at Omi to come. He watched the blue eyes glance around motionless, hesitant to move after his warnings and he waved harder. Watching the thin boy scurry up and start sprinting towards him. Kicking up little puffs of dirt before gently spraying him with some as it slid into the bush next to him. "Farfarello and Nagi were here, I lost them." He frowned watching the blue eyes snap around.  
  
"Did they go inside?"  
  
"I don't know. Aya and Ken are already inside. I completely lost track of Schwarz." He growled his goof up, watching Omi nod as the boy shifted forward slightly, trying to see around him to watch his back. "I think we should get closer. If they went inside that would mean Siberian and Abyssinian are going to run into them."  
  
"The blueprints said the building was storing stuff Balinese. It's packed, they may be able to sneak out." He frowned, and he watched Omi's mouth open slightly. "Well.maybe we could move up some."  
  
"Good. Once Siberian hits trouble we'll hear him." He gave the blue eyes a grin as they glanced toward the building concerned with the thought of Ken in trouble. "Bombay." He frowned at the tense face that snapped at his frown. "You do not leave me side without my order." He watched the thin mouth dip open again. "No. You stay by my side. If Siberian hits trouble Abyssinian will take care of it. We're only to back them up." He nodded firmly watching the thin mouth close but he wasn't getting any confirmation. "Are you jeopardizing our mission Bombay?"  
  
"No." Omi shook his head immediately. "Gomen Balinese, I understand my order." He nodded, gently laying a hand onto the thin shoulder to reassure it before slinking forward into the brush. Thin fingers crawling after him gently bumping into his ankles by mistake every few seconds. He froze as he caught sight of the thin Schwarz boy suddenly stalking out the door and stopping with wide eyes that started searching the brush where they were. "Shh." He sunk to the ground and he felt Omi roll to his side and start sliding up next to him. The hard metal of the thin crossbow poking him gently as it was ever so carefully -clicked- into place and aimed forward. "Kuso." He frowned, barely muttering his curse as Nagi's eyes snapped in their direction with the click immediately.  
  
"Bombay?" He felt Omi jolt as the boy spoke looking over at them. Wide blue eyes snapping at him and shaking no confused. "I know your there." He shrunk down, laying into the dirt with the blue eyes that closed, mouthing a -gomen- at him. It had given them away somehow. Somehow Nagi had been able to see them. "Stay away Bombay." The boy's soft words had barely fluttered from the thin lips before the explosion shot into the air with a deafening blast that made them both jump. He jumped up, ripping the wire from his wrist before stopping. Nagi had spun around and was staring at the part of the warehouse that was ripping up in flames.  
  
"Balinese!" Nagi spun back around at them as Omi shot up choking his name out a little to loud and the blue eyes widened with the fire.  
  
"Stand your position Bombay." He frowned, whispering under his breath as he felt Omi jerk to move forward before stopping with his order. The blackened eyes of the Schwarz child staring at them, sparking like shimmering oil in the orange glow of the flames. He choked as the white hair and grinning gold eye immediately rushed out the warehouse side door and stopped. Grinning as it walked up behind the boy and laid a hand on its shoulder. His baffled green eyes frowning as he saw the fire slowly dying. The orange glow of the flames vanishing to nothing before disappearing completely. The sly grinning eyes of the fox appearing in the blackened warehouse door grinning at them. Predictable Weiss, they were easy to find when fooled so easily. {Better Dark Child? Now you know where they are.you don't need to worry} The fox smiled at the boy's back as it felt the relief of the dark eyes studying Bombay before he frowned. {What?}  
  
"Farfarello." The fox smiled as it spoke. "Abyssinian and Siberian are inside the building." He choked a small noise, his green eyes snapping Omi a hard look. He sure as hell knew better then to think about the mission in front of the telepath.  
  
"Bombay what are you doing." He grabbed the thin shoulder next to him, watching the blue eyes widen as they realized their mistake. They hadn't noticed, the first thought that had flung threw the thin boy was worry that Ken or Aya would be stuck in the fire. More worry for Ken then Aya but it was the general concern that the telepath registered immediately. "Omi look at me." He growled spinning the blue eyes at him as they stared at the blacked door after Schwarz disappeared into it. "We have to fight! Your giving away the mission! Don't think about Ken!"  
  
"HAi!" He growled shaking the thin figure in his arms before dropping the shoulders and rushing towards the door. Hearing Omi frantically rush after him, ripping the crossbow up as he disappeared into the blackened door seconds before the honey blonde strands would rushed through it.  
  
"Ah!" Choking as they ripped their crossbow up at the thin Schwarz boy that jumped into it's path. Thin palms raised to stop him. "Balinese! Yohji- kun!"  
  
"Bombay. Don't come inside." Nagi still hadn't moved and he could feel his heart slamming in his chest. Yohji couldn't hear him and his eyes snapped around. The place was pitch back and littered with plastic covered equipment tables and mounds of things covered with dusty white tarps. All of it lined into aisles inside the huge building, like a silent dormant museum of winding corridors and high ceilings that were still echoing his cry. "Don't come Bombay." He jumped at the sudden cry that echoed up to the ceiling, first a foreign one he didn't recognize, then Aya, then Ken.  
  
"Ken-kun!" He shot forward but Nagi moved in front of him. The boy still wasn't trying to hurt him, or using any powers to touch him but. He ripped his crossbow up again, aiming it at the expressionless face. "MOVE ASIDE!" He screamed, frantic as he heard a few more cries and stuff inside the building was obviously being destroyed in a fight. "MOVE ASSSIIIDDDEE!" He watched the expressionless face swallow slightly his body clamping. Squeezing where he stood and he tried to pull the trigger but he couldn't. Nagi's thin form walking up to him, directly in his face as he gasped his breathing in shaky in and exhales.  
  
"Don't go inside Bombay. I can not help you if you go inside. I don't understand what the problem is." He shook his head wildly, his finger jerking again and again but the trigger wouldn't go down. He couldn't force himself to shoot over Nagi's powers. He jumped at a large scream and cry from more people he didn't register as being significant to him but Nagi spun around. Wide darkened eyes staring into the pitch black at the telepaths cry. Breaking concentration and the powers dropped away from him. "Ah!" He pulled the trigger, watching the thin boy snap forward as his bow ripped through its shoulder with the point blank attack. "AHHH!"  
  
"AHHHH!" He felt a burst of wild pain explode in his own shoulder as Nagi dropped to the ground. His crossbow falling to his feet as he grabbed his unharmed skin. Whirling around to see who shot him and blinking at the empty door behind him that displayed only the green bushes and trees gently blowing in the wind outside. "Ah." He spun back around, fumbling to pick up his crossbow and ripping it back up with an efficient snap that reloaded it.  
  
"Ahmmm." He glanced down at Nagi who moaned slightly. Thin fragile figure sitting on the ground, gently holding the arrow in its shoulder as blood trickled down it's arm. Blacked orbs slowly looking up at him and he tensed. Running before those eyes had a chance to lock on him, before the boy could use its power to throw him and hurt him. "Nooo BOOOMBBAAAAYYY!" He ran faster at the cry behind him. "NOOOOOAHHHH!" Glass and test tubes exploding around him as he dropped to the ground shielding his face. Shaking with the vibration that was rattling all the tables and windows as he scrambled up to escape the shards of glass on the floor and Prodigy's fury. His eyes frantically trying to adjust to the dark, but it was useless he could only manage to see a foot in front of his crossbow and he stumbled, tripping over a plastic covered mound and tripping to the floor. His sneakers dragging shards of glass as they kicked to get back up and started running.  
  
"Ahhmm." He gasped as he collided with a low table that slammed into the top of his thigh and knocked him back. The high ceiling of beams and a few dusty sky lights blurring into view as he fell back into the concrete dazed. The sound of his crossbow clattering to the cement aside his ear echoing and ringing in them as he blinked.  
  
"Brat." He blinked at the sound to his right and.upstairs maybe? Higher then him. "Give us the disk back. Give it here." He heard a gun cock and he shifted slightly, coughing as he curled his fingers and moved his legs. The sounds of a struggle echoing down from upstairs and maybe ten feet ahead a table feel over and he could hear Yohji's cursing and German muttering. Schwarz was everywhere to him, and yet, no one was anywhere. He sat up slowly, pulling his legs to his chest and rolling to fall on his knee as he pulled his crossbow back to his side. Darts slipping into his fingers as he grabbed a sheeted something to his left to help pull himself up.  
  
"YYAAMMMEEETEEE!" His blue eyes jumped to the railing above him he could barely make out with the loud scream.  
  
"KEN-KUN!" He screamed back, stumbling up and running smack into another table. The ceiling and dusty skylights smearing back into view as he kicked widely. Not sure if a person had shoved him, something had hit him, or he ran blindly into another low something. His sneakers kicking into the leg of a table and knocking the glass contents off the top to fall around the glass shards that were un-lodging from his shoes as he flailed. The palms of his hands ripping to the concrete and shoving himself up. Firing another arrow into the first tall thing in front of him before rushing past the plastic sheeted bundle he just murdered. "KEN-Kun!" He screamed at the gagging choke he could hear above him as his hands wondered in front of him, searching for a way he could move without running into things. Smearing along dusty table tops and weird bottles and low sheeted mounds before tripping back to the floor. "Aaa.' He moaned slightly, dragging his legs back up to his body and wincing as he scrapped his knee into something. His hand worming to his side and feeling over the first upraised step of metal stairs. "Ken-kun." He groaned getting up and staggering up the steps. His hand gripping the railing as he ran worried he'd run back into something, but at least he was covering ground. His crossbow shot up in front of him as he reached the top of the stairs. There was some lights up in weird places here, and the entire side of the upstairs portion to the warehouse seemed to be an open metal mesh platform with metal railings all around it. A few rooms built out of rolled in walls, and some lamps were on inside them admitting a musky glow that illuminated the old untouched dust that settled on everything as he stumbled forward. His body charging ahead as his eyes gained enough light to see there was nothing in front of him. "I am upstairs!" He called out into the air as he heard Yohji scream something and then his name. Downstairs he could hear things being thrown around as the fighting picked up. Farfarello was back inside. He could hear the Irish laughing every once in a while over the hidden, quiet, sinking feeling of dread that sat in front of the door with blood trickling down its arms unable to get up. "Ken-kun?" He slowed as he neared a corner streaming a small amount of light from maybe a twenty watt bulb. His crossbow snapping out with his heart as he flung around it aiming an arrow with his frown. "KEn-Kun!" He gasped at the two men over the brown hair. One standing up holding a small disk which immediately turned towards him, while the other struggled to hold down the wild assassin while grouping it between the legs. "AHh!" He fired. Arrows clicking out with the thin snap of wire from his bow, landing three into the wood table, one into the man standing up, and one into "KEN-Kun!" The guy he aimed for moved to fast, and he watched Ken gasp in pain as a the green arrow ripped through the side of his friends chest. "YAmete!" He screamed, his left hand dropping the empty bow as his right pulled four or five darts from his pocket and sent them flinging into the room. Mad squinting eyes of a blue-gray suit coming at him, ducking the darts and throwing itself at him. Gripping around his chest and stomach as he fell back. "Ken-Ku-!" His voice choked to nothing as the guy backhanded across his face before he could do a thing. A wild sting, and blurred view of the bare wall and ceiling to his right smearing around. As though it were slowly rotating in a circular motion in front of him, before hands started ripping his arms above his head. "Ahh." He groaned still unable to think, never mind move as he slowly looked up at the focused expression over him that was moving with haste and efficiency. The man's wild eyes glaring at it's dead brother before coming back to him with a look of pure hate and disgust.  
  
"Oomi. Bombay." He choked, his eyes still jammed shot as his chest beat up and down with his small "Huuu haa huuu haa huu haa." Panting as he gripped the arrow. He glanced up at the small -Ken-kun- that was muttered to him as though drugged. His cringing expression just making out the back of the blue-gray suit straddling Omi. The bottom of a pair of red sneakers facing him moving slightly as the mans strong form ripped the suit jacket off and tossed it aside. "Bombay?" He choked a question as he glanced over at the second man. The dead gray suit slumped into the wall. Pinned to it with the thin green arrow that was leaking blood heavily from the man's chest. His eyes shot back to Omi as he heard some grunts and struggling now. Red sneakers kicking slightly as the thin legs started coming to. His vision finally coming back completely and his eyes widened. "Omi!" He pulled upward, trying to sit up "AHH!" He screamed, the arrow had gone straight through a small portion of his upper side chest and directly into the floor. He was pinned down.  
  
"KEN-KUN! YAMETE! YAMETE!" Omi's feet were kicking now, red sneakers struggling in such a small space. And he could see Omi's back arching from between the man's legs trying to get away before the suspender straps that loosely hung around the thin hips were thrown back landing about a foot from his face. "AhhhwWAHH." He jumped at the choking cry of fear and sorrow as a pair of loose shorts slid down Omi's thin smooth legs and landed around the kicking red sneakers. He opened his mouth, trying to call out but it was so dry it stung. His vision was ok but he could feel how slow his heart was moving, how lightheaded he was just laying there, and he knew he was bleeding too much. "KEN-KUUN! KEN-KUN HELP ME!" He face staring wide eyes at the struggling on the floor, and from around the man's back he could see Omi's hands flail free and start slamming against the strong chest holding it still. Thin fingers clawing at the tops of the shoulders before yanking at the man's hair. His wide eyes twitching with the hard slap that sent Omi back to the ground for a moment of silence as the man moved. Flicking it's ankles in-between the thin legs under it and pressing them apart as a quick hop put the man sitting between them. Omi was crying now, red sneakers kicking for all they were worth as one separated from the leg hole of the loose shorts. Allowing them to straddle the man from where they lay, thin back still arching. Omi's hands flailing out at the floor on either side of the man searching for fallen darts, as the thin legs were jerked upward. Light thighs being pulled together as the tight elastic rim of blue boxers were being yanked up onto them. Pushing the thin thighs to their chest as the man started shifting. The back of the suit pants loosening around the man's waist before the mind numbing scream unlike anything he had ever heard. The innocent higher pitched agony, that flashed little white dots in front of the tilted back wide blue eyes as the man forced itself inside.  
  
"No." that was all he could choke, his eyes wide and stinging with the fact he hadn't blinked since the struggle began. His chest burning fiery pain through his body as his hands slowly pulled the arrow upward. His mind hardly registering the abuse as he stared at the bottom soles of smaller red sneakers bouncing and jerking on either side of the business suit as they screamed. Another scream suddenly echoing off somewhere in the darkness flicking his eyes from Omi and making him jump.  
  
Somewhere below them in the dark the agonizing cry from the wild German fox howled up to the strong beams and dusty sky lights in pain. Yohji's green eyes left wide eyed, motionless in the middle of the attack as the German dropped to its knees. Strong hands clamping into the orange hair as the body crumpled downward further. Huffing German swears and other nonsense before the green eyes flicked up, orange hair flicked back and the tight fox mouth opened to a excruciating painful -BOOOMBAAAY!- That echoed into the distance and made the small shivering form of the bleeding Schwarz child. Who was slowly going into shock in front of the door, cast its blackened oil slick eyes upward to the sky lights and mutter a single breath of pain. Aya's body rigid where it fell from a crate, the wild Irishman too stopping its attack as the golden yellow eye flicked up to the cry of a team mate. All fighting motionless, all eyes casting into the dark lost and confused. Nothing but oozing pain and tension waving through the air in sickening heaves before the windows slowly began to vibrate. Nagi's body crumpling entirely to the ground in the small pool of blood as the blackened eyes rolled back. Shivering like the panes of the windows as it slipped deeper into shock. Thin strands of chocolate brown hair trashing slightly before whipping from side to side as the glass pitchers and beakers started smashing under the plastic mounds of dust. Yohji's wide green eyes stumbling back into the darkness and falling to the floor. Tripping over boxes while staring at the rattling glass and screaming German. All ears struggling to pull one scream from the other and determine who needed help, and how to get there. Each team unable to move as the paralyzing emotions kept swamping into the air like a storm building in the sea.  
  
Moist sweaty body, and parched bloody throat, casting blood-shot wide eyes upward for help-as Ken lay bleeding. Wide eyed as the back of the suited man pulled itself from his partner and let the thin legs drop to the floor as it stood up. Foreign panting chest looking down at the thin boy's face. Panting through chapped lips stretched from screaming and crying as tears rolled down the light cheeks. A ripped virgin laying in its own blood. The fox was up in an instant and Yohji scrambled back. Shocked, confused, shaky hands unable to get a hold of their wire as the overwhelming emotions died down slightly. The stumbling form of wild orange hair turning around and leaning into tables and mounds for support as it started hobbling to the metal stairs on the left. The man upstairs grabbing Omi's thin shoulders and ripping the boy up so that the boxers slid down its bloody legs to its ankles, and the loose shorts disappeared completely. The boy sobbed out hard pain with the movement, before whimpering as it was thrown back into the table. Small dots still flashing and flouting in front of the wide tear filled blue eyes that connected to the wood with a hard -smack- Slowly registering part of the ceiling, and room from an elevated position. Ken's wide eyes staring up at the table, a bloody arrow almost completely detached from the wound he should not open further. To the blood that would pour faster from his body once the slick smooth green pulled out of him, and left him free from his pinned position on the floor. His wide brown eyes staring up at the thin red sneakers which were dangling off the end of the table as the sweating un-tucked business suit walked back over to it saying something. His vision was getting blurry, it was getting harder to hear. No. Can't pass out! His head screamed at him, his eyes unable to tear themselves from what was happening. Unable to do more then feel sicker then he had ever been as he watched.  
  
Further up the table Omi's wrist and hand hung off the side. Ring and pinky finger smeared with blood, twitching slightly before slowly curling with a small whimper that was in too much pain to move as the man's hands slowly slid over the dangling knees of soft milky skin. Smearing some of the warm blood around as it lifted them. Cupping them under the knees and pulling the boy's legs upward so that from the floor his wide brown eyes could see the damage between the innocent legs. Thigh muscles clamping immediately, chapped mouth and bloody throat whimpering in pain as their muscles tightened instinctively. Omi's hand suddenly curling from the absent way it was hanging off the table and ripping from view as its legs were placed back on the mans shoulder. Reaching down to the man, who was adjusting itself back out of its pants, and ripping at the top of the head looking down. Sniveling cries and whines fighting with weak shaky muscles, the light headed blood loss and throbbing in its shoulder. The nauseous incredible pain in its stomach and abs where its muscles had locked in pain and hadn't released yet. Wide blue eyes twitching as the chapped mouth opened, too afraid the man might hurt it again to even breath as the thin fingers in the man's hand slid down slightly. Digging into the tight grunting face as it was forced back into. The immense pain coming back, threatening to rip him inhalf as the windows along each warehouse side exploded outward. Aya's read hair streaking in the darkness as it continually tripped and skidded over things. First tripping on glass, a table, and a mound of plastic rubble, before tearing over the heaps by hopping from one to the other. Rushing towards the blaring cries that kept coming and coming. Screaming from upstairs in such pain. Screams to stop, screams for help, from Ken-kun, from Yohji-kun and even from him. His strong boots fumbled under him again and sent him sprawling back into the concrete floor as the mound he jjumped to broke under his weight. His violet glare looking up slowly, ignoring the blood that trickled over his left eye as he pushed himself up. Maybe ten feet to his right he could hear constant swearing and tripping. Yohji was apparently having a harder time then he was, but at least one member of the team could be checked off as ok. His palms opened pushing himself up as he grabbed the shimmering blade of his Katana and started forward again. Ahead of him the sight of the wild Schwarz orange hair made him grip it tighter. Pulling it back to attack before the suited fox feel to the ground as though in too much pain to move. Gripping the stair railing as it stopped rushing up them and collapsed, coughing, and choking, and moaning as he rushed past. Stepping on part of the man as he continued up, ignoring the -Aya!- that Yohji shot from behind him as one member saw another, and cried out in shock and relief. His Katana raising to his side as he rushed to the screaming. His chest locking tighter, making it harder to breath and harder to think as the blood curdling -YYAAAMMEEETEEE AHHHHH! YYYOOUHJI-KUUN! AAAYYYYYAAA- KUUUUNNN! HAYAKUUUU! YAMETE!AHHHHH! KKEEEN-KUUN!- cried up to the high ceilings and sent every tear and drip of blood into the air and ears of everyone around.  
  
"YAMETE!" He barked his order, rushing into the room with an efficient eye. The eye that only saw one foreign man. One vengeful brother look up, before flying back as his Katana left his hands. A single blink leaving only a slumped form impaled to the wall as he started catching his breath. Sucking in air and slumping his hands to his knees as he glared at the dying sight before turning his gaze to Ken who was laying on the floor. Blood soaking the loose brown jacket and orange pull on tied around the man's waste. Smearing it with a sick orange and red wetness, the color to the heart of Halloween. His chest stopped, inhale still lingering in his throat as a small higher pitched whine was released. One bloody red sneaker and upraised light knee on the table slumping off and swinging unable to touch the floor as he stared. His face pale and clamped, ignoring the frantic -NAGGIIII! NAGGGIII!- being screamed from downstairs, ripping the arrow out of the boy as Omi's back arched.  
  
"AHHH!" Screaming as a shaky thin hand grabbed it's shoulder for a moment before slumping unable to move. Trembling slightly as he walked over. Looking down at the sprawled out, half open blue eyes that lay on the table top naked, despite the wrinkled blood smeared t-shirt sloppily twisted and shoved up around it's chest. A small choked "Aya-kun." Snapping his eyes from the thin damaged body to the blue eyes that were slowly dipping closed as he ran a hand onto the thin forehead ripping at the buckles of his jacket  
  
"OMI!" Aya jumped, practically throwing up at the loud outburst in the doorway. His glare to scared to surface as Yohji rushed in. Stumbling back from the table as the green eyes widened.  
  
"Yohji help me." He frowned, ripping apart the clasps and fastens that ran down his coat as the blonde hair heaved vomit onto the floor before looking up at him. "Omi. Look at me. Omi." He frowned, wiggling slightly as he pulled his arms from his heavy jacket. Letting it slip to one hand as the blue eyes started rolling back. The fear that the boy may be dipping into to shock, or bleeding to much surpassing the quiet obvious fact that the boy might simply be fainting. Completely aware of what happened and unable to move or hide itself as it lay sprawled and naked on the table for all of them to see. "No Omi." He frowned ripping the light shoulders upward and watching the soft strands of honey blonde hair fall back ward like a newborns heavy head. "Yohji!" He snapped out the other mans name. Glancing over to the blonde crouched along side Ken that shook its head. It couldn't help him, couldn't stand to look. The green eyes that glanced up at him panting. Rushed with tears at the thin legs and red sneakers hanging off the table. A steady -pat pat pat- of blood dripping off one simply too much for the older man who loved the young blue eyes and happy smile. "Omi." he turned back to the absent face twisted up in pain as he threw his jacket onto the table and started struggling to hold the limp dead weight of Omi's shoulders and chest upward while opening his jacket with the other. Ken's groaning and moaning being hoisted up. Leaning into Yohji a foot from them as he pulled the shoulder portion of his jacket onto the thin shoulders before laying them back into the table. His hands trying to work through their shaky numb feel that made it impossible to do up any of the clasps as he worked down the thin body shifting the heavy leather under it gently. His violet eyes closing as he ran a shaky numb hand under the blood smeared thighs. Trying to offer as much privacy as possible and not look at the naked body. Pulling some of his leather coat through the souping blood, and back around the other side of Omi's legs before freezing. Whirling towards the door as he realized people were there. His palm instinctively clutching part of Omi as his other shook for a moment with the panic it had no weapon. His Katana was still lodged into the wall behind them all. His violet eyes staring ahead into the doorway with Yohji to the three Schwarz members that silently stood there. The wild reckless hair of the fox gently holding the thin boy in its arms to its shoulders, as the one gleaming yellow eye stared at them from its side. A wave of calm, reassuring emotions being offered to them over the sad despair that had made him first turn around. His fist tightening with his expression as Farfarello took a small step in. Waiting a moment to let all hostility fall away between the two groups before walking over to the table. Looking down at the unconscious thin Weiss member half covered with Abyssinian's coat.  
  
"Now the lamb is just like Wee Naoe." the white hair shook slightly before gently reaching out. Glancing up at him for a reaction, before gently laying a hand on part of his heavy leather coat and pulling it around the light thighs. Completely covering the thin bare thighs smeared with blood.  
  
"I am sorry Weiss." His violet eyes flicked up to the doorway as the German shifted. Faded chocolate strands on its shoulder slumping with the movement. Obviously unconscious as its limp arms hung off the strong shoulders. "I did not know it was something yet to come." He felt himself staring at the fox as the Irishman worked faster then he could. Fastening the coat around Omi's thin body which was quickly becoming hidden in the heavy leather. Yohji's soft muttering still gently coaxing Ken back to full mental capacity as he looked back down. The horrified light face and tear streamed cheeks perfectly still through the -there- the Irishman muttered. His strong arm gently slipping under the thin shoulders buried in his coat. Moving his elbow under the head of honey blonde strands that immediately fell back before looking up at the sudden. -Ah- that was choked from the end of the table. Ken's eyes now wide open, staring horrified as the man's chest started beating faster and faster. The sound of betrayed breath becoming audible before the tear filled -OOOMMMMIIIIII!- ____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Hey thanks for reading! Please remember to review, it only takes a sec 


	4. Tuskiyono, Omi

Chapter Four

Tuskiyono, Omi

DivineAngel

________________________________________________________________________

"Ken. Ken!" Yohji was barking at the practically incoherent head of brown hair that was tucked between its legs hyperventilating.

"Get off of me." Yohji's green eyes frowning as the Irishman shoved Ken's blood stained loose jacket into him as the car continued speeding along bouncing them all around. "Stop crying Siberian." The single golden eyes was smiling as it slipped onto the floor between the car seats to look up at the wild brown eyes that were coughing and choking and making a world of mumbled in cohered sounds. "Your stabbing God." the golden eyes grinned, maybe Weiss was working towards bring the oh mighty down to his concrete cage as well. Yohji glanced up as Aya continued speaking into the small black intercom. Head of honey blonde strands on its shoulder as the fox sat next to the two assassins driving. He felt Ken choke again under his hand and he glanced up at the thin expressionless face that sat still looking at them. "Siberian?"

"Balinese." the thin lips of the fragile boy spoke to him. One shoulder rapped heavily with bandages and part of the Irishman's jacket. Saddened black eyes looking at him, contemplating its failure when it introduced the idea into his head to order Bombay to stay with him unless ordered to do other wise. He had assumed Balinese would say with Bombay, it never occurred to him that Siberian's choking gags, which were unrecognizable to him, were recognizable to Bombay. The power of just those small sounds had compelled Bombay to abandon most of the mission, disregard orders, and shoot him to get past. Bombay never aimed to shoot him. He had never even seen the crossbow in his direction before. It was a desperate action. It was a powerful action. It was an act he had never seen before. The compelling sense that willed its coherent self to danger for only the small chance of saving one it cared for from it. "Bombay made his choice." the green eyes were tense as they glared at him. A part of the man was confused, said nothing when they helped bundle Bombay and all piled into the red sports car, but part of the man was raving at them. Hating them. They were responsible for all of this. If Schwarz had left them alone, gotten out of their way. They never would have scattered. Ken never would have been alone upstairs. Omi never would have been in the building. Aya never would have been so busy with Farfarello that he couldn't have aided Ken's cries if it even came to that. This entire mess was Schwarz's fault in the blondes mind. Anything that happened to Omi they would pay for, and Nagi knew it. Nagi sensed it. Knew the blonde wouldn't understand if he tried to explain that he tried to warn Bombay. That *he* was the one to plant the order Bombay was *not* to leave Balinese. Knew that none of them would understand that the pain he had felt nearly a week ago, and the demanding awkward event that carried out at the Koneko because of it was a result of Crawford's precog ability smearing into his mind since things at home had been so bad lately. Schwarz was networked in its own way. Schuldig contributed to most of the connecting, combining all their minds to communicate telepathically, but intern they *were* connected. If Schuldig got too upset, things might fly in Crawford's direction. If Farfarello got to excited, he would start smelling blood and Crawford could recite biblical passages they had never heard before. And now, since he had locked himself to Bombay, every waking sense that effected the boy effected him, and domino-ed into the rest of Schwarz. This was never what he meant. Never what he wanted, and he definitely didn't mean to start dragging Siberian into it. Once Bombay started wanting to understand Siberian even more and focused on it so intently. He had to admit it brought a small smile to his face to know the only reason Bombay had started bringing some of Siberian into his head was because the thin honey blonde wanted to understand Siberian in order to perform better sexually. So as not to be so clumsy and such a failure. However, the will that was behind such an intent contained just that drop of magic that had Schwarz wired together, and because of that, just a tad of Siberian had been making it into his head. But he knew this was something that none of them would understand. Not even Shu had figured it out yet, just him. Only him, and he knew Shu would be wanting to know why it could feel Bombay being raped and why *he* had felt Bombay being raped some week ago. Shu would probably be the only one to believe him because they had both experienced it. The frowning green eyes and blonde hair of Yohji Kodou-who sat in front of him holding onto the choking form of Siberian-in the back seat of their speeding sports car-directly behind the youngest unconscious member still bleeding-and oldest hardest member still on the phone demanding assistance from Critique-would never understand. Only Shu would, because in more ways then one. Shu was the closest thing to his mind, besides himself, and that's really what allowed this entire mess to begin. His mirrored desire to bring Shu what he wanted sexually. Just like Bombay had done with Siberian.

________________________________________________________________________

Before the car had slowed or even stopped he was getting out. His boots tripping slightly as he balanced his weight from the moving object and weight in his arms. The front of their shop was blocked by two huge flower vans. Kritiker was there, just like they had said. Just like for every word they had said and knew he'd personally hold them to if they didn't show and help immediately. He stumbled slightly as the boy in his arms started struggling. Making it hard for him to stand as the wiggling increased. The red sports car now pulled behind the second van as Yohji got out pulling Ken with him. Wide green eyes jumping slightly as the van doors flung open and a few people rushed at Siberian. Under the short circumstances, he definitely looked like the one most hurt. "Aya!" Manx was coming right at him, her face tense with concern but she was still thinking. Even now, she was still professional. "We're going to be needing your report right-Bombay." Before he turned around she was hardly aware of the bundle in his arms. But as he did her eyes moved to it immediately, and she took a step back with the surprise and smell of blood.

"He's badly injured. Ken also. Yohji and I suffered only minor damages." He gave her his report as her eyes flew back at his face. Looking at the scuffs and scraps and gash over his eye, and he wondered what expression she would make next if he told her he made all of those while stumbling around in the dark. She nodded, large red curls moving slightly as she turned and started waving the florist-uniformed-Kritiker-employees over to him. 

"Only Bombay and Siberian are badly injured. One car for each of them." Omi was being pulled from his arms and shifted onto a fold out stretcher. Thin restraints quickly rapping around the leather of his jacket to hold the light struggling down as the blue eyes slowly started opening. The world around it was blurry, even for him it was hard to think straight. His tall form of fiery red hair, wearing a tight sleeveless black shirt, and leather pants. All of his assassin outfit minus his jacket which was being strapped into the stretcher as the body inside started trying to fight. 

"Omi." He fallowed the stretcher as it was wheeled towards the open florist truck that resembled an ambulance inside.

"AyA-KUN!" He jumped as the blue eyes registered his voice immediately. Flailing harder where they were trying to get to him.

"Lie Still Omi." He laid a hand on the loose heavy leather of the boy's arm. Watching the tense light face freeze as he spoke to it before rolling away as the stretcher was adjusted so it would fold and slid into the white van.

"AYA-KUN! YAMETE! LET ME GO! LET ME GOOO!" He frowned at the wild thrashing under the restraints as Omi started getting upset. His firm face quiet and frowning as he watched before stumbling aside as Ken ran into him and then continued past scrambling into the van next to the stretcher with wide eyes.

"Omi!" 

"Ken." He frowned reaching out and grabbing part of the bloody jacket that was chased over by a few floral employees who were concerned Siberian was out of its head. "Come out. Stop it." He frowned, yanking at the arm as Ken threw its arms around the stretcher attaching to it.

"GET AWAY AYA! I AM GOING WITH OMI!" He stopped pulling his hand back as the wild brown eyes snapped at him. Their frowning squint a look of fury and complete submission to the sobbing voice he had come to know and question as Omi. "ALL OF YOU GET AWAY!" Ken was fighting around him now, hands shoving him aside and worming into the van pulling Siberian out. He was obviously intoxicated of some sort from the mission. "YAMETE! GET AWAY!" Yohji shoved him this time, pushing him aside to get to Ken before being yanked back with a fear that Balinese might start loosing it like Siberian. "NOO! YOHJI! YAMETE! OOOMIII!"

Omi was screaming now, top of his lungs hysterical cries for Ken as the boy was ripped from the van and pushed into a stretcher. Arching back and harsh swearing trying to activate its gloves and fend off the light green uniforms that were rushing to sedate it. Inside the van he could see Omi's wide blue eyes straining to keep the honey blonde head up in order to watch. Choking out loud wide "KEN-KUUN! KEN-KUN!!!!'s" as the stretcher with Siberian was quickly wheeled to the second van. "YAMETE! AYA-KUN! HELP ME! AYA-KUN!" Manx shoved him aside.

"To the car Aya." Pushing him towards the white jeep that had pulled up as a few light green uniforms climbed into the van with Omi and started ripping a clear mask from the wall while struggling to fasten it to the boy's face. Frantic screams for him fading as he climbed into the jeep watching Manx continue to literally shove people towards where they should be while issuing orders. Everyone was to get *off* the street and *away* from the Koneko immediately This entire scene was drawing unwanted and dangerous attention to the entire area. "Pack it up!" He watcher her swat the top of the jeep and it started immediately. The vans fading around the side of the car before they started down the street. "Get everything together. We are leaving." She turned to man closest to her and issued her order.

"Your not riding in the jeep?" She shook her head, watching the remanding equipment be shoved into the vans. "Which?-"

"-I'll go with Siberian." She nodded leaving her position closest to the Koneko and heading to the second van. It had been maybe two minutes since the red sports car had swung up, thirty seconds later, speeding away before she was even able to ask what the hell was going on. Now everything was being packed up and they were disappearing as if they were never there.

"MAX-SAN!" Bombay caught sight of her as its van doors were being shut. Frantically screaming for her and she stopped.

"Go on! I'll ride with this one!" She waved to the second van watching the one florist employee nod, climb in, and slam the doors. She swung into the cramped space under the single florescent light of the first van as the doors were slammed. Frowning down at the wild jerking figure strapped to its stretcher which was locked in place. "Bombay relax." She nodded gently at the hysterical light face that was practically thrashing to get away. Bombay had never before been seriously injured and the blue eyes were terrified from being ripped from Weiss without understanding what was going on. "Release his hands. Bombay is part of us." She frowned at the thin hands that were velcroed down as the blue eyes locked on her. Crying hysterical and probably louder then it was aware of. "You are safe Bombay. It's All RIGht!" She yelled as the light hands immediately sprang free and attacked her. One fist clamping down on the front of the V-neck suit she wore and she willingly came forward with the yank that would have pulled her shirt to low.

"LET US GOOOO! WHAT IS THIS! YAMEEETEEE!" The second strong hand violently fighting to protect them both as it shoved the light green uniform away while another tried to get it with a needle. "MAx-SAAAN!" she grabbed the thin shoulders that were being shoved down, the light hands being restrained as the second was being pried off her. "MAX-SAN! MASAKA! ITAI! ONEGAI! WAKARENAI! MAX-SAAAN!" Medical hands jamming a thin needle into the boys arm as the clasps to the leather coat were quickly being undone and cut away with a scalpel. The violently afraid beating light chest of Bombay appearing as the leather was pulled back and a stethoscope was pressed to it. The clear plastic mask again being fastened around the thrashing head still screaming to be left alone. Covering the wild mouth and nose and rushing oxygen into the system as an IV was assembled. The motions of the moving van only making it harder to work in such a small space, and she felt herself pressing back into the cold metal wall in order to offer the two men toiling to aid the injured figure more room. A few quick turns of the van sending bottles over and making Bombay that much more edgy as the trembling sobbing figure started going into the shock ever so slightly. The Iv now fully lodged in its wrist as the jacket was being ripped away from the naked figure and quickly replaced with hot pads and cloths wiping blood. The jam packed two by seven space shaking everything as it suddenly came to a jolting stop. The white doors swinging open as the blue eyes widened further being pulled out. The stretcher snapping back open and wheeling towards the double automatic glass doors as Bombay started arching. Strapped hands and ankles ripping at their restraints screaming obscenities and questions that were ignored in the rest of the chaotic motion and sound. The white jeep pulling up to its side as Bombay disappeared inside and the second van was opened. Siberian sitting up a hand pressed to its chest before launching forward and scrambling out into the parking lot with her as it heard the cries from inside. Her body motionless, snapping directions at the co-workers and Kritiker hospital employees as the two oldest members of Weiss were ushered towards the door arguing and swearing before starting towards Ken. Fully enraging Siberian further as it's weapons were ripped away, and the wild brown hair was forced into a wheel chair. Her brilliant green eyes watching as Aya and finally Yohji's protesting and yelling were pushed inside. The van's were closed up and quickly speed off to drive around for about a half an hour before innocently delivering some flowers so as not to raise suspicion. Her green eyes turning back to the simple office building and looking up at the glowing golden windows that shown into the night as she started forward. Undoubtedly the lobby and security would be everywhere with a mess as Weiss was pulled inside bleeding and enraged, resisting directions, and orders to release the weapons that kept them alive. 

"Stop this!" She barked at a four or five employees surrounding Abyssinian and threatening the violet glare that wouldn't release it's Katana. Yohji was no where in sight but she could still hear Ken who was now up and had advanced behind the registration desk. Intruding on information that wasn't supposed to be released. Her face slack and overwhelmed as she gave the nod to sedate Weiss. Four assassins were too impossible control, and she gently motioned towards Siberian as the first to go down. Her heavy sigh signing a few clip boards and speaking a few -Hai's!- into cell phones handed to her with new directions. Abyssinian now standing still, Katana secured, arms out being swept for weapons as the violet eyes glared at her. If she was not careful, part of the raging blame that was exploding inside those eyes, and all the eyes of Weiss would be aimed at her. Weiss came first, and she had to made sure they were all secured while still treated with the respect, and impression they would fight to keep.

________________________________________________________________________

"I can't not believe this shit." He nodded at Yohji's slur, white robed blonde pacing slightly inside his room smoking. "I don't know where Aya is."

"Down the hall I think." He nodded slightly, watching the green eyes jump at him with information. "Are they holding us?"

"Nurses are impossible here. Food is terrible."

"Are they holding us Yohji?" He sighed his question again. His breathing still light trying not to use his chest anymore. The screaming and fighting that had died down long hours ago was still bruising by his ribs. He frowned at the fact he would be feeling drastically better had he not over reacted so. "Can't believe this." Yohji nodded at him immediately. "After the warehouse. I acted like a fool Yohji. Attacking Kritiker."

"We all attacked Kritiker." Yohji was smirking at this fact as some cigarette ash was flicked into his water cup. "Don't drink your water KenKen." He nodded a heavier sigh before looking back up at the white ceiling. His room was small but he imagined no one else's was any bigger. Probably a 16 by 16 white room with his bed, curtain around it, sink built into the wall, small closet, and small bathroom. "Should find Manx. I have some questions for her." He grinned at Yohji's annoyed tone. All of them were slightly annoyed, it was as if no one knew who they were here. Even the thin identification bracelet on his wrist only read Siberian. Manx had brought them here. Kritiker had brought them here and everything here was definitely owned and hidden by the organization, but none of the employees seemed to know anything. He asked for his team and they gave him weird confused looks. He asked for Abyssinian and they had to look it up in the computer, the basic staff was clueless. Kept in the dark probably but still, he was irritated not having any help or even someone to answer his basic questions. "I am getting pissed KenKen." Yohji sunk into the side of his bed taking a long drag. "If they think I am spending tomorrow night here, or even tomorrow…" Yohji trailed and he smiled. If they thought *he* was staying there…huh. "Can you walk Ken?" He coughed slightly as Yohji turned to him with a smile that exhaled over his white sheets and robe. His slumped frown just staring at the relaxed face that took another puff.

"Breathing is difficult."

"I am not going to carry you Ken."

"Carry me where? Don't be ridiculous, of course I can walk." he frowned, shoving Yohji annoyed and he moved his legs under the blankets slightly. Breathing *was* difficult with the bandages and he felt so extremely tired. Maybe they had slipped him something when he wasn't paying attention.

"Down the hall four doors…on the right side." He closed his eyes, these direction weren't important to him. As far as he knew, the food wasn't all that bad here and he could at least get some sleep and then…then somebody better fill him in on what was going on god damnt. "Omittchi."

His brown eyes snapped up immediately, locking with Yohji who was milking this for every penny and waited a few seconds before slowly turning to him. "Where?"

"If you can walk there. Get by the nurses." He sat up immediately, Yohji's hands on his shoulders as he choked a wince before shoving the covers off the white cotton pants and shirt he had been given. Would have liked to keep his underwear though. Slowly standing up and leaning into Yohji's side for a moment before straightening up with a long eased sigh. Just putting the pressure on his ribs and side was painful. "Bombay shot you good."

"He wasn't aiming at me." He nodded starting for the doorway slowly and glancing out for a moment to make sure no nurses were in the halls.

"Ken." He stopped as he started out before Yohji barked at him. His brown eyes glancing back at the tall blonde lazily smoking in an identical white cotton robe, shirt and pants. "Make sure you tell him you know that." Yohji's green eyes grinned at him as they puffed out more smoke before slowly turning around and looking out his window as he nodded. Quickly shifting into the hall and keeping his one palm pressed to the wall for support as he started down the hall, four doors, on his right. Just like Yohji said. 

He paused before gently turning the thin knob and stepping inside. His suspicions were confirmed with a room that mirrored his, only now on the other side of the hall. His brown eyes gently searching the room slowly before landing on the curtain that was pulled around the bed at the very back. His hand gently slipping from the door and slowly starting forward stopping outside the curtain. "Is that you in there Omi?" He frowned concerned, as much as he wanted this to be Omi's room, he was almost afraid to find his younger friend. The blue eyes would surely look at him as a failure. He had laid right there and done nothing while that man had vandalized the one thing most precious to him. No matter how hard he tried, even standing here trying to face Omi for the first time. He couldn't erase the image of Omi's legs and sneakers jerking on either side of the man with the tempo of the thrusts. How could he ever touch Omi again? How could he ever look at Omi again? Or for that matter, how could Omi ever let him touch him again!? How would Omi stand being near him!? "Say something if that is you Omi." His eyes stared down at the floor outside the sheet as he waited for a response, but none came. He took a step towards the end of the sheet. Maybe he could see the clipboard that normally hung from the end of the bed and identified the occupant, but he couldn't. There hadn't been any kind of label to the room either other than a number. Nothing here was tainted with names anywhere and he glanced back down at his wrist reading the small Siberian which was typed on his bracelet. He took a step back, he'd have to go ask a nurse. Even if that meant getting caught wondering around outside his room. He'd have to ask, he couldn't bring himself to move the sheet without knowing Omi was definitely behind it. If it was someone else the outcome would be terribly awkward, and he had no right to be in that persons room. He started for the door.

Behind the sheet a pair of blue eyes lay vacantly staring at the wall. Thin body tense and frozen upon hearing his voice but it didn't answer. Thin plastic mask that cupped the boy's nose and mouth still in place, iv in the thin arm, round suction monitors on the chest and head plugged into the wall. As Ken asked again for him to answer before shifting slightly. His mind wishing Ken would just pull the curtain back and find him. Just pull it back and save him like he wanted him to do back at the warehouse. Soft white cotton socks gently padding towards the door now as he gasped lightly. Ken wasn't even going to look!? Ken didn't even want to see if it was him!? How could Ken just walk away and leave him alone!? The blue eyes rushed with tears, thin figures curling into the blankets and light face that lay on its side back towards the sheet and door. Ken was just abandoning him so quickly, so easily…he couldn't take it. "Don't go Ken-kun!"

The socks stopped, widened brown eyes spinning around to the white sheet with the choked plea that came from behind. Quickly stomping back, heart slamming before grabbing it and ripping it away with the fast clinking sound of the metal rings that held it up. Omi's soft honey blonde strands jumping slightly, before ducking closer to the sheets facing away from him. He stood for only a moment before reaching out and grabbing the light shoulder.

"I know you weren't aiming for me Omi." He smiled, blue eyes glancing to look at him immediately, springing with tears. "I wanted to get up. Gomen Nasai, your arrow…I…couldn't…I." He shook his head, eyes to the ground as he wished he had just ripped it from his chest. It didn't matter if the arrow ripped his heart out! He just wished he had done more. "Omi…please forgive me." He felt a thin delicate hand gently run up his arm with a world of relief. Relief indescribable with any word he could think of, all he could feel and think was -thank god, Omi doesn't hate me- After everything he saw, and after just laying there and being able to do nothing, Omi didn't hate him. "I don't deserve knowing you Omi." He watched the blue eyes tense immediately. They looked afraid with what he said. Did that mean, Ken was going to pull away? "What have I ever done to deserve a person like you."

"No Ken-kun." The thin hand tugged at him immediately, and he dropped to sit on the side of the bed. "I..I don't deserve you." He glanced up at the blue eyes that were staring to the side away from him. "I am terrible. I ruined our mission. Told Schwarz where everyone was. Made it so….you were upstairs alone…then shot you." He almost choked as thin tears streamed from Omi's eyes ,but he couldn't bring his throat to work. To say something to stop the mumbling. "Couldn't fight well…and I.." the blue eyes snapped up at him immediately. Braced and wide as they harnessed their last shred of courage. "I looked at…porn on the internet a few days ago, and stole some of Yohji's…" The light face looked horrifically unstable as it choked it's confessions. "…his…his one magazine."

"Omi-"

"-But only because I wanted to be better for you Ken! Gomen! Gomen nasai I shouldn't and I am sorry but I….am so clumsy with…" the light cheeks were blushing red. "With…everything, I didn't want to be such a blunder."

He grinned immediately, a warm humored smile just running over his face as he leaned into the bed resting the side of his face on Omi's thin forehead. "Your not a blunder baka. I'll take you the way you are." He felt Omi smile under him as he ran a hand onto the thin chest and gown laying under him covered in blankets. "You forget how clumsy I am."

"What you do feels wonderful Ken-kun. I can't do anything like that." the blue eyes shook no in protest immediately. Ken was a god, somehow managing to be in so many places at once when touching him.

He pulled back and smiled down at the blue eyes looking up at him. They were tired and swollen again but hinting a slight smile themselves. "Arigato Omi. I only hope I am as good as you say." The blue eyes smiled more as he chuckled, gently running a hand into Omi's hair and smiling as he gently pulled off the plastic oxygen mask. "Omi. About what happened…" He dropped his eyes to the bed as Omi tensed up under him. "For me…this doesn't change…who you are to me."

"Ken-Kun!" He choked as Omi's arms flung around his neck squeezing the air from him. His body falling into the bed on top of the light chest as Omi tried to sit up and grab him, but failed to stay up. "Gomen Nasai! Wakarenai demo…in the van I was so…screaming and crying like a child. In front of Manx-san because I didn't know where I was going and…Ken-kun no one would answer me. Then I woke up here and it's hard for me to remember what exactly happened."

His eyes widened slightly. "You can't remember Omi?"

He watched the honey blonde strands shake no. Blue eyes falling to the bed, but the arms stayed around his neck. "Hai-I remember some…stuff." the blue saddened. "I know what…remember him…" The light face trailed as the entire body tensed up under him.

"Don't say it Omi. Forget it. I don't want you to remember." He shook his head quickly, his tone soft and reassuring.

"No Ken-kun." Omi looked up, serious and focused. "I know what happened. I know you were there Ken-kun. I know what happened to my body." He locked his eyes on the blue that stared up at him. "Demo…it's hard to remember exactly and, what happened when. I don't know how we got in front of the Koneko Ken-kun. I just remember…him and then being at the Koneko and Manx-san and everyone refusing to listen to me! And those men! That wouldn't let me up! It was terrible Ken-Kun! And now…now I am here and I don't know how I got here either demo…that's ok. Daijobu Ken-Kun. Daijobu."

"Oh Omi." He grabbed the thin chest and squeezed. Omi had more courage then he could ever imaged having. More courage then he ever could have mustered if he had been on the floor with that man. "Can I keep you Omi?" He smiled his mumble into the thin chest and hospital gown with suction receptors stuck to it. Omi stiffened immediately and he looked up at the wide blue eyes.

"See…see me? Ken-kun?"

"See you?" He frowned slightly, see what? What? "Nani?"

"Hai." he shifted as Omi gently shoved at his shoulder. Gently pushing him up until he was off the thin figure. His brown eyes frowning as Omi started moving the blankets, slowly pushing them off and away until he was just looking at the thin figure laying there in a hospital gown. Blue eyes, gown and thin bracelet reading Bombay looking at him and nothing more. "Go ahead Ken-kun." He watched the thin fingers curl into the sheets tensing up as Omi nodded at him. "Hai. Go ahead." He frowned slightly confused before it hit him. He understood completely, but Omi had always been so modest before. All the time they had been together the honey-blonde hadn't let him get through the final level of clothing and look.

"Omi-are-are you sure? Are you…"

"Hai." He watched the blue eyes close as they nodded slightly. "I want you to see me Ken-kun." He tensed as thin tears trickled from Omi's eyes. They were terrified to have him look. Terrified to look themselves after what happened. Ken would turn away. Ken would think he was disgusting. Ken would…Ken would… "Hai Ken-kun." Omi nodded at him slightly. This was the ultimate test. Ken wouldn't be able to lie. Not gullible, clumsy, warm hearted Ken. Ken wouldn't be able to lie and Omi knew it. Needed the reassurance now more then ever. The reassurance that Ken would never be able to fake in his face. Ken's fingers gently slid over his shoulder and pulled the gown from around his arms as he tensed. Ken would either turn away disgusted or maybe…maybe his body wouldn't be so bad. Maybe his body wouldn't be disgusting.

"Omi I can't." He jumped as Ken let the small portion of the gown that had pulled up around his shoulder and chest drop back down, and he choked. "Omi?" Ken grabbed him concerned immediately and it felt like his chest buckled under him with Ken's rejection. "Gomen Omi."

"Ken-kun." the blue eyes were trying to sit up slightly, wincing as they continued moving on the short wires that were suction cupped to it. "Won't you even loooook at me Ken-Kuuuun." Omi cringed, crying softly. Ken was turning away and his gown was still on. Gapping at him as he lay there waiting for an answer. Watching his eyes spring with more tears as he fought them hard. Looking down at himself slowly as he brought a thin shaky hand to his chest and balled a fist of his gown before tugging it. Ripping it off himself and to the side before slowly glancing up at the wide brown eyes next to him. Ken's entire body had tightened before it got up quickly. Speechless brown eyes trying to return to his face, but they couldn't pull themselves from his body. Staring down at the beating chest that was still connected to the wall with the thin wires. The smooth flat stomach brilliantly toned with unintentional well defined lines before the two gentle protruding hip bone marked the body top and lower half like two soft buoys. Ken's face flushing a deep red as the brown eyes ran over his exposed member and thin smooth legs that trailed down into the sheets at the very bottom where he had slid them. He could feel the fire in his face and neck, heart pounding in his chest as he waited. His legs itching to close and try and cover himself slightly. His fingers griping the sheets white knuckled so he wouldn't bring the blankets back over himself until Ken was done. Until Ken said something. Until Ken did something. His face tensing, flailing towards a hard crash as Ken said nothing. Brown eyes slowly looking up at him widened and flushed before the small muttered 

"Omi." Locked on his face, studying his tense, unstable, expression waiting. Waiting for judgment to be passed over it. "Oh Omi." He choked silently as Ken moved back onto the bed. A rough hand sliding up the side of his face to the suction receptor on his temple as Ken's lips touched his. Barely pressing into him with more then a brush of touch, and breath of air as his body started trembling. Goosebumps spreading down his arms and legs and tightening the muscles in his stomach as Ken's hand slowly pulled a soft blanket over his waist and exposure. "Arigato Omi."

"Hai." He managed a nod, Ken's mouth gently whispering into his neck as he ran his hands onto Ken's back and shoulder blades. He felt wonderful, his eyes panting up to the ceiling with the incredible affection he felt just dripping into him from the strong hands that slid over his chest and down his stomach to his hip bones. Rough pads of Ken's skin wondering, ravaging, feeling him with a strong approval and admiration for every gentle curve and smooth dip that mastered itself in his body. "Ken-kun."

"You are perfect Omi." His cheeks flustered as he choked a small noise. Ken's lips dipping into his collar bone with a gentle kiss and "Perfect."

"Mmm Ken-kun." He arched his back with the tension he felt in his legs and groin as Ken's hands gently slid to the top of his thighs and gently down the side to butt. "Ken-kun….Ken-kun! Ya-yamete." Ken stopped immediately as he reached down and tugged at a strong hand with a weak shaky grip.

"Diajobu Omi?" Ken's brown eyes shot up immediately from where they were kissing his stomach. Sliding up to his concerned face immediately. Ken was moving to fast, touching too much of him. His entire body had locked into place and he could feel all the fear and adrenaline from what happened rushing back to him. "Kowai? Omi."

"H-hai gomen." He turned away ashamed he was getting scared. He knew Ken would never hurt him. "Ken-kun please…wait, please." He tugged the strong hands back to his chest before letting them slip to either side of him and Ken clued in immediately. Brown eyes smiling down at him as he felt weight shifting into his bed hugging him. "Why are we here Ken-kun?"

"Shhh. Kritiker owns this place Omi. Yohji is checking us out tomorrow." He grinned and he felt Omi relax slightly. Thin legs and body by his still trembling, but slowly allowing him to coax some soothing feelings. "Do you not like it here?" He glanced up at the blue eyes from where he was nuzzling into Omi's soft shoulder. "Omi?"

"I don't know anyone here when your gone Ken-kun. No one knows me."

"That is not true Omi." their eyes snapped at the door as the light from hall slid in slightly and Manx's familiar voice stepped into the room.

"Manx-san!?"

"Manx" He sat up immediately. "A-agomen." Stumbling an apology as Omi's hands frantically pulled blankets back over itself as he pulled them off. "Manx! Where is Aya!? Why is Weiss being held here!? " He stood up frowning as she started over to them. "I am leaving tomorrow, and Omi too. Yohji too! And Aya! Aya too." His frown didn't falter as she walked right up to him and smiled ever so slightly. 

"Siberian, you must remain in mission protocol. Bombay needs rest. Back to your room."

"Manx-San!" Omi sat up again behind him. A thin hand grabbing part of his shirt from behind. "Siber-"

"-Lay down Bombay. You will need your strength. Weiss is being released tomorrow. You will all be delivered back at the Koneko before the sun is allowed to open one eye. So you all need sleep." He glanced back at Omi's tense face as he nodded. "Abyssinia is in room 42, all of Weiss's vitals are stable."

He felt Omi sink into the bed a little as a thin hand covered some of the suction receptors stuck to its chest. The ones on its temples were in plain view though so to him there wasn't much reason to attempt to hide them. "I'll go back to my room then. Oyasumi O-Bombay." He grinned at the nervous blue eyes that gave him a weak smile and nod as he started for the door. Manx didn't make a move as he stood there for a moment waiting for her, before leaving. Her brilliant green eyes still lingering her small smile in the room before turning back to the bare chest in the white blankets watching Siberian leave. 

"Are you in much pain Bombay?"

"Chotto Manx-san, demo, daijobu….arigato." She smiled softer, her eyes studying the top of the honey blonde strands as the blue eyes ducked at her respectively with the answer.

"This button will get you any help you need Bombay." She smiled, gently running her thin finger over the red button on the side of the white bed. "Understand?"

"Hai. Arigato." She waited to see if the blue eyes would look back up at her from where they remained ducked away, but seconds passed and nothing happened. It was clear Bombay had no intention of looking at her at all after the incident in the van.

"Bombay look up so I can see your face." She frowned, strengthening her tone so it practically mimicked an order and the blue eyes looked up immediately. Locking with hers and brushing away the tense, embarrassed, expression as she stared for a moment. Considering all of Bombay, however, separating a member of Weiss proved disastrous last night. Requiring Bombay to stay hospitalized past the other members might only be catastrophe. "Your body is not as recovered as you assume Bombay." She watched the blue eyes dart slightly, as though considering if they should answer her statement in some way. "Kritiker has you under constant monitoring and much medication. Abyssinian has suffered only major busies, minor scrapping. Balinese is in much better condition than even this. Many bruises but all minor. Siberian has suffered heavier injuries. A large puncture through the chest, lacerations along the arms and shoulders, and after psycho analysis the signs of a panic attack in result to our actions last night. Apparently we have underestimated Weiss's abilities *and* commitment." The blue eyes stared at the way she put their relationship. "Weiss will not be separated again. Psycho analysis proved this most dangerous to all members, particularly for you Bombay…as for Siberian. However…Abyssinian and Balinese were not spared such suffering. I tell you this now Bombay because Kritiker has always entrusted accurate reporting from you. I wish to apologize for last night. I would have answered your questions, had I not had orders to decline." She watched the blue eyes rush with tears lightly as they remained locked with hers, focused and braced. "Do you have any questions Bombay?"

"H-hai Manx-san." the blue eyes finally dropped to the sheets. "Who gave the order? To not answer Weiss?" 

"Eh?" She frowned caught off guard as the blue orbs flicked back up to enforce their demand. "…Bombay." She whispered the short name as she stared at the blue eyes, silent until they dropped back to the sheets. She was not at liberty to reveal that information.

"I have another than."

"Hai Bombay."

The blue eyes dropped to the sheets and ducked away where she could not find them. "I want to see medical records."

"Eh?" She frowned again as Bombay nodded.

"For Bombay. I wish to see my medical chart Manx-san." the blue eyes flicked back up at her frowning as they shimmered in their dampened state. "This information is mine to know! I demand to see the records of my injuries Manx-san!" She nodded at the immediate demands that balled firsts of blanket frowning at her. "Once more, I demand to have any further testing of myself consent only!" She jumped as the thin hands ripped the suction receptors from itself and threw them to the floor before frowning at her again. "I am Tuskiyono Omi! I will not be treated as submissive Bombay!" She jumped slightly at the hard frown and words. Submissive Bombay? "Manx-san! I want to move my room! I demand my release now!"

"Bombay!" She barked at the boy who was all but getting up with the wild demands. "Calm yourself Bombay. Do not forget who has you."

"Forget nothing! I am Tuskiyono OMI! I demand TO CHANGE MY NAME! I AM NO LONGER BOMBAY!"

"Yamete!" She frowned at the wild eyes that were getting violent with her. Her hard frown staring down the blue eyes that did not duck away before she turned and started back towards the door. Her brilliant green eyes widening slightly at the medical personnel rushing towards the room after the flat lined receptors radioed back. "Ah daijobu." She threw their confused concerned faces a smile, watching them all stop. "I have spoken with Bombay. Please ask for consent before continuing with any monitoring and conduct a thorough psycho analysis. Bombay is unstable and may not be released tomorrow if mental health is not prominent for Weiss." She nodded with her words as she started down the hall. The wild -MAX-SAN!- snapping out to her outraged as the thin bracelet reading Bombay was ripped from the thin wrist and thrown at the nurses attempting to calm it down. "Abyssinian." She frowned her knock into the small white room as she opened the door. Fiery red hair an abomination to the colorless sheets, walls and attire as the violet eyes turned to her. "Calm Bombay." She watched the firm stare only get up with her words. Cotton socks and bandage over the right eye stalking past her and into the hall. Directly into the open door that leaked the sounds of argument. His violet eyes stopping in the doorway for only a moment to assess the sight. Bombay was up and frowning, throwing the tray being offered to it back at the two male nurses in the room. Wildly demanding release.

"Bombay." He barked the two syllables with his glare as he stalked in and directly to the bed where a bare chest and blue eyes turned to him.

"Yamete Aya-Kun!! I am TuskiyonoNO OMI!! TUSKIYONO OMI!" He watched the strands of honey blonde violently shake no as he stood there.

"No." He frowned watching the blue eyes widen as they stopped shaking no immediately. "You are Bombay. Member of Weiss. Your outburst ends here." He grabbed the thin shoulders and shoved them into the bed rough enough to make the blue eyes jump as they hit. Ruffled white blankets and shocked face staring up at him. "Enough." He barked, glaring down at the sensitive blue eyes that just stared up motionless.

"Aya-kun." He didn't move at the small whimper that shuddered. Terrified to be left alone, though unaware that was true. The disappearance of Siberian had left Bombay's alert self fighting to regain what it felt it lost, and not so much what Omi lost, what Bombay lost. "I..I am not Bombay." The blue eyes closed shaking no. "Not Bombay Aya-kun."

"Yes you are." He frowned grabbing the thin shoulders that resisted and the blue eyes flew wide open horrified. "*Face* who you are. You *are* Bombay." The blue eyes rushed with tears immediately, gently taking the five suction receptors back from his pale hand as he shoved them forward. His face unchanged by the small choking cry that looked down gently pressing one to its chest slowly. Blue eyes crying whines and sniffles as it gently replaced all three plastic receptors to its chest before the other two to its temples. His violet stare watching before releasing a satisfied grunt. "Good." As he ran a hand onto the thin crying shoulder that looked up at him with a shaky -Aya-Kun- "Hai Bombay." The thin body cringed at the title ducking down slightly and he turned to the three nurses and Manx. "Get out." He frowned at them, daring any of them to contradict his glare. "Leave now." His bark sent them all moving towards the door. His glare never leaving until they all disappeared and the door shut behind them. His violet eyes slowly turning back down to the shaking shoulders that sat crying head bent down. "What is it Bombay."

"I…I am scared Aya-kun. Don't want to be left here."

"Impossible. You can not be left here."

"I feel that I will be." The grieving blue eyes turned up to him desperate for answers. "Do you hate me Aya-kun?"

"Ridiculous." His face tightened with his sneer.

"Demo! You treat me like you hate me!" The thin shoulder yanked from his grasp. Crying body shifting away from him slowly as it held blankets to itself. "I can not help that I like Ken-Kun! Doushite? DOUSHITE do you have to hate me!?" He frowned at the light face that cried at him.

"I do not hate you Bombay. I find your actions childish and naïve. You are not using your head. You have jeopardized Weiss and placed all our lives in danger. Because of this you suffer, and you are now paying for your mistakes." He lightened his expression at the wide eyed, dazed expression that lacked sound, motion and tears. Staring back at him, mouth hung open. "Say something."

"….D-demo…" it was a whisper.

"No excuses! Say something!" He frowned, grabbing a thin shoulder and shaking the wide blue eyes for an answer. For a reason why all of this was allowed to occur. If he wasn't able to stop it then, it must have been self inflicted. He was to meticulous, to mischievous to have missed something so important. To allowed something so terrible to happen to Bombay. No, not Bombay. The wide blue eyes rushed with tears, teeth grit trembling as he held it. "Nothing. You have nothing to say." His face fell back to his hard stare as he gently let his hands slip away. His body straightening back up, standing next to the bed.

"AHHh AYA-Kun!" He jumped as the bare chest lunged at him, hugging his to the tight sobbing that was stuck to the bed with the blankets covering itself. "Gomen nasie! Gomen nasai! I will work better! But I can't…I can't be Bombay. I-I am not Bombay any longer! I will not jeopardize Weiss! Say something to ME Aya-kun. Gomen, Gomen." The thin arms and chest were pulling back quickly. Smearing tears away as they nodded at him. Trying to straighten up. "Aya-kun, please…"

His frown tightened before he slapped the thin face in front of him. Watching Omi's face whirl to the side with the impact and only a small surprised sound. Blue eyes staring to the side as his hand fell back to his. "You *are* Bombay. You can not hide from what happened Omi." He yanked the thin chin back to him immediately, forcing the blue eyes to look at him. "Do not hide. Your fear will eat you. Haunt you. For Ken's sake, I can not let you destroy yourself." His pale hand yanked back as his own eyes widened. Was that it? That was why? For Ken? For the young soccer player he had always had a soft spot for. For the brown eyes that humored him to no end as they ran around stubbing their toes and pricking their fingers. Ken was the reason he was so worried, Omi's safety was a factor. Omi's sanity was a bigger factor, but it was for Ken that made all the difference. Inside, under everything that was Aya, outside past all the walls that he had built to protect himself. He had feelings for the warm hearted idiot boy, and Omi meant something to Ken. Therefore, Omi was equally important. More so then the portion that told him Bombay was necessary to Weiss, Omi was necessary for the shop, to all of them as friend and source of happiness. His ultimate motive had been to offer happiness to Ken. In the only way he could, in the only way he could figure. That was why, why he was suddenly becoming so hard on Omi. He finally figured it out. He had realized he was doing it, but couldn't label the emotion inside that kept forcing him into those positions. Kept separating the boy from Ken, and testing Ken's buttons to see what the boy would do. To see just how much Ken truly cared for Omi. Of course, it was obvious Ken and Omi should not be sexually active inside their hide out but…there was more to it. He was….I am jealous, his mind whispered. His eyes widening further as he continued to stare at Omi's frightened face through the pause. He was jealous, jealous that Ken had chosen Omi, and now. Omi was important to Ken. He could not sit by and let Omi slip into denial and ruin himself, Ken would surely suffer then. 

"A-aya-ku-"

He snapped back to reality. "Bombay was not who was raped…" He watched Omi's face inhale in a rigid fashion that nearly passed out. "You were Omi." Blue eyes welling with water before crumpling into the bed sobbing. Thin fingers wringing into the blankets begging him to forgive it, apologizing over and over and over as he stared down before slowly heading towards the door. His violet eyes glancing back at the bare chest and legs he could see in the bed choking into the pillow it had brought to its face to muffle its cries as it rolled over. "I do not hate you Omi." He gripped the door knob. "I envy you."

_______________________________________________________________________

Hey please remember to review for me! And don't worry, I'll definitely have more up for you soon!


	5. Setting is Important KenKen

Note: This chapter has Strong Yaoi content, so be warned. It has also been EDITED for ff.net because they don't allow nc-17 material. (if your at Mediaminer.org, this is the unedited version) (If your at ff.net this is the edited version) 

If you interested in reading the UNEDITED VERSION-which is simply this chapter with more -ahem- detail. Then please go to Mediaminer.org, scroll to the bottom of the page and switch the anime category to Weiss Kreuz. Type That Is Bombay in the search space directly below and go this chapter there to read it. Thankx ^-^

Chapter Five

Setting Is Important KenKen

DivineAngel

________________________________________________________________________

"Aya, will you ring up those flowers up for me, or are you going to stand and watch them grow?" He yanked the flowers to the cash register as Yohji grinned at him. A sly smile under dropping sun glasses and single cigarette. His violet eyes frowning down as he started slamming the register buttons with irritation as he typed in the amount and tax. "Love is the torment of man Aya." He grit his teeth as he heard Yohji mumbling gibberish behind him at the flower counter. "My heart is aching lately."

"Shut up while we work." He growled down as the register opened and he ripped bills out and shoved some in.

"Oi Aya!" Yohji was frowning at him from behind him. "How terrible! Do you not care my heart is aching!?"

"No." Yohji's green eyes fallowed him with irritation as he sat the ready to be delivered box on the counter and started across the shop for the hose. Ignoring the -Kuso, I sometimes forget your heart is made of ice- that was growled behind him.

*Flashback*

He ignored Manx's heavy frown as he stomped back into the hall and started back to his room. "Oi Aya! I asked you to *calm* Bombay!"

"His is calm." she frowned, glancing back in the open door to the hysterical sobbing and wrestling in the bed.

"Bombay is hysterical." She growled at him and he stopped dead in his tracks. Her brilliant green eyes blinking quickly as he turned around glaring.

"Let him be. He needs to sort out his thoughts."

"Aya!" She frowned, reaching out to him as he started back to his room again.

"If you want someone to pat his shoulder find Balinese or Siberian. I will not lie to him." 

*End Flashback*

"Oi Aya! You are drowning it!" His mouth feel open slightly and his eyes widened as he snapped back to reality. Yohji was frowning at him as the masculine hands of the blonde shifted the flower out of the flower pot now over flowing with water. "How long did you intend to water it? Until you built an ocean and resort?" He quickly recomposed his face as Yohji did a double take at him almost concerned. "Ahmm two weeks since the warehouse and still, I find you slipping Aya. Sometimes I think you lost something in that abandoned circus." He glared at the blonde that started back to the counter with the dripping bundle of roots and leaves in hand. Green eyes glancing up at him as he said nothing, standing where he had been watering until Yohji had saved him from his memories. "What is bothering you Aya? Won't you share it with me, I will tell you what is aching my heart so badly?" Yohji's cigarette wiggled back and forth lightly as the man swiveled it cocking a grin to the frowning red head. "Mmmm aren't you curious Aya? I know I am curious. We are in the same boat you know."

"No." He growled turning back around and looping the hose back into the wall ignoring the chuckled grunt that sounded like it wanted to laugh a little harder. God willing if it were not raining outside he would have just walked out then and there. Then Yohji could gripe and moan alone until it was time to close up.

"Come on now Aya." He frowned as the blonde started up again. It had only been a four minute pause before the new attempt. They were getting shorter. 

"Baka. Focus on your work." He spun around with a harsh frown. Watching the green eyes stop for a moment before slowly cocking an eyebrow at him as it raised the muddy wet pile of plant he had just watered to death. His face sunk annoyed.

"You would be impossible to beat in sure-aids Aya." Yohji chuckled already pulling things out from under the cabinet to repot the plant. "I can not guess what you are doing now. Is this your impersonation of a snow man?" He growled at the sly grin that chuckled as it poured dirt into a pot before glancing up at him as the lights flickered a few times. "Kuso. If the power goes out again I will consider moving." He too glanced up at the florescent lights as they dimmed slowly. A few going off before they all came back full power. Their eyes snapping at the front shop doors with the slow rumble of thunder. "Ah, storms are only good for cuddling, and I am wasting mine here with you Aya." He slowly turned his shi-ne glare to the counter at the grinning green eyes. "What do you say Aya? Will you close up for an aching heart?"

________________________________________________________________________

He glanced up as the bathroom lights slowly started dimming. The comb in his wet hair stopping mid brush as he waited to see if they would go out again. At least he was out of the shower though, getting out in the dark would have been difficult. His brown eyes slowly turning to the door as he heard the small bang before the quick step step step step of feet heading directly to the bathroom door. The rumble of thunder making it a louder stomp stomp stomp before the door swung open as Omi rushed into him. "Ken-kun!?"

"Oi Omi." He grinned at the thin hands that grabbed his arm, grinning at him through the mirror as he shoved it off some. "I am coming, give me a minute." He chuckled running a hand through his wet hair as the blue eyes behind him gently lowered so they were peaking over his shoulder. "Doushio Omi?" He gave them a sly grin in the mirror as he picked up his deodorant.

"Ken-kun I-" The blue eyes snapped at the window as the sudden crackle of some lightening lit it up. "-Need to unplug my computer!" His laughter watching the honey blonde strands rip the door back open and before the slam slam slam slam tore back to the small bedroom and ripped the power cord from the wall before some power surge sent anything out of whack. Even though it would most likely be a power failure with their luck. "AHh." Omi sighed gently dropping the wire to the ground before glancing up as he strolled over to the doorway.

"Better?" Omi gave him a small sly squint as he chuckled slightly, ruffling the back of his uncombed hair with a towel. "Oi, I hope the power doesn't go out again. Last time I though I was a goner when I tripped down the stairs." He grinned as Omi laughed from where the boy was fixing wires under the desk littered with computer parts and papers. "It's not funny Omi."

"Sounded funny then Ken-kun." He grunted at the response before turning around as he heard someone coming up the stairs to another bolt of lightning. "Yohji is your shift over already?" He frowned watching the blonde sigh hard as it stopped at the top.

"I am wasted Kenken." He frowned at the pet name. "Forced to stay here during the perfect storm. Look at me." He sighed as the strong arms opened slowly with a sad face. Loose button up navy blue dress shirt and black cotton pants standing still. "I could be comforting the perfect women through this storm."

"Yohji." He grinned wider as Omi walked up next to him and laughed at the expression and comment before muttering a humored -Yohji-kun-

"A, we closed shop. The rain is keeping everyone inside and I am retreating to my room to sulk until tomorrow." Yohji started trudging towards the largest bedroom, with the largest bed and the best view. Pampered. Spoiled. "Aya is still downstairs but…" the strong hand waved slightly over the navy blue shoulder that was strolling away. His brown eyes watching before gently pushing off Omi's doorway and heading after the blonde. 

"Yohji." He grinned at the single green eye that peeked at him from where it looked like Yohji had just opened his arms wide and fallen back into the bed. The sheets still gently fluttered outward from the impact. "I have a question." A muttered -shoot Kenken- sent his eyes to the floor slightly. His ear straining to hear Omi moving things around and humming slightly in the next bedroom. "Are you going out later?"

"Dating?" He nodded. Blonde hair falling back the small amount it had looked up at him and sighing heavily before muttering a -no- as the power flicked out. His brown eyes instinctively glancing up at the light that was still fading as the small -Yohji-kun, Ken-kun, powers out- sweetly called to them from the next room and he smiled. 

"Are you sure Yohji?" there was a silent pause before the head of blonde hair lifted slightly and the green eyes gave him a weird look. The soft patter of the rain the only sound as it simply stared at him.

"Do you need something Ken? Just go out and get…oh the bike." He grinned as Yohji smiled before leaning back into the sheets. He couldn't go anywhere in the rain with his motorbike, and neither could Omi. In a way, he always thought Yohji and Aya liked that. There was no worrying if everyone was stuck home. "Doushio?"

"Here." Yohji made a face as he extended the small wad of bills to the hand that took it. "I don't really know how much it costs but…if you need more I'll get it."

"For what Ken?" Yohji was sitting up now grinning at him. The delightful shade of pink that was cascading through his cheeks was no doubt making this a world more interesting. 

"If you can't get it that's fine Yohji." The grinning green eyes didn't even look at the paper he handed to it. They stayed locked on his face as he took a step back. That was it. That was all he had to say and…leaving the room sounded good about now. He stepped back again nodding slightly as Yohji stood up.

"Whatever it is Ken." The note he wrote was crumpled slightly and shoved into a pocket as Yohji pulled a cigarette out. "I think I can manage fine."

_______________________________________________________________________

"Powers out Aya-kun." The violet eyes glanced up at the cheery smile that walked into the kitchen. "Did you hear anything about when it will be fixed."

"No." Omi frowned slightly, filling a cup with water at the sink before turning around to him with a smile. "Where are Yohji-kun and Ken-kun? I can't find them anywhere."

"Out."

"Out?" Omi came forward, sitting the cup onto the table before sitting down frowning confused. "When did they leave?"

"About an hour ago."

"But it's late Aya-kun. Shouldn't they just have waited till tomorrow with the storm?" He shrugged slightly, and the blue eyes stayed on him for a moment before picking up the cup and drinking some. "How long is the storm supposed to last Aya-kun? Will it be worse then the last one? My teacher said the lightening from the last storm made it impossible for the television stations to operate their antenna's Aya-kun. Even if a warning needed to be issued, it never would have come out." He glanced up at the cheery rambling, blue eyes stopping with the eye contact before smiling at him. "What are you doing down here alone Aya-kun?" Omi laughed slightly now, grinning at him. "Why don't you go out for a while? For fun. I will be fine by myself." A thin hand touched his gently and he glanced up immediately. "This is boring Aya-kun. I hope Yohji-kun and Ken-kun get back soon." Omi leaned back in the chair grinning at him. Sitting still and silent for a few minutes just listening to the ever diligent patter of the rain from outside. "Do you like the sound of the rain Aya-kun? It always relaxes me." His violet eyes stayed closed, silently relaxing in the sound and he smiled slightly. Blue eyes still watching the sky and rain as another bolt of lightening went out. "I wonder if those spa clocks are as good as they say Aya-kun. Demo…if they could really make it sound like it was raining. I think I would like to get one." Omi turned back to him. "Ken-kun says I should. I wonder if it would help me sleep at all…sometimes….I think my mattress is cheap. I should get a new one." He smiled and the blue eyes snapped up at him immediately, a little caught off guard. "Aya-kun?" He watched the blue eyes continue studying him for only a moment before smiling again. "Are you thirsty Aya-kun?" Standing up with a grin. "I will get you some of Ken-kun's strawberry milk. I know strawberry is your favorite flavor. I think you will like it Aya-kun." He glanced up at the talking that was now opening the fridge rambling away. "I have been meaning to bring you some since Ken-kun got it, but he is so selfish with it. I think he would be mad if he knew I drank it so much. I am going to buy him some more this weekend to make up for it." He glanced at the shop door as Yohji and Ken came and he frowned.

"Your dripping on the carpet."

"Aya. IS that all you have to say? No hello?" Yohji gave a smirking grin stepping back as Ken immediately backed off the carpet and continued brushing water from the brown hair and tanned skin.

"Get off the carpet." the blonde frowned slightly slowly moving off the welcoming runner rug before glancing at Omi who was smiling at them.

"Oi Omittchi! Shut the fridge or all the beer will get warm!"

"Gomen Yohji-kun!" Ken sent him a wave and -hi Aya- as he walked over to the sink for a drink.

"Kuso, with the power out all our food will spoil."

"Here Ken-kun."

"Arigato Omi." Ken's face was only slightly baffled as he took the cup of strawberry milk with a warm lop sided grin. Omi sure got him some milk fast. Blue eyes sending the fiery red hair a shrug and grin that was almost giggling.

"The beer will get warm." Yohji was strolling into the room now, dripping water on the hard wood next to the frowning red head. "And…the milk will go bad….cocktail olives too." Ken choked slightly glancing at Omi who backed up so as not to be spit at if all the strawberry milk couldn't stay in the bulging tanned cheeks. "Ice cream will melt. Aya! When are they fixing the power!" Yohji was frowning now, Ken too.

"I don't know."

"Che, haven't you been watching the weather?"

"Powers out." He frowned. "Your dripping water on the floor." Yohji just grunted at him, starting towards the stairs as Omi smiled a soft -I got it Yohji-kun- dropping a towel to the floor before grabbing his shoulder slightly. "It's like this every time Aya-kun." A whispered smile touching his ear as the blue eyes watched Ken. "Next time I'll have to be faster if your ever to get anything to drink." He smiled inside at the soft giggling that was watching Ken drink as he stood up.

"The food will spoil slower if you do not open the fridge Omi." Blue eyes surprised by his sudden movement glancing to the floor with a -hai- that nodded at him. Watching him start for the stairs before turning to Ken immediately.

"What are you hiding Ken-kun." Ken choked again, struggling harder this time to swallow all the milk as Omi stomped back around the counter. "Where is it?"

"Nani?" He choked a question, clearing his throat with a sniffle as he stood up. Watching Omi look around for the thin brown parcel he had carried in and hid quickly. "Nani Omi?" His smile grabbing the thin shoulder that frowned at him. "It's a surprise Baka."

"A trick."

"A surprisehahah." He laughed watching the skeptical blue eyes just lighten their frown but remained locked on him. "Are you so suspicion of Yohji?" He grinned starting for the stairs and slipping the brown papered item under his arm and shirt with amazing stealth.

"Nooo. I am suspicious of you *with* Yohji-kun, Ken-kun." He nodded at the frowning that was fallowing him upstairs as he started to his room. His hand instinctively flicking on his chargeable, portable heater since the power was out and it would get cold. After the warehouse, Aya had dropped all regulations as to where people slept. Whether it was because of what happened, Omi's nightmares, or the realization that Aya had come to and could no longer bare the idea of orders tainted with its own vanity and jealousness…Ken didn't care, or know for that matter. "Ken-kun." He grinned at the suspicious growl as he strolled into his room before quickly spinning around. Startling Omi immediately before watching the blue eyes sink back on him with a slumped expression. "What do you have Ken-kun." 

He grinned as Omi's face started leaning towards an undying curiosity and delight he was hiding something. "Nothing" The blue eyes snapped at the brown package he pulled from under his shirt. Ripping it behind his back as Omi made a move to grab it. "Nothing."

"Ken-kun! I can see it!" Omi's frown ripped to a smile as the boy came forward and made a fast jolt around him to get it. Blue eyes squinting as he spun around to quick grinning. Before spinning around again as Omi tried the same tactic. Blue eyes squinting as they stood up more just watching him. "What is it Ken-kun?" Grinning happily at him as it patiently stood there.

"Well I-OMI!" He jumped as the boy snapped around him again grabbing part of the package and struggling to yank it from him. Laughing with the game as he tried to rip it back frowning. "Wait Omi! Give it to me."

"Doushite?! Ken-kun! I want to see it!" He felt part of the brown rapping rip away with the thin fingers. Blue eyes stopping dead as they looked at the small portion of words and colors that were now exposed and he froze too. Letting the parcel be tugged from him as Omi unwrapped the rest of it before simply looking down at the book. His brown eyes widened slightly, alert for an reaction or sign as to how Omi was taking this. But the blue eyes simply opened the book and flipped through a few pages reading before, smiling slightly.

"Ecchi." His eye brows shot up with the sly grin and mumble looking into the book before quickly closing it as the sexual paragraphs and directions faded to illustrated positions. The soft cover and some hundred pages being offered back to him as Omi looked up. "Is it…Yohji-kun's?"

"No." He took it back and tossed it to his nightstand before turning to the blue eyes standing there. "It's mine Omi. I bought it." He watched the light face frown immediately. "Yohji bought it for me." He corrected, knowing Omi was surprised and shocked he would know where to get that. Never mind *go* and get it.

"Doushite?" He glanced at the light face that was looking towards the wall slightly waiting for an answer. Remaining still as he ran his hand onto the soft face slowly before smiling at the blue eyes that turned back to him.

"Because I am clumsier then you think." Omi smiled immediately rushing at him and attaching to his chest as he smiled. Breathing in the soft scent of the boy's hair before smiling wider as the blue eyes looked up.

"You want to…look at…" He nodded immediately, yes that's why he bought the book. Cause he didn't know what the Hell he was doing despite all the compliments that flew from Omi's mouth. "Ok." He felt Omi let him go and slowly turn towards the bed before hopping onto it and sitting Indian style with the opened book. A sight he had seem one million times over from Omi's doorway when the boy sat like that studying from text books.

"Oi Omi." He ripped the book away watching the blue eyes snap up at him. "Your not going to study this like its homework ne?" He watched the light face smile slightly as a soft blush ran into the thin cheeks. That was exactly what they were going to do. "We're going to look at it together." He sighed climbing into his bed and sitting next to the widened blue eyes that were leaning back into his wall. 

"Demo Ken-kun…"

He shook his head silencing the weak protests. "Omi-." He jumped as another burst of lightening shot through the open sky and lit up his disastrous room for a moment. "The stuff in this book…I want to do with you."

"A-All of it!?" He watched the blue eyes widened pulling back from him in shock. The blue eyes couldn't possibly imagine trying to bend like the person in the single picture it had seen while Ken did…did anything like the other one.

"No!" He frowned making Omi jump with his fast outburst. His eyes snapping at the door for a moment before lowering his voice and smiling slightly. "Only some of it. I think Yohji is too advanced for me." He felt Omi chuckle slightly as a thin hand ran onto the side of the book that opened into its lap. Their eyes reading the introductory paragraph and mentally checking off ways they knew their partner on a personal level. Ken/Siberian-likes, strawberry milk, omelets, his motorbike, sleeping to about ten-bed at about ten-soccer and children…dislikes-briefs, grumpy Aya, annoying Yohji and having the first shift. Omi/Bombay likes-chocolate ice cream, peanut butter, healthy cereal, bubble baths, computers and amusement parks…dislikes-a grumpy Aya-kun, an annoying Yohji-kun, a meddling Ken-kun, having the first shift and being stuck with laundry duty. Two satisfied pairs of eyes continued down the page slowly before frowning at the next question. "Omi…What is your most sensitive spot?" The blue eyes that looked up at him shot away immediately, thinking before giving him a frown.

"You-you know what my most…sensitive spot is Ken-kun." He shook his head. No, he couldn't place it. He knew a lot *of* sensitive spots but not *thee* most sensitive one.

"No I don't." Omi gave him a look that was more annoyed with him. "DO you know mine?" He frowned himself now, he wasn't going to get looks for that for not knowing *thee* most sensitive spot if Omi couldn't name his.

"Yes!" the blue eyes snapped up at him immediately. The light blush disappearing to a focused expression.

"No you don't." He studied the blue eyes that firmed more with an -I do too- "Then what is it?"

"Ken-kun!" Omi shoved his sly smile and mumble away with a grin.

"HAhahaha!" His laughing form slumping to the side into his bed more before sitting up with a "Ok, hai, hai skip it." That seemed to satisfy the blue eyes that looked back into the book reading with him. Their eyes stopping before he gently looking up at Omi with the directions he was supposed to undress whoever he was with. He waited, gently watching Omi continue reading before reaching to the thin shoulder and sliding his hand inside the neck hole on Omi's chest to the soft skin.

"Yamete Ken-kun." Omi elbowed him slightly still reading as he slid closer. "Ken-kun." The blue eyes turned up to him frowning.

"Your not supposed to read ahead." He drug a pillow over the open book with a smile.

"No, I am not just going to….without reading what I am doing Ken-kun." He frowned slightly as Omi shoved the pillow off the book and flipped the page. Running over the contents for a moment before shoving the entire book at him with the preparation instructions and picture there. 

"Omi?" He blinked as Omi got up slightly and pulled its pillow away shaking no at him. "Come on Omi." He sighed heavily, crawling forward after the light face that was on the other side of the bed with its pillow. "Don't think about it." He watched the blue eyes turn farther from him as he gently sat next to it. "I won't do that…I won't do anything you don't say I…can't do."

"I don't want to do anything now Ken-kun gomen." He frowned baffled in the quiet of the room and soft patter of pouring rain. Why? Because of a picture?

"Doushite Omi?" He tugged on the light shoulder that wouldn't look at him before shifting forward more and sliding his hand onto Omi's face. "Omi…are…are you embarrassed to...let me do that?" he felt Omi stiffen and the pillow was gripped tighter, but the blue eyes didn't look back at him or answer. "Answer me Omi." He tried to shove into the light face but it was impossible. Omi was so good at staying away. Was, was it because of…what had happened. Because of what had happened at the warehouse? Oh how he wanted to ask, he felt himself licking his lips but…Omi hadn't spoken of that since…since it happened. Asking now…ahhh. He slumped back, why was Omi suddenly so uptight with him? He remembered playing around yesterday. Usually it was no problem, just light touchy-feely bantering that was exciting before they'd both go their separate ways and take care of what all that play built up.

"I can't Ken-kun." he almost jumped with the sudden statement. His brown eye studying the soft movement as Omi shifted. Not looking back at him, but at least not pulling away so forcefully. "You want me to…." The blue eyes came to him before snapping back at the blankets. There was no way, they just couldn't imaging laying still and letting Ken do that. Letting Ken prepare him that way it was, too much. "Gomen." He nodded slightly, trying as best he could to understand but he didn't really see what the problem was.

"Omi." He sighed running his hand onto the tense back that was blushing 100 percent. "Don't be so ridiculous I-"

"I am Not! Being ridiculous Ken-Kun!" He jumped as his hand was shoved away and the frowning upset blue eyes snapped at him. How could Ken just say something like that!? "I am *not* being ridiculous at all! You don't offer to be the one who will be underneath!" He jumped at the accusation that shoved him away and pulled back to the footboard of his bed. "Goomen Ken-kun. I-I….Gomen."

  
He frowned at the blue eyes that just pulled their pillow closer. "Omi we already talked about that." Aw Omi was so confusing. Why couldn't he just make up his mind. First it was ok, then it wasn't. One day everything was fair game, next day specifics were off limits. "Do you not want to be underneath?" He waited for an answer as he slowly started sinking to a frown. The top of Omi's head just looking at him as he slumped into the headboard and sprawled out. It wasn't like…*he* wanted to be underneath though. He always ended up on top when they were playing. Why was Omi ok those times? He made a face as he sat there thinking, staring at Omi who sat across his bed legs to its chest with its pillow. His mind forcing himself to try and think of anything helpful Yohji might have said while they were driving home. After all the comments that were practically choking with laughter while they explained why he *had* to go and get the book too. How it was a good experience, and how he should bring Omi to that god awful store if that's what the book was for cause it would be good for both of them. Damnt! Didn't Yohji have anything helpful to say! He growled into the room, and his eyes flicked up at Omi…he hadn't meant to do that out loud. "What!" He snapped at the door as it knocked before opening with his annoyed tone.

Yohji just strolling in annoyed and shivering slightly in the dampened air. "Gomen…if I am interrupting anything demo you have the only heater…and my room is freezing me to death." The green eyes studied them slightly, it didn't really look like he was interrupting anything other than maybe a fight. "I would have stayed in my room…" Yohji spoke dropping pillows and blankets to the floor before plopping into them. "..But the very thought of waking up like Aya." He chuckled slightly as Yohji just laid down and rolled over facing away from them. His brown eyes watching before slowly glancing up at Omi who was looking at him.

"Gomen." Yohji shifted slightly, to see who he was talking to, but his eyes stayed locked with Omi's. "Your not ridiculous. That wasn't what I meant Omi." He gave the blue eyes a lop sided grin. This was a classic example of Ken Hidaka suffering Foot in Mouth Syndrome at the best possible time. He watched Omi relax , smiling at him with a graceful patience and forgiveness that eased down to him from the other side of the bed. Thin legs uncurling from their tuck and stretching out. Making him jump as they gently brushed against the side of his and Omi smiled. Almost teasing him with whatever look that was as the honey blonde strands gently moved laying down to the bed so that everything under his hip was connected with the bottom portion of Omi. He grinned. "Ecchi." Omi kicked him slightly and he silenced a laugh glancing off the edge of the bed to Yohji who was curled up in blankets Glancing up and choking as he caught sight of Omi who was just laying there gently running its own thin fingers in and out of its mouth trailing spit around its lips. Blue eyes snapping up at him as he kicked it with intent. Nodding towards the floor to Yohji as Omi started laughing without sound. It was getting hard for him not to laugh now. His sly evil look watching Omi immediately sit up and lick its thin lips before taking a breath as though getting ready. Thin hand gently slipping to the bottom of their shirt before sliding underneath watching him snap a hard frown as the light face smiled at him. Running their own hands onto their chest, stopping by their nipples and just looking at him. He could practically feel his hands on Omi's chest now, the blue eyes were dying to laugh as they teased him. Thrilled with the tense fashion of his body as every movement Omi made shot straight into his shorts with the undeniable urge to snap out and shove Omi over in order to climb on top. He kicked Omi harder this time feeling the thin leg immediately kick him back one. Watching him mouth a -yamete- before Omi's thin tongue appeared tracing over its lips smiling at him. Ahh! He was going to kill Omi! What the hell was he thinking!? Doing all this with Yohji in the room and doing nothing when they were alone! -Setting is important KenKen- his eyes widened as Yohji's words from the car trickled back into his head -You got to have…the mood. Without the mood you have nothing.- The mood. That was it! Omi wasn't in the mood before he was focusing! Trying to think his way in and through sex and it was too much! For all he knew Omi liked this kind of excitement to begin with. Maybe Omi liked the adrenaline that would get them caught or had an audience, wow, that was a turn on. "Baka." He frowned at himself before glancing up as Omi kicked him. Giving him a look before sticking its tongue at him and he smiled. "No, me. I am the baka." He chuckled slightly feeling Omi just kick him a few times for fun and he pulled his leg away with a heavy sigh. Frowning as Omi only slid down lower in the bed in order to reach him. No wonder everything was going so terribly before. DAMNT! Why did Yohji have to show up when they finally…got in the mood! He jumped as Omi's legs became apparent up by his tights and he reached out and grabbed one. Feeling the smile and squirming dying to laugh with his play before worming away from him and snuggling under the covers so it was nothing but a bump in his sheet. His sly face chuckling softly before choking a silent laugh as a thin hand poked out before showing him its shirt. Dropping it onto the bed with a laugh before sliding back under. He lunched forward, the aching in his pants making him hunger for the blue eyes as he ripped the sheet off it. "Aha!"

"Ahh Ken-kun!" Omi shoved him away playing, pushing a pillow into his face as it started crawling to the other side of the bed, but he was to quick. He shoved the pillow aside and grabbed the thin wrist as he let his weight fall into Omi's back. Pressing the light skin stomach down on the bed with him on top. His hands holding Omi's down as he bit the back of the thin neck immediately. "AhH!" He grinned licking the soft skin he just bit as he felt Omi move under him. The thin pair of shorts directly under where most of his blood was pooling. Blue eyes staring into the bed with his weight and the feeling of his aching erection pressing into its ass before it moved. Shifting its butt up to him slightly before laughing as he sat up and grabbed its shoulders. Ripping Omi's thin form over until it was laying on its back grinning up at him as he chuckled. "I am mmm surrender." Omi grunted as he leaned down into the light face before diving his mouth into the sensitive neck. Feeling Omi twitch under him as the hips pressed up for friction. Barely making it to the top of his thigh as he kneeled around the thin body. "I surrender I surRENDER!"

"No you don't." He grinned into the light ear as he grabbed under one of the light thighs making it cry out. "You always trick me." He sat back grinning, watching Omi laugh as he pulled the light leg up before crouching into the bed and lowering till his head and mouth were directly in front of the back of Omi's soft thigh. "Say you surrender and then fight." Thin back arching, tightening all its muscles as he dove at it and bit it with his mouth. 

"AH! Ken-kun! Keeeen-kuun." He loved hearing his name moaned at him, and that's what Omi did. Said a million different things just by moaning his name in different tones and with different speeds. Fast breathy Ken-Kun! Meant, that feels good, more more! Slow whispered shaky Ken-kun meant, I can't think while you do that. He smiled into the thin tight leg as he pulled it up with his hands, pulling Omi's waste off the bed slightly and worming back so he could bite the bottom of the thin ass. "AHH! KEN-KUN!" That was one of the fast screamed ones that meant, I can't believe your doing that! Your terrible! If it didn't feel so good I'd yell and stomp out calling you a pervert-but...it does feel *so* good so do it! Do it!. Omi was talkative in bed.

Yohji was glaring at the floor. He was sleeping until the sound of struggling, or what he later came to realize was just playing in the sheets woke him. Now his eyes were open and squinting at the hard wood, part of his blanket, and the back of one of Ken's shoes in front of his face to the breathy Ken-kun's and moans that were coming from the bed. He could only stand so much of this. Every withering moan that Omi whispered and whined in pleasure made him harder and pretty soon he was going to stand up and murder them both just so he could keep control of himself. He grit his teeth at the low mumbled -what's that feel like Omi?- before the higher pitched whine of delight made him crazy. He could see Omi in his mind, the way the boy's face would be flushed from cheek to cheek. The way the delicate skin would look sweaty and panting as Ken kept touching it. It seemed the harder he tried to push those images from his head, the louder Omi became. Did they think this was funny!? To tease him like this!? 

He smiled down at Omi's trusting blue eyes, they were glowing up at him, completely submissive to everything he did that felt so good. His lips brushing down Omi's chest, kissing gently portraying how wonderful he felt, how much the kisses meant to him. Omi tensed under him immediately before the light hand started reaching off to the side towards his nightstand. Dragging the book back to him and shoving it at his chest as the blue eyes leaned back into the sheets again still panting. "Tell me what to do Ken-kun. Show me what to do." 

He grinned grabbing the book and shoving it to the very edge of the bed. He had cheated and read ahead in the car. He knew exactly what he was supposed to do and how to do it, even though…he had never done it before. He felt a surge of confidence as Omi's hand slid into his hair and pressed his head down to the thin chest as it arched at him slightly. He grinned shoving the book off the bed immediately. Gently kissing Omi's chest as Yohji's green eyes snapped open with the last straw. First Omi's shorts had come down, and now the book smack into his head. He grit his teeth, standing up quickly ready to unload and ear full on the sex hungry bishounens before stopping. In the light from the window, and soft patter of the rain his eyes widening at the tense and firm muscles of Ken's back. The soccer's players arms were brilliantly toned with tanned skin that was buffed and molded to a fine smooth build firmly holding itself partially over Omi's chest. Ken's waist was covered with the white sheets but he could still see the rim of boxers around the thin, well worked abs, and muscles there to. The strands of Ken's brown hair hanging down from the tanned forehead with a sweat soaked separation that dripped gently onto the thin forehead underneath that was Omi. Oh yes, then there was Omi. Flushed from cheek to cheek, eyes closed on its back. Mouth open with sparkling moist lips that were panting. The sight was amazing. The two boys were beautiful and he froze staring, mouth hung open not sure what to say. Did he scream and storm out? Or rip his clothes off and climb in? Awww, such a thought.

"What is it Yohji?" He jumped at Ken's firm low mumble that spoke into Omi's chest all but ignoring him. Undoubtedly Ken was in completely the wrong mind set, and was too focused on Omi and pleasing itself to really understand the concept he was standing there. 

"Yo-Yohji-Kun?" A single blue eye opened confused, and his body froze. Omi was slowly registering the fact that he was there, that he was watching that he….Ken did something, all thought lost. He smiled softly to himself before looking away. He wasn't just going to stand there and watch them! He wasn't! He had more dignity then that! He had more Decency then that! He hadn't even asked! Well, they hadn't really asked, but he was in Ken's room so…Ken pretty much playing anywhere he wanted was fair game right? Yohji's head was a bundle of questions walking out the door to the kitchen for some liquor. With the power out it would be difficult, but considering the now *desperate* need for liquor and bursts of light the lightening provided, it was plausible he could do it. Then it would be straight to bed, in, which ever room was the warmest and most suitable. He barely heard the boy's entwine a little tighter as he started down the hall. Ken's soft -are you ready for me Omi?- never making it through the thin pine door. Downstairs in the kitchen, after stumbling a few times, all he heard were a few moans, a few trying-to-be-quiet cries of pleasure and some thumping he ignored. A slight smile sipping the cold beer he had pulled from the fridge while looking out the window into the quite street. Aya's room had better be warm.

________________________________________________________________________

Yeah ok, I know this edited version was Drastically shorter then the unedited-but I never would have wrote the unedited if it weren't for my girlfriend. So Kudos to her, I hope she helped me to make a great story. N E Way, please remember to Review for me, and visit the unedited version if you want to see Ken and Omi's night in a little more detail. ^-^ Remember you can view it at mediaminer.org! I would have wrote the link but ff.net doesn't let me. So just fallow the directions at the very TOP of the screen. Ja ne! 


	6. Jaded

Chapter Six

Jaded

DivineAngel

________________________________________________________________________

"Come in." She glanced up at the knock on her office door. Her brilliant green eyes and lavish red curls slowly watching the door open before the boy in her doorway came into view. "Bombay?" She choked out the name shocked. Silent strands of honey blonde hair slowly walking into her office and directly up to her desk. All the while blue eyes making broken contact with her before a small pink tongue licked the thin lips. 

"Manx-san I…I needed to talk to you. Gomen." She nodded, motion towards a seat and Omi sat, blue eyes cast to the side saddened. "I…I am having some difficulty concentrating. Lately I have been…I suffer from…my injuries from the last mission." She nodded even though Omi didn't look up to see if she understood. "I think I may need to talk to someone."

"Are you endangering Weiss Omi?" She watched the blue eyes sit up straight immediately locking on her. God no. Didn't she know? Know that was why he worked up the courage to see her. So that he could get help, so that he *wouldn't* endanger Weiss!? "Omi?"

"Never Manx-san. No demo…I don't want to become a risk." She nodded immediately, scribbling this all down onto her pad before nodding at the hesitant blue eyes.

"Go home Omi. I will send you word tomorrow." She watched the thin mouth drop open, afraid she wasn't going to help. "Kritiker will take care of you." She offered a sweet smile. "Now, go home." he nodded, slowly standing up and starting to the door. Gently closing it behind him before choking a shaky breath. Even now after that, he could still feel the shady fear in his stomach from the night he crept up to that room to find Ken. His crossbow out in front, his eyes wide and alert. Every emotion haunted his body still, every memory haunted his dreams. It was tearing him apart. Everything was excruciatingly difficult since his night with Ken. Before that night he had, been able to deal with it. Put up a convincing enough front whenever Aya-Kun or Youji-kun would ask him how he was. Purposely hang around him, or invite him to do things. He had buried it, forced it away, forgot. Ken. Ken had brought it all back, made things fresher, harder. Working in the shop, keeping a smile on his face, the impending doom a mission would come and he would have to go up against an evil and fight were hard! Terrifying!. He couldn't. Not as Bombay. He couldn't. Just hearing Manx-san call him that inside the room made his eyes fall to the floor. A helpless weak intimidation sweeping over his body. Remnants of his injuries. Of his rape.

_______________________________________________________________________

He froze as he heard Manx-san's voice from somewhere downstairs. She never just stopped by for a visit, this only meant one thing. His body stiffened as he heard Yohji-kun mutter something about someone calling for him, or telling him she was here. Omi's thin form sitting still, text book in hand before slowly slumping over into his bed further. Ken's footsteps already audible on the stairs as he closed his eyes. "Oi Omi." Ken stopped outside his door. "Ninmu." He cringed at the muttered mission, his hand clamping down at the book as he muttered a small -Hai- that sent Ken back down the stairs with a sad expression he didn't open the door. Oh god. OH GOD! How was he going to do this!!? How could he complete his mission!!?

~*~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Omi I want to talk to you about your missions." He lay on his back in the small office, strong soothing voice of the psychologist in the expensive office chair four feet from him. "You want to talk about your missions today?" He shook his head no immediately, smearing some tears from his face. "Why not?' There was a long silence that hung in the room as he closed his eyes. "I know your having problems with your confidence Omi, but you need to understand Bombay is not another part of you. It's just another name for you. Like a nick name. Do you understand?"

"Hai."

"Does that make things easier?"

"NO! Harder!" The man silenced as he sat up immediately, laying down was starting to annoy him. "I failed my mission! Could have killed WIESS! Ken-kun couldn't help me."

"You want to talk about Ken today?"

"No."

"I want to talk about your missions Omi. Lets talk about your last mission." He jammed his eyes closed as he turned away before jumping as a tissue box gently nudged his arm. "You were hospitalized after you last mission weren't you Omi." He nodded slightly, gently pulling a tissue from the box. "How did that make you feel?"

"Terrible."

"Why Omi."

"Because…because I was a failure. Because everyone was there because of me." He balled his tissue in his fist as he whispered. "Because I couldn't fight well enough."

"Well enough for your team? Or well enough as Bombay?"

"As Bombay."

"Who is Bombay Omi?"

He closed his eyes, tears streaming down his cheeks. "…I am….I am Bombay." Aya's words rushed to his mind. The hard violet stare standing over him at the hospital barking at him. Telling him he was Bombay. "I am."

"How can Bombay be weaker than Omi. You are who you are Omi. Bombay can not be any weaker then you are because its just another name for yourself." He shook his head. Bombay was weaker! He felt weaker as Bombay! Was terrified to be BomBAY! Never again, never again! He never wanted to be Bombay again! Never wanted the possibility of what happened during his last mission happening again! "Omi, what are you thinking right now?"

"I can't be Bombay!" He choked, bringing the tissue to his face as he started crying out loud. A reassuring hand dropping to his shoulder. "Caaan't. Caaaan't be Booombay."

"Ok Omi. It's ok." he glanced up at the opened palm that came at him with two yellow pills. "I am going to put you on this medication. Just something to make stress seem a little easier. Take two after you eat alright?" He nodded, gently swallowing the pills with the small cup of water he was always given at the beginning of his sessions before taking a few crackers from a plate offered to him. 

"Are you scared about heading out for a new mission." he nodded, crackers untouched in his hand as he kept hiccupping upset. "How?"

"I am terrified." He cringed as he exposed himself.

"Ok Omi. That's ok. It's ok to be afraid but…your no different now then you were before your last mission." He shook his head again. Yes he was different. He was. "You don't think so?"

"I feel different. I am…I don't think I can fight well." The man nodded coaxing him on. "I…I can't focus…I…second guess myself, I don't want to be responsible again. I don't….I am scared to be alone on our missions." He turned away immediately, dropping the crackers onto the lounge upset. "I don't want to be Alone! But how can I stay with my teams IF I need To Fight! I have to fight but I can't I CAN't! Aya-Kun Won't Understand! Yohji-kun will pity me! I don't want this!" The man was nodding as he started crying again, ripping a few tissues from the box and bringing them to his face.

"And what will Ken do Omi."

"Ahhh." He sighed a long cry into the soft white material before wiping his face. "Ken-kun will be disgusted with me."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He hurried down the spiral metal steps into the basement where everyone was gathering. Manx's face offering him a small smile before flicking the light switch and starting their assignment. The chief of a lead bank had been laundering money to a private account and enabling criminals to do business there without proper papers. The man had also been using his position to hide his illegal activities in drugs and selling them to minors while introducing a new drug that had already killed three people. He was also wanted for the murder of a bank competitors child of whom consumed the drug and was one of the three who were suspiciously killed. Manx shut off the tape and leaned into the wall flicking the lights. 

"It is a simple case Weiss." She smiled at them. "Target will be destroyed. He has few body guards, many of which are incompetent. He assumes no one knows his tricks. Your opportune time will be at a local first opening at the a new bank branch he is sponsoring. I need one to make the kill and Bombay, you will be needed to research and disable the security once inside." He felt himself fall lightheaded as the word -Bombay- slid into the room and then his instructions. "This mission is important Bombay and relies heavily on you. Which will accompany him?" she turned to the room of three silent men casually waiting before her green eyes snapped at the cold -I Will.- from Aya. "Good. You know what to do." She took the tape and left before he even realized he didn't want to go with Aya. He didn't want to go!

"What's up Omi?" He jumped at Yohji's curious smile looking at him. "Your rather pale."

"Don't get sick for our mission." Aya walked by him and started upstairs as his eyes fell to the ground.

"Omi." Ken's arm slid around his shoulders gently. "Are you ok:?" He nodded immediately ignoring the brown eyes studying him. "Omi." Ken pushed into his face slightly, frowning. He couldn't help that he had been avoiding Ken. The brown eyes freaked him out with the knowledge they had seen what happened to him. "What's wrong Omi. Please…at lease say something to me. What did I do?"

"Gomen." he pulled away and started up the stairs quickly. His eyes still locked on the floor fighting the shaky numb feel that was climbing back into his body. His breathing straining out like he had been running laps while really he was forcing himself to walk, run slightly, not stomp while he bolted to his room, slammed the door and locked it. He felt crazy, the overwhelming pressure of the mission just beating down at him from every angle. There was no way to escape it! He ripped the cordless phone off his desk and started dialing the cell number he already memorized. His face cringing as it kept ringing and ringing before a small message started up. -Hi this is Dr. Takasaki, I can't take your call while I am in my meeting so please leave me a message and I'll get right back to you. If what you have to say is life threatening or you feel you want to take your own life please call my office at 485-3984-394 and I will be there. I want to hear what you have to say so please…don't hang up.- He froze with the beep that waited for him to speak. "Um…this is...Omi." he choked lightly, his eyes flailing around his room as he started trembling. "I…this isn't life threatening I just…need to talk…please…Email me." He hung up. The man didn't have a number to reach him, the only thing he had ever left was his email. However under one of the legal forms they made him fill out he was required to put his address and the Koneko's number. He squeezed the phone at the thought about Dr. Takasaki going to look for it. He should have said *only* to email. He slid the phone down with dread he might get a call at the Koneko. So far, he had kept his visit's a secret. If any of Weiss found out! IF Any of them found out! He would be a laughing stock! Ostracized! He would be kicked out! Kritiker wouldn't want him, Weiss wouldn't want him if he could no longer complete his missions! Ken…He felt this heart wrench. What he was doing to Ken was so wrong but…since that night…since he and Ken had…gone all the way he couldn't look the boy in the eye. He had done everything possible to avoid Ken from faking sick to making himself sick to get in or out of things. He couldn't stand it, his head had been jammed with memories of his injuries the mourning he had woken up in Ken's bed. The morning he had snuck out of the room and to the bathroom to cry for hours as he tried to scrub the dirty feeling away in the shower. Nothing worked, not any kind of soap or lotion, or aroma anything he had tried! He was dirty! Couldn't stand it! A dirty failure! A dirty failure who put his team in danger! A dirt failure who put the people he cared about the most in harm! SHOT KEN! Little, stupid, pathetic, weak Bombay who could only cry and whine while it was fucked. "Ahhh ahhhha haaa." he dropped to the floor sobbing. His shaking figure worming back into the space between his desk and his bed for comfort. Sniveling into his knees like an even bigger pathetic, loser before freezing with the sounds of someone coming up the stairs. His ears straining to hear who it could be, before signing relieved as the footsteps padded directly to Yohji's room with the blonde's voice. He had to stay quiet so Yohji wouldn't hear him. What would he say then. Sorry, I just cry all the time now. I can't look Ken in the eye, can only think about the way I was hurt and no, I can't come downstairs because I am waiting for my shrink to contact me. "Ahh haa!" he choked a cry into his knees as he pulled them to his chest. His ears listening to the muttering in the other room as Yohji got on the phone. The blonde was going out tonight. It had no mission to worry about and was going -clubbin'- or so it was called. Whatever clubbin' meant. To him it meant stumbling back home late morning hours with wide grins and breath like a vodka bottle, if you showed back up at all. Clubbin'. He stopped shivering slightly as he repeated the word over and over slowly in his mind. His tear streamed face listening to Yohji laugh into the phone for a moment before slyly grinning something about stress around the shop and needing to get away. Yeah. Get away. That's what he wanted to do. He would just love to get away. He stumbled to his feet quickly heading for the door to tell Yohji he was definitely going Clubbin' tonight too before stopping. Hand on the door in shock he was such an idiot. He ran his ear up against the wall and started listening to the directions Yohji was giving over the phone. Building a map in his mind of how to get there as he smiled brushing his tears away. Ok. So he was going clubbin'. He was going to get away, leave all this stress behind. 

________________________________________________________________________

He watched Yohji from the alley. His blue eyes barely visible from the across the street as he watched the tall blonde talk to a few people hanging around outside the club front before slipping in. He felt his heart pounding in his chest, his feet edgy on the ground. Begging him to run away. Back to his room but he shook his head.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Flashback

"Omi? You called me earlier, I am sorry I couldn't email you I didn't have a computer with me. Are you alright? Do you need to talk to someone now?"

"Dijobu. Gomen Dr. Takasaki, it was nothing. Sorry I called."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Two Weeks Later.

Once again he took a step from the alley into the street. Careful to keep his loose jacket pulled around the short tight shirt he wore. It felt weird to be wearing so little and, so tight. The jeans he wore had been a present *from* Yohji ironically enough. Tight and low cut so the rim was just hugging his hip bones. Yohji probably though he'd never use them. Hell he thought he'd never use them, but now… Walking across the street in the skin tight low cut jeans, and short navy blue muscle shirt that his jacket covered while also managing to hide how low his jeans were he was doing it. He was getting away. Going…Clubbin' again…going to leave all his stress behind. It was a new bar he had fallowed Yohji to, but that didn't matter. So the inside of the place would be different, what he'd do in it would be the same. He was going to fix what Bombay ruined.

He stood still shifting slightly as the guy at the door kept looking at him and back to the fake ID he had spent about three hours making. The man's skeptical face continually dropping to the thin card before looking back up at him as though blown away. He definitely didn't look twenty one. "I am going to have to check this kid. You don't look a day over twelve." He shrugged. It would check out fine, he had made sure of that. The guy stared at him for a moment, he didn't look concerned. Wasn't trying to snap the card away so… "Fine get the hell inside." He took the card back starting past. "But you better ever day as god damn old as you say you are!" He ignored the yell from behind him as he walked in. The place was roaring with music and people. Everyone older then him, snuggled around tables talking, or dancing or lingering along the walls and bar that was jammed packed serving drinks faster then it could make them. He smiled slightly, inhaling the smoke and liquor as his eyes scanned around. The sensation of his jeans hugging him as he stood, the excitement in his heart as he slid his jacket off. The danger he shouldn't be there. Would be in so much trouble if he was caught just making him smile brighter. A wild reckless tint growing in his eyes as he took his first step forward directly to the bar. Quickly thinking about what drinks he had heard ordered before that were supposed to be good. A muttered -Give me another Bloody Mary- coming from somewhere to his right and as soon as someone turned to him he asked for the same. Looking down at the small cup given to him before slowly picking it up. Watching the guy down the bar quickly throw it into his mouth and swallow-he imitated. A rush of hot tingles in his throat and explosion in his stomach making him cough.

"Hi there." He spun around a little wide eyed at the stunning red head smiling at him. "I haven't seen you around here before. My names Rachel." She smiled brighter as she gently reached out and touched his hair. "What's you name?"

"Bombay."

"Bombay?" She frowned slightly, her fingers pulling away. "What is that, like, a nickname?"

He nodded immediately. "Yeah. That's exactly what it is." He watched her smile as he sat his empty shot glass back on the bar. At least, it sure didn't look like a Bloody Mary to him. "Do you come here a lot Rachel?" He gave her a grin as she kept eyeing him.

"Don't take this the wrong way Bombay but…your not supposed to be in here are you?"

He grinned. "No. Not really." She smiled a small laugh. "Why? Want to tell on me?" She giggled as he stepped up to her, looking directly into her eyes with a sly grin.

"Come on. Let's go have some fun. I like you Bombay."

________________________________________________________________________

"Yohji. Yohji." He grinned tilting his head back and looking up at her smile. "What are you doing Yohji?" He could tell by her voice that she was smashed before looking up. But the sight of her only confirmed it. Red hair slightly messy, leaning over the railing behind his table with a martini smiling like she would just fall over.

"Rachel. So early and your gone already."

"I am not going anywhere." He jumped as she started climbing over the rail before slumping to the floor next to him with an awkward trip and plop. "What are you.." He grabbed her arm before she had a chance to fall over as she tried to pull herself into the chair next to him. "Drinking." She smiled pulling his cocktail away and smelling it before taking a sip. Smiling as he finished off her martini. "Staying…sane for a reason Yohji?" She smiled leaning into him and gently nipping at his neck with her mouth.

"Rachel." He helped her up slightly, taking his cocktail from her and finishing that off too. "Not as interesting as the last time I was here."

"You should get out and dance. Meet someone." She hiccupped as she watched him shrug. "I have a...sort of new friend here today." He gave her a grin, slouching into the table slightly drunk. "A kid. Forgot his name. He's still just *Giving* it away Hahaha! Heard about the name before, apparently he's good. Does it…a lot, haaaard Yohji." He chuckled as she started laughing. Her face scrunching up as she kept laughing as if it were the funniest thing and he started laughing too. "Good thing I…got him first. Gave him a really nice blow tonight."

"Dirty girl." She grinned at the playful shove and tease.

"Ahh." She shrugged, staring into her empty cup. "Want to meet him?" She glanced up at the drunken smile just looking at her shrugging. "He's nice. Looks so young. Not a day over twelve."

"I only go for…I only go for." She nearly fell off her chair as the drunken mumbling started shoving at her arm slightly. "Only go for…girls over eighteen. My policy."

"Your drunk Yohji." She pointed a drunken accusing finger at him with a frown.

"What ever do you mean?" He grinned leaning in for a kiss she returned before grabbing the front of his shirt and yanking him up. "I am not." He gave her a grin, stumbling from his chair and fallowing her yanks through the crowd. 

"I just sent him in from the alley. So dirty out there. He's in the bathroom now."

"He's?" He cocked an eyebrow stopping his walk, but he stumbled forward a bit anyway. "A boy?"

"You don't care Yohji. Your drunk." She whirled around with a small giggle that slipped into his chest and gently started running her fingers over him. "I think you'll like him. He's so sweet." Her soft eye winked as he slowly, slowly started registering what she said and the invitation as she shoved him at the bathroom door. Watching him stumble through. He could hear people at work inside already. His casual drunken walk heading straight past a few couples making out, and the first empty stall before stopping at the middle one and waiting. His slurred green eyes slowly starting to frown as he listened to the two people in there finishing up. This really wasn't his style. How did Rachel talk him into these things? He should be in the woman's bathroom right now. Yes that's definitely where he should be. He stumbled back a step to start towards the door as the stall flew open. A satisfied guy zipping its pants back up starting past him without so much as a glance as he looked inside. Stepping in and shutting the door behind him. 

"Rachel tells me you're her friend?" He grinned down at the blurry vision of some light colored hair kneeling on the ground. "What is your name?" He jumped at the hands that were immediately on his fly trying to rip it down. "Hold on there." He grabbed one of them, feeling the other just pull away and run onto his ass as the forehead under him leaned into his thigh. "Don't you even want to talk?" He hiccupped a few times and frowned. "I am not so drunk." He pulled on the light hand, asking the body to stand up and it did. A mouth immediately jumping at his, sucking in his lips with hot hungry breath panting on his face. The hand in his ripping away and attacking his chest. Diving under his shirt and making him jump slightly. The boy really didn't want to talk. "Do you at least want to know my name?" He made a confused face, speaking into the thin nose that was sucking on his bottom lip. "Everyone knows me once they've had some of Kodou." He grinned, the blurry ceiling lights still above him as he slowly ran his hand onto the thin back. Smiling at the tight shirt that let him feel the underneath as he started sliding down the stall wall to the tugging. 

"I know Yohji-kun." He blinked slightly, thin hands under his shirt as it pulled him so he was sitting on the floor.

"I have a friend who calls me that." He smiled, thin boy climbing into his lap, straddling him so it was facing his chest. Rocking down onto his lap slightly. "Lately…" He trailed, trying to think of what Omi's problem was lately. "That bastard Ken. Thinks I want to hear about his problems every second." He frowned just remembering Ken whining and whining about Omi and rambling on and on about how the boy wouldn't talk to him. Or look at him, or touch him, or let itself be touched and how he couldn't figure out what he had done wrong. Couldn't figure out what to do. "Lucky stupid bastard." The thin lap arched while making out with his neck as his hands squeezed it, getting aggressive just thinking about Ken.

"Don't think about Ken-kun now Yohji-kun." He nodded, frowning slightly as he got a little more of the voice in his neck. Thin hands on his back and in his hair, playing with his lap as it sat on him.

"You sound like…Omi." The body froze for just the slightest second on him before shaking no and moving to his lips to shut him up. His eyes drooping closed with the alcohol. It was amazing if he wasn't where he was, and drunk, he would have bet his life on the fact that was Omi that just spoke to him. The boy's face was literally attacking his as it kissed. Tongue in his mouth all but strangling him as it tried to get in deeper and deeper. One of the boy's hands between its own legs touching itself since he hadn't yet. His green eyes closed as he kept sucking in air through his nose and the smell. The soft fruity smell of the boy's hair. Visions of Omi swimming through his head and it wasn't so hard to envision this being Omi on him. He grinned at the thought. Lips pulling back from his for air, even though he could have gone a while longer. The thought of this being Omi made him smile then shiver. That was wrong. Ken's whining came back to him in a second and he brought his hands to the boy's chest gently shoving it back. "I can't…you remind me of someone." He sniffled, hiccupping slightly as he opened his eyes at the wide blue ones looking at him rejected.

"But Yohji-kun!" He jumped.

"OMI!" He shoved the thin body off him immediately. Watching Omi fall back and smack the other side of the stall cringing. Tight jeans and legs wide open facing him as a thin hand started rubbing the honey blonde strands where it hit. "Kuso. Kuso!" He growled standing up, zipping his fly and smoothing his shirt. "KUSO OMI!" Thin body jumping at his yell before scrambling to its feet and grinning at him. "Omi!" he jumped as the thin lips tried to get back to his mouth, a thin hand suddenly between his legs grabbing him. "Yamete." He shoved it away hard, slapping the hand that grabbed him. The thin face tried to get back to his mouth and he slapped it. Watching it stumble back a step before looking at him. One cheek getting red as it stared at him for a moment. His chest heaving How? HOW!? How could this be OMI!? What the hell was he doing here!? How could- His mind stopped dead as he watched the thin arms pull its shirt off and drop it to the floor before starting on its pants. "Yamete!" He grabbed the thin hands and jerked them from their fly. Feeling the thin body come at him as though he had asked. "O-ahh." He turned away, quickly throwing up into the toilet as he heard Omi moving around behind him. His head preying that when he turned around no more clothes would be missing before he jumped at the hands that grabbed his ass from behind him. A thin mouth on his shoulder kissing him as it moaned gently. His eyes widened in shock and just…disgusted, and… He stood up wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before grabbing the shirt on the floor. "Stop this." he spun around again grabbing one of the thin arms. "Or I'll hit you again."

"Do it Yohji-kun." He froze as Omi leaned into his hand that held its arm. "Hit me again please."

"Omi-"

"-NO." He stopped at the sudden frown glaring at him. "I am Bombay." his eyes widened slightly. Omi was just throwing around his mission name!? "MmBombay likes you Yohji-kun." He took a step back as Omi's hand ran back onto his chest before he ripped the stall door open and started out. Yanking the thin arm that wasn't protesting in the slightest with him. His body stumbling slightly with the liquor as he started pushing his way through the crowd dragging Omi with him. The cold night air rushing over both of them as he pushed outside and felt Omi trip to the ground with the sudden jerk. He turned around grabbing the thin boy and picking it up. Thin arms rapping around his neck and hugging him as the thin legs rapped around his waist nuzzling into him. He felt like he was going to puke, and any second it was going to be all over Omi. He ripped open his car door and started shoving Omi off. Thin arms protesting and trying to push into him, sucking on his ear before he roughly shoved it back and slammed the car door. Stomping around to the drivers side drunk as he considered he really shouldn't be driving, but he didn't really give a fuck right now either. He ripped open the car door, started it and took off into the street. It was late now anyway, maybe three in the mourning. "Yohji-kun, look at me." He kept his eyes on the road as he shook his head to the small sound of a zipper. "I am taking my pants off?" His teeth grit at the smiling tone that spoke its comment like it was giving him a present.

"Aya's going to kill you. *I* am going to kill you!" He growled speeding faster as Omi's pout did its pants back up before thin hands appeared on his waist. "Just what the hell do you think your doing?" He sneered glancing from the road for just a second to see Omi unbuckling and shifting to lay on the seats sliding to his lap. "Get off me Omi."

"Bombay." A small whisper corrected him and he jumped at the fingers opening his fly. He ripped them off and sent Omi back by the head in a snap.

"What about Ken. What are you doing?" He gave the blue eyes an aggressive look. "Stop this." He growled, swinging a heavy left directly to the Koneko and he heard Omi hit the car door with the fast swing. Stumbling from the car drunk as he got out and grabbed the thin arm coming at him dragging it to the side alley door. "Shut up will you." He jammed his key into the door and opened it. "I don't need Aya blaming this on me. Walk Omi." He growled jerking the thin arm that was stumbling along with him inside. Nothing but bare chest and tight hip hugging jeans and sneakers. 

"Demo! Yohji-"

"Shhh. Shut up Omi." He growled at the frowning blue eyes before jumping as the hall light flicked on. Aya's hard violet glare staring at them from where it had been sitting in the kitchen waiting up. Ken's sleepy face sitting up from a chair still rapped up in a blanket where it had fallen asleep. "Aya." He spoke the name still frowning.

"Where were you."

He dropped Omi's arm with a disgusted expression. "Out. Where do you think." He gave the violet eyes a smug look as Ken pushed past him to Omi. Mumbling into the blue eyes that wouldn't look at it. "Having fun. Drinking. I found Omi."

"What are you talking about Yohji!" He frowned at Ken's outburst, brown eyes furious at the entire situation. "You weren't Out With OMI?!"

"I went alone." Ken nearly died as Omi shoved it away frowning. "I can do what I want." Light strands of honey blonde hair pushing past and starting towards the stairs before Aya grabbed it. Strong hand throwing the bare chest at the wall and watching the blue eyes flick up both surprised, angered and afraid.

"Until your are eighteen you are under our supervision." Aya glared down into the light face. "You will behave while you are here. You will ask before you leave. You are Weiss and therefore what you do effects all of us." 

"No!" Ken and Yohji stood wide eyed and watching as Omi yelled back into Aya's face. Standing up from the wall to defend itself. "I will do what I want Aya-Kun! Leave me alone! I-(Slap!)" Omi's head swung to the side with the hard impact.

"Shut up." The violet eyes frowned heavily grabbing the thin arms and dragging it up the stairs before the blue eyes had a chance to look back. "If you ever try anything like this again Omi." Swinging the light body into the bathroom as it slammed the door in. Blue eyes stumbling and falling to the floor before looking up. But they weren't frowning, or crying they were smiling.

"Like it rough like that Aya-kun." The violet eyes didn't move as the thin body stood up touching its nipples as it locked eyes with the violet ones. "Touch me Aya-kun." HE frowned, glaring at the drunken blue that grinned as Yohji and Ken came up the stairs to see what the hell was going on. His glare staring at the light face that looked at the two before jumping at him and smashing its lips into him.

"AYA!" Ken growled running ahead before Yohji grabbed its tanned shoulder shaking no.

"He did the same thing to me in the car Ken." The brown eyes widened hurt. How could Omi do that!? Didn't the boy care for him at all!? About what they had together!?. "Aya, easy with him." 

Aya ripped Omi out of the bathroom harder then he had shoved him in. Pushing the bare chest into the hall where they were so that it was practically fighting to just stand with the forces jerking it around. "If Omi wants to be touched them take him. Use him like he wants." For a second their faces were wide stares that blanked out with panic Aya might have gone off the same deep end as Omi before a violet eye winked at them. 

"Aya-KUN!" Omi jumped as the violet eyes grabbed its wrists and wrapped them behind its back so it hurt.

"Yohji you first, Ken next and I…" The violet eyes leaned into the thin neck that was starting to shake upset. "I will have him last. Alight Omi?" He glared at the blue eyes that immediately stared down to the floor shaking. Shaking no with the idea it would be forced to…with…them.. The tables had turned now. He was terrified, jumping away from Yohji's hand as it gently laid on his thin shoulder before slumping to the floor as Aya released his wrists.

"That's Enough!" Ken dropped to the floor grabbing the thin crying shoulders glaring up at them. "It's alright Omi." Reassuring the trembling body that just sat where it fell.

"Omi's psychologist called today." Their eyes all snapped up at Aya's monotone statement before jumping as Omi screamed.

"AHhhH! AHHHAAaaa." Sobbing hysterical as it shoved Ken away and struggled to its feet trying to tear to its room before jerking backward as Aya grabbed its arm. "Leeet mee gooo Aya-Kuun! Leeet meee gooO!" Sobbing blue eyes spinning to the violet ones watching it as it tugged at its arm. A foot from its bedroom.

"Omi has been seeing him for two weeks." The blue eyes widened as Aya continued releasing information to Ken and Yohji who had frozen listening. "Everyday after school for a half an hour under Kritikers supervision."

"Omi you said." Ken's eyes shot at the trembling body. "Said you had a study class to go to."

"He has been lying to us all Ken." Aya frowned at the thin body hugging itself with its free arm as it cried. "Hiding its sessions from us. Not anymore Omi. You will go for an hour after school everyday because you clearly need help." The crying head nodded immediately, trying to tug its arm away again so it could hide. "One of us will take you there and pick you up to ensure you go." The light arm tugged slightly harder nodding. "Alright? Go to your room then." The light body was trembling so hard now thin strands of its hair could be seen vibrating. Thin chest breathing harder and harder as it tugged on its arm that was held in place. The tight clamped grip wouldn't let go as the thin body pulled before Yohji took a step forward concerned.

"He's hyperventilating Aya!" Yanking the thin body from the hard grip that was waiting for a confirmation answer, and gently sitting it down. Pushing its head down so it could start breathing right again. "Ken, get me something for him to breath into." He glanced up at the sad brown eyes watching this from where they stood, before feeling Omi push back towards the wall and him as Ken took one step forward. Brown hair stopping immediately as it saw the reaction. Simply standing there on the verge of tears as Omi kept breathing to fast. Blue eyes jammed closed, they didn't want to see Ken. Most of all they didn't want to see Ken or be seen by him. Not until the dirty feeling was gone, not until he was less shameful. Ken was who he cared about more then anything and because of that he wasn't going to let Ken anywhere near him until he was better. He didn't want Ken to see him broken and pathetic like this. "Omi relax!" Yohji swatted his back hard as he started breathing faster. Everything getting blurry and he felt he would pass out before the strong hands shaking his shoulders started bringing him back to reality a little. "You shouldn't have hit him Aya." Yohji looked up at the violet eyes that were supervising and frowning.

"Your right Yohji." the green eyes widened at the agreement. Staring up from where they were sitting next to the hysterical thin figure. "You should have. When you found him." He felt himself choke as Aya started back to its room. His fingers tightening as he realized that was exactly what he had done. When Omi wouldn't get off him or listen he had slapped the thin face just like Aya had in the kitchen only, not as hard. Omi had fallen back with his shove then, but Omi practically fell over with Aya's slap. He glanced up as Ken started to his room. Walking slow and upset before shutting the door and leaving them in the hall. Omi's shoulders fell immediately. Loosing their tense grip and sinking to heavy relieved chokes before sinking ones of despair as he started pulling the boy up.

"You smell Omittchi." He smiled slightly, pulling the thin body with him as he started into the boy's room. He could smell dried sweat and body fluids, but he could feel Omi fighting to just walk as he pulled it towards its bed. "I think you should just sleep this one off Omi." the blue eyes tightened. Yeah. Sleep it off. What the hell kind of expression was that.?! As soon as he woke up it would be in his face more then ever. That night at the club he could fully forget everything. When it was hard to hear, and hard to see, and he never knew who was with him. When no one knew him and all they knew was his reputation. That Bombay gave good head, that Bombay was flexible and took it rough at times. At the clubs Bombay wasn't such a failure, he was a master man. Just. Like. Ken. And in doing this he could maybe trick himself. Lie well enough to make himself think that what happened to Bombay wasn't so unintentional. That he had wanted it. That he had even coaxed the guy on to him. It wasn't rape anymore. It was sex. Sex that he had wanted and asked for. Sex that hadn't hurt and made him bleed, but sex that felt good. That was what happened now. To Bombay, and to Omi.

________________________________________________________________________

"I am going to…go…take a shower." He frowned, baffled and annoyed.

"No your not." The boy stopped dead in its tracks and looked back at him uneasily. "What alles you Dark Child?"

The boy didn't move. Blackened eyes staring back from over their shoulder before turning to him slightly. Looking over the fox that sat on the small twin bed anxious to have the boy with it. "I don't want to now Shu." the fox frowned immediately. Not so much with the request. Or the fact that the request had been the same yesterday, or the day before that, or the day before that. But with the fact that had been the request for the last two weeks. "Gomen."

"Don't give me that." He stood up, feeling the boy tense as he started across the room and grabbed the thin figure's shoulders. Jerking the boy into his arm and starting back to the bed with its skinny form. Blackened eyes looking up at him expressionless, but inside them there was a tense upset expression as he laid the boy back into the sheets. Grinning down at the thin figure and skin he hadn't seen for two weeks. His eyes studying the thin shirt the boy was wearing before the loose gray pants that hung off the legs showing how thin they were and the space between them. "What is it Nagi?" The boy shook its head at him, he didn't even get a verbal answer calling the boy by his name. {What is it Dark Child?}

{I don't want to Shu. I will tomorrow. I will feel better tomorrow} He frowned as the boy looked off to the side, motionless where he had laid it. He couldn't remember a time when Nagi didn't want affection more than he did. More than any of them the boy was ready, every night, at any time. Before he had allowed the boy into his arms, and allowed himself to touch the boy with his affection-Reassured the boy did really want him and not just the touch. The boy had used every opportunity to show itself to him. Every small plot that was hatched to get them together or alone he rejected and now suddenly, the tables had turned. He saw the boy shy away, and try and hide. The covers pulled up to the thin shoulders as they slept, Nagi on the other side of the bed. Suddenly there was a fear and uneasy tension that hung around any sexual look, gesture or assumption. Every night the thin lips gave him an excuse as they timidly looked up at him. Trying to politely explain that it felt like last night they had been going at it till morning. It felt satisfied still, filled to the brim, and why Shu didn't feel the same was confusing. When the boy tried to think about when they had last been together, it was confusing, because the boy couldn't really remember the exact time but, felt like they had been together every night. There was an uneasy numbness in the boy's limbs like the one when Crawford became angry. An uneasy tension that it would be forced into weird positions and further into the act then before and the fox sensed it-with confusion. Sly green eyes looking down at the delicate skin it laid its hand on. 

{Why do you think such things Dark Child?} The Fox had a soft frown caressing its features. Confused as to why the boy would ever think it would do such things.

{I don't know why} The fox looked away as the boy read his thoughts with its own power. {I…}

{Why do you suspect Weiss Dark Child? I thought you closed Bombay.}

{I thought I did} the fox sat up confused, watching the boy lay where it was. {Maybe I was wrong} 

{I can-}

{-No. You can't look Shu} The boy shook its head immediately. Having the fox look deep inside its head would only confuse it more. {I'll work harder. I guess Bombay is-}

{-Bombay is a problem.} The boy frowned softly as the fox did. If that stupid little Weiss kitten thought it was going to screw around with Schwarz….The fox's teeth grit, a sly look befalling the green eyes as they laid back next to the boy. {Bombay, Bombay, Bombay} "Shh Dark Child." He ran a hand over the delicate forehead with a reassuring notion. He wasn't going to force the boy. No not him. Not like Crawford used to. Not like all the other people used to. The delicate figure relaxed with the sensation. A thin arm draping over the foxes chest with a soft hug. {I will talk to Bombay Dark Child} The fox nodded, looking up at the ceiling as it thought this over. {I will separate your mind from Bombay's Dark Child…with your help} The boy nodded immediately. Having Bombay out of him for good was a wonderful thought. More and more he was beginning to wish he had never stretched his mind that far. It was a hard objective for him to control. Especially when he was enacting the seed of magic he obtained from Schuldig and not himself. The power was foreign, and his research was simply nothing more, than practice.

________________________________________________________________________


	7. Break Through

Chapter Seven

Break Through

DivineAngel

________________________________________________________________________

"Has this made you feel better yet Omi?" The man watched him lay where he was, staring up at the ceiling considering. "Omi? How do you feel coming to see me for an hour everyday?"

"Ashamed." 

"Why do you feel ashamed Omi?" His face tensed. [Confidence: Omi-1 Bombay-0] He felt ashamed alright. Ashamed that everyone knew. Ashamed that his therapy was becoming a mourning discussion when he wasn't in the room. Who was taking Omi, who was picking Omi up. What they would do for an hour while waiting. If anyone thought he was getting better, if anyone saw signs he was getting worse. "Omi?"

"Cause I am not getting better."

"You don't think your improving Omi?" He nodded. "Well I think your definitely showing signs of improvement. I've talked to the rest of your team." His body cringed [Confidence: Omi-0, Bombay-0] "They think it's good that you have someone to talk to. I am glad you come to see me Omi. I think it's wonderful that you talk so willingly." He nodded slightly.

"Could you…" he glanced over at the guy, slowly sitting up. "Could you not talk to them. I would prefer to, not involve anyone else."

"Well…Ken has shown a particular interest in knowing how your doing Omi. Do you talk to Ken at home? Are you getting along well with him?"

"No." He shook his head looking down. "I don't talk to him at all."

"Why not Omi? I thought you said Ken was who you were closest to. You've told me briefly, and your own word was relationship."

"I don't like Ken looking at me. I can't stand him looking at me anymore."

"He only wants to help you Omi."

"He makes me feel dirty."

"Omi, has it occurred to you that maybe it's not Ken that makes you feel dirty. That maybe Ken just forces you to look at why you think your dirty?" His blue eyes immediately shot up widened.

"What?"

"Omi." The man shifted forward in his chair, closer to him. "Ken wants to help you. What you doing is extremely painful for him to cope with. Ken tells me you won't so much as stay in the same room if he's there. Are you aware how this makes him feel?" He didn't move. "Omi, your making him feel just as terrible as your feel here." His eyes rushed with tears. That wasn't what he wanted, that wasn't what he meant to do. It hurt to know he was hurting Ken so bad. "I am going to talk to my boss this afternoon. I would like to invite Ken to your next session Omi."

"NO!" He jumped up wide eyed. Shaking his head as the man looked up at him.

"Omi please sit down." He dropped back to the lounge gripping the edge tightly. "I think it would be good progress for you if Ken were here. I think that…" the man trailed as his head fell forward, his eyes jamming closed. He didn't want Ken here. Didn't want Ken to ever see him here. "Omi I am sorry. We're out of time. Do you want me to give you a call if I arrange for Ken to come?" He stood up keeping his eyes from the man as he ripped the door open.

"No." He stomped out down the stairs and out the main door. His body freezing for a moment at the white Porsche that was waiting there to pick him up before quickly starting towards it. Silently slipping into the passenger side and remaining quiet as the car pulled back into traffic. Aya hadn't said anything to him yet, violet eyes just staring ahead as they drove. His eyes turned towards the window, sitting still and tense. Counting the seconds until they would be back at the Koneko.

"How did it go."

He nearly jumped as Aya spoke. "Fine." Neither of their eyes met. Several minutes passed in silence.

"…Good." He glanced at Aya as the response came. It was weird for Aya to give him any encouragement. The violet eyes turned to him, almost annoyed that they had slipped up. "Make sure you take your medication after dinner." He felt his body tense immediately ashamed as he looked away. 

_______________________________________________________________________

"Yes?" Manx picked up the phone, bringing it past her brilliant red curls to her ear as she sat at her desk.

"Yes this is Dr. Takasaki, I was told I should contact this number if I had any questions about Omi."

"…Yes."  


There was a pause on the other line as though waiting for her to say more. Before the hesitant "For Omi's next visit I would like to ask a member of his team to join." the man paused again waiting for her to say something, but she simply held the phone. "I would like his friend Ken to come. I feel that he would greatly help-"

"-Mr. Takasaki. If you feel that asking Ken to Omi's session would be beneficial go ahead. Anything you feel that will help Bombay you do not need permission for. However, a complete record of *all* your sessions and decisions will be reviewed." She stopped this time, letting the man fully understand if there was a slip up, he would be held responsible.

"I understand, thank you for your time." He hung up before her. Her brilliant green eyes looking down at the desk before slowly fallowing and resuming her work.

________________________________________________________________________

The car was not fully parked as Omi got out fast and slammed the door behind him. Aya always *had* to push this in his face. Always! Constantly reminding him to take those damn pills and bringing up his progress. He growled ripping the front door open and stomping in past the customers. Dropping his jacket in the kitchen and heading up the stairs. His frown heading directly to Ken's room and freezing at the low mumble that was inside.

"Aha. Yes…Well if you think I'll help. Omi doesn't really talk to me anymore…Sure." He yanked the door open immediately, watching Ken whirl around surprised. "Omi!?"

"Ken-kun! Hang up!" He yelled at the brown eyes that quickly muttered it had to go before hanging up. "You can't come." He yanked the cordless phone from Ken as he frowned at the brown eyes that were astonished he was talking to it.

"Omi I-"

"-No! I said you can't come Ken-kun! Don't you dare Come!" Ken frowned immediately. Yanking the phone back and hanging it up on the nightstand.

"I want to come."

"I said you can't."

"Omi!" he jumped as the brown eyes flicked up at him, standing up in front of him bigger. "Please." the frown softened immediately. "What's bothering you Omi. I thought what we had was wonderful." He shook his head, backing up as Ken laid a hand on his face. Ken looked sad suddenly, strong tanned hand dropping back to its side. "Omi. Your doctor thinks it would be good for me to come so…whatever he thinks will be good I am going to do."

"Ken-kun." He growled stepping up to the brown eyes. "If you go…I'll never talk to you again!"

"You don't talk to me now! You shove me away with everything!" Ken was right, and he stopped himself from backing up as he realized he was already trying to leave the room. "God Omi, you have no idea how much what your doing makes me feel like shit." His eyes snapped at Ken with the low mumble. "I care about you more then any person I know. I though…I thought you felt the same way about me. I want to *be* with you Omi. I don't care about what's happened. I don't even care about these last few weeks! All I want is you." Ken stared at him as he said nothing. "This all must be my fault somehow I know it." He felt his mouth drop open, and the glimmer in Ken's eyes might have been tears. "I moved to fast didn't I. I shouldn't have rushed you Omi. Gomen." Ken's eyes fell to the floor. "Maybe we should have waited longer. So there would have been more time between us and…what happened at the warehouse." Ken swallowed as he looked up at the furious glaring expression.

"What happened at the warehouse Ken-kun." Omi was snarling at him, shaking slightly with all the confrontation. "Was nothing. I wanted that. It has nothing to do with YOU! Or US!"

Ken looked baffled, and he backed up immediately as Ken came forward. "You didn't want that Omi. I saw you. I am sorry. I did everything I could. You just weren't ready that night I am sorry I didn't see that before."

"SHUT UP!" Ken jumped at his scream and he could feel his eyes rushing with tears. "You don't know what I WANTED! You don't know what I FELT! That WAS what I wanted! You don't know anything Ken-Kun!" If he didn't want it than it was rape. If Bombay didn't want that, than it was rape. Bombay couldn't be raped. Bombay couldn't be weak. He sniveled back his tears. "You can't come to my session cause It's Mine! I SAID YOU CAN'T!" Ken stared at him as he stopped screaming. His lungs still pumping air in and out as he struggled to catch his breath. Ken's sad eyes just looking at him. Realizing. Omi wasn't ready. He just wasn't ready for what they had done. The rape had bruised him, scarred him, and it was so well hidden none of them had noticed. Not even him.

"I'll think about it Omi." he nodded slightly. Watching the head of honey blonde strands just choke a small sound and gasp he was still going to contemplate going. Rushing from his room and directly to its own, leaving him standing there. Nothing answered. Nothing accomplished.

________________________________________________________________________

"What are you so tense for Omi." He kept his eyes on the window as Yohji grinned a question at him. "You look like I am taking you to be executed." He didn't say anything about how the statement was exactly how he felt. His mind flustered with dread that Ken might not have listened to him and might show up at his session. Might somehow get there even though he wasn't at the Koneko when he got home from school, and he wasn't in the car now. "Are you ok Omittchi?"

He glanced over at the green eyes that took a look at him from where they were driving. "Fine." 

Yohji nodded, turning back to the road with a slumped expression. "When I was younger Omittchi, not everything went my way. When I lost Asuka I thought, everything has been pitted against me from the beginning. Felt so foolish for not seeing it before." He grabbed the door handle as Yohji pulled over outside the office building meant for him. His body hesitating as the blonde turned to him. "But I remember what I said after her death when anyone asked me how I was…." He couldn't take this anymore. Couldn't take the soft sympathetic look trying to help him. Couldn't take listening to Yohji with the idea that Ken could be upstairs talking away about him. He dove from the car and started for the building. Casual green eyes and drooping glasses watching him rush in. "…I used to say…I was fine." 

________________________________________________________________________

His body went rigid as he made it up the stairs and his eyes landed right on Ken. The soft light jeans and t-shirt that leaned off the wall upon spotting him. His face tensing up to an outraged frown as Ken opened his mouth mumbling an apology.

"Gomen Omi. I thought that-" They both jumped as the door to their right opened and they were welcomed in.

"Ken I am thrilled to be meeting you." The two men were shaking hands. "Please take a seat." Mr. Takasaki gave them both strong smiles before motioning to an additional that had appeared in the room. He frowned harder. Ken must have told them he would come and just pretended to consider it. He shot a glare at Ken who slowly sat down a bit uneasy with him, before turning back to the man who sat four feet from the lounge he sat on. The room was small, probably on purpose. "Don't be nervous Ken, I like to encourage people here to get whatever they have bothering them off their chest. If you don't have any questions I have some, as well as some subjects I'd like to see if we can get through today." he glanced away as Ken looked over at him. As though asking before he heard a muttered -No.- and the man turned back to him. "Alright. Omi, I hope your not to bothered with the fact that Ken is here today. I know you were pretty adamant about not having him, but my supervisors seemed to give me a thumbs up with the idea."

"He didn't want me to come." His eyes widened as Ken spoke right up. "He asked me not to come yesterday when he came home. It was…" Ken trailed as the brown eyes glanced at him. "It was the first time we've really talked in about a….two weeks. Since the night he…came home with Yohji." 

"Is that true Omi?" He felt himself jump slightly. He wasn't done staring at Ken yet before the man turned to him.

"I didn't say anything to you that night Ken-kun." He frowned at the brown eyes that only looked worse with his frown and comment.

"Omi. I'd like to talk about the last time you were pleasantly with Ken today. Ken I want your input on this too, so anything I say feel free to comment on, or just jump right in." Ken was nodding as the brown eyes came back to him. "Omi? When was the last time you were pleasantly with Ken?" His eyes fell to his lap immediately. He knew when that was. It was the night he had gone all the way with Ken. The night all his memories came flying back and made him this way. A cripple.

"I think it was.." His eyes shot up as Ken started talking when he said nothing. "…The last time was…definitely...during the last storm here. It was raining and the power went out and we were fooling around in my room." He felt this face flood over with his blush. "We-"

"-Ken-kun!" He snapped in immediately. He hadn't intended to but he wasn't going to let Ken just sit there and talk about their sex life. He closed his mouth as two pairs of eyes turned to him immediately. Just looking at him to say more before the man turned back to Ken.

"What Omi?" He glared at Ken who turned to him and stayed locked on him until he looked away. "You tell him than Omi." he kept his eyes firmly planted on the other wall wishing Ken would just shut up, and for a moment. As the silence continued he thought it might actually happen before he heard the heavy sign. "We fooled around for a little and then we made love." His eyes jammed shot. "The next morning I woke up and he wasn't there. He was in the bathroom, and wouldn't let me come in." He felt his body shaking, knowing he was next. Now he wished Ken *wouldn't* shut up because as soon as he did, the spotlight would be on him.

"Omi. Do you have anything to say about that?" he shook his head immediately. He wanted the entire topic to just blow over. "Well, I want to talk about this so…Ken how did it make you feel when you woke up and Omi wasn't there?"

"I went looking for him. Omi always did wake up earlier than all of us so, I thought he was probably hungry or something." There was a silence, he guessed the man was nodding. "He was crying in the bathroom."

"Ken-KUN!" He snapped Ken who practically jumped out of its skin with his yell. His sudden burst then leaving him drowning in his own action. He hadn't meant to yell again but this was too much! "Ken-kun." He whispered the name with a -shut-up- tone this time. Watching Ken sink back in the chair lightly, licking its lips with a small surrendering gesture.

"Omi were you crying in the bathroom?"

He hesitated for a moment as his eyes left Ken. "Yes."

"Why?"

He felt his chest pick up, his heart picking up with a cold sweat. "I don't know." the man frowned at him immediately. This was the first time he had chosen to hide behind that answer. "I…" He tried to correct himself immediately. "I remembered some things…and I…"

"It was his first time."

"KEN-KUN!" He nearly got up this time. "Will you…Stop TALKING!"

"WHY!?" He watched Ken get mad now, sitting up more. "This is the only time I CAN talk about you and not feel like I am talking behind your back! Your bothering me! I can't figure you out Omi! Now I can at least say something, and you want me to stop?! But you won't talk to me if I need it!"

"This is not the time Ken-kun." Ken gave him a harsh look like -yeah right. When is the time?- and he started gapping for a better phrase. "This…I…just stop talking."

"No." He jumped at Ken's refusal. Brown eyes staring him down. "I want to talk about this Omi. I have all this pressing on me. I know its pressing on you, and I have my own idea's why. I want to know if they're right." He shook his head immediately. He didn't want to talk about this. Didn't want to do this. "Yes I do." He shook no harder.

"No."

"How can you say that!? What are you talking about Omi?" Ken looked concerned now, and he jumped away as Ken reached out and grabbed his knee. The man's hand shot out immediately, gently telling Ken no as the rough hand pulled back. His eyes jamming closed as he tilted his head back into the wall listening to the steady focused voice ask Ken what some of his theories were. "I don't know." He almost choked a laugh. Good ol' Ken make such a stink and then have no idea what was going on. "One of the things that bother me is that he won't talk about what happened." He felt himself tense so hard it hurt. If Ken brought this up he'd never get out of it. "He won't say it outright, only works around it if he has to." Yeah, but he didn't really hear Ken saying it either. "Plus…when we were in bed he wasn't really-"

"AHh! KEN-KUN!" He screamed against his will and then had to go with it, it felt so good. Ken looked mad as he sat up and slammed his feet down with his weight to make Ken stop. "Stop! Stop it please. Stop it please!" Ken looked more concerned as his aggression started fading and he was begging now. "Please stop Ken-kun. Please." The brown eyes nodded immediately, sitting back in their chair shut up. The man did a small frown, watching him start calming down now that he knew Ken was going to be quiet.

"Omi. Why do you want Ken to stop." he shook his head, but it was a different -I am not talking about this- shake, rather then his usually silent beg to stop. "Omi. That doesn't work here. This *is* one of the subjects I wanted to cover today, and since Ken seems to want to talk about it also, I would like to focus on it." he shut his eyes. AH! He called that one before it came, baka KEN-Kun! "Omi I want you to talk about that night with Ken. We're you scared to be with him intimately." His face was just slack as his body started surrendering to the stressful panic. Uh oh, he didn't take his pill this morning. Hopefully Aya wasn't counting or he could just imagine the glare he would get. "Omi?" The question brought him back to reality.

"I didn't think I was going to go all the way with him…" there was a sudden silence as he spoke a sentence. "I got distracted." he glanced at Ken, who's eyes were locked onto part of its knee which was bouncing slightly slouched in the chair. "Ken's really good in bed." He watched the brown eyes look up at the soft smile he gave and the bouncing stopped. "Ken…when I woke up I…remembered…" he trailed wanting to prove Ken wrong and use the word but at the same time he couldn't bring himself to do it. "I…I got up and went to clean up but…I felt like…" he could feel his chest picking up remembering this. It was hard to keep talking about how he felt, how he felt, how he felt. It was draining, embarrassing and confusing when he tried to figure out how good he had done that day. Pathetic, or not so pathetic, there was a fine line between the two. "I….I…I…."

"Omi." He glanced up at Ken's soft tone. Brown eyes looking at him with a smile. The tension inside Ken had disappeared with his, and the boy was once again ready to do anything for him. 

"I remembered everything Ken-kun. Like I told you I couldn't when we were in the hospital. I remembered everything." Ken started nodding immediately, trying to reassure him. "It was a lot…a lot to think about…." He tried to word it nicely, to keep the stiff feeling from the corners of his lips telling him he was going to start crying if he kept down this road. "I…I um…didn't want you to see how…" He made an excuse fast. "…tired I looked so…" He couldn't say it was because he was scared. "…that's why I wouldn't let you in." He glanced up with his soft apology. "Gomen Ken-kun, I should have opened the door."

"No." Ken shook no in a second, slowly seeping out of the chair and dropping in front of him. "You don't have to let me in Omi. I don't want to make you feel bad."

"Demo Ken-kun…" He couldn't keep the tears from his eyes. "You saw…You saw everything that happened to meeee.." Ken's eyes dropped to the floor as he covered his with a sideways palm choking his cry into it. "I can't do this Ken-kun. Aya-kun is still so mad at me for failing out last mission at the bank." He felt Ken's hands slowly sliding onto his knees, brown hair nodding at him. Trying its best to make him feel better. "If I can't carry out my missions, what will I do? I can't leave Weiss I have no where to go! Aya-kun won't let me stay if I can't fight! But I can't be Bombay!"

"Why Omi?" He stopped for a second, smearing the tears from his cheeks as Ken's locked on him. "Why not?…I like Bombay." The comment caught him off guard and he shifted back slightly. Ken's hands ripped off his knees afraid they would pressure him, but the strong body of musky smelling soap didn't move. "It's because of the…" He shook his head no slightly. "Yes…Yes it is…it's because.." He shook his head no harder, his eyes widening. Locking on Ken's, begging him not to say it, but Ken already knew. Had finally figured it out. "It's because of the rape isn't it Omi." He felt his heart stop for a second, his entire body just freezing up. "That's why you went to…the bars…" He could see the pain in Ken's face as the deeper voice spoke that part. So hurt he had thrown himself to all those people, and then to Yohji-kun, and Aya-kun too. He was sobbing quietly now and he knew it, but Ken was right in front of him. A wall was behind him. There was no where for him to hide. So he sat there and cried as Ken nodded slowly. "Say it Omi." the brown eyes looked up at him with a deep focused frown. They had been right. They had known him well enough to solve the puzzle. Grant it was a two week in the struggling puzzle but Ken Hidaka, man who suffered Foot-In-Mouth had done it. Had finally done it. "It was an accident Omi. It could have happened to anyone of us. It…it was going got happen to me. They would have raped *me* Omi."

"Ahhhmmm!" He shook his head, pulling his legs upward to get them away from Ken as he squirmed back into the wall.

"You saved me! You stopped them. You're the only reason that wasn't me on the floor." Ken's eyes were filling with tears slightly. "Don't you think that haunts me. Don't you think I wish every day that I just ripped the arrow through my chest so I could have done something! OMI! I should be the one in this room." Ken's eyes were wide as they stumbled over that fact. "I know you went to those bars because you didn't want to face this Omi." Ken was ignoring his body signs now. NO matter how hard he jammed his eyes closed, or shook his head. Pulled his legs tighter to his chest or choked out small sobs against his will Ken just kept talking. Just kept slowly slipping closer, depleting the inches of space that separated them. "I know you Omi. You couldn't look at it. Thought you could fool me. Fool me into thinking you, brought that guy to you. So you went to all those places, and did that so many times…but it's not you Omi. I know you better then that."

"You don't know me! Ken-kun!"

"I do." Ken was practically sitting on him now. Crouching directly in front of his squished little form on his lounge. Leaning right into his face as the brown eyes stayed locked on him. "I do Know you Omi." he opened his eyes slightly. Ken was whispering and he could hear it so well. He wasn't all that surprised to see Ken practically nose to nose with him. "You scared the hell out of me. Made all of us worry, but didn't fool us worth a damn. Bombay is not a failure Omi, he's you. And your not a failure to me."

"A-aya-kun."

"Your not a failure to Aya-kun. If I wasn't so gullible I would have figured that out a long time ago. He might actually be the most worried. Every time he's alone I see him thinking about this mess, and he always asks how things went, or messes with your medication. I thought he was just being a prick until I saw how hurt he was over it." He opened his mouth slightly, forming a -Yo- "Your not a failure to Yohji either Omi."

"Ken-kun. I remember how I got to the Koneko now." He watched Ken's eyes fall to the lounge under them as he said that. He remembered, looking up through half open blue eyes as Aya suddenly appeared over him. All he could feel then was the bruises in his hips and back and burning from his ass. He wasn't even aware of the blood that was running down his leg. Then…Yohji over him too, before they were touching him while he couldn't even move. "I couldn't move Ken-kun. I was laying there without..." He saw Ken nod slightly as he sniffled out his whisper. 

"You always were kinda modest around Aya and Yohji." Ken gave him a smile. Trying to lighten the situation but he didn't imitate it, or even fake one because you couldn't lighten the situation. He had tried a million over. He was laying there naked and bleeding for both Aya and Yohji. Then…

"Then Schwarz. My enemy." Ken look panic stricken with him now. Worried about his memories, unaware he had cried over this for nights, and nights, and nights. His enemy, who he had to stand up to in battle. Who were constantly trying to kill him. Schuldig who toyed with him like he was a puppet. Made him think Yohji only ate bananas, and that Aya loved the movie flipper and even wanted a matching plush toy of the stupid dolphin for his birthday, which as far as Aya was concerned didn't even exist. To his enemy he was laying on that table. Had to stoop so low as to let them cover him because his own team couldn't do it. "Ken-kun. Schwarz…Schwarz…"

"They're not really our enemy anymore Omi, Schwarz…" Ken trailed choking out the small sentence with fumbles at every word. Trying to concoct an excuse why what happened in front of Schwarz wasn't so bad.

"The hospital." He saw Ken's face tighten slightly as he moved. Abandoned all the horrible things that happened at the warehouse and brought up a whole new handful. "I…I was…" Ken shook his head slightly, the top of the brown hair looking at him as Ken's head drooped down. "I kept asking for you Ken-kun, and nobody knew who you were. I thought that Kritiker had abandoned me. I thought they put me in a real hospital and were going to pretend they didn't know me." Ken's eyes snapped up. "I was so scared I thought I would be all alone. I wouldn't be able to go to the Koneko because I'd blow your covers. I kept trying to figure out what I was going to do, and where I was going to do, and I was in a lot of pain until they gave me medicine, but no body knew any of you. I kept saying, I came here with Ken-kun, and Yohji-kun, and Aya-kun and they kept saying. There is no one here by that name. And Manx-san was outside my room when they wouldn't let her in, and she told them who I was Ken-kun. I could see her through the doorway." When I was lying there naked and uncovered for doctors. When I was all alone I heard her say it. "She was speaking in the hall they said. Who is the boy, and she said…That is Bombay." And that's when I knew. "I never wanted to be Bombay again Ken-kun." He jumped as Ken shoved him a little, pushing his head up from where he was slouching into the wall and pulling his arm out slightly to get to his shoulder. "Ken-kun?" He hiccupped out the name upset before Ken's soft, musk-spice brown hair pushed into his shoulder gently hugging him. Holding itself back from the hard way it wanted to squeeze him and never let go, and in an instant he was hugging back sobbing. "I juuust caaaan't. Thaaat's who I waaas. Bombay. Bombay! I hate the word! I hate it!" Ken smiled into his neck as he started ranting annoyed. Ignoring the tears on his face because smearing them away was useless when they just came back.

"Demo Omi." Ken muffled into his neck lightly, and he felt himself sniffling and coughing for a moment so he would be able to hear better. "Now you know that Bombay is just a word ne?" Ken nodded at him slightly. Thrilled with the way his words had changed. From hating Bombay, to hating the word Bombay. "Bombay is really Omi in disguise." He choked a small smile at the sly way Ken said that. "I have heard good things about Bombay Omi." Ken pulled back smiling at him as he sniffled. "Aya says Bombay is the only one that can be trusted to cut security. Yohji has said Bombay is the only man talented enough to wear shorts and not get frostbite when he has to cover up so." He smiled at the familiar words he had heard during the missions. When they were bored, or staking out, or in the basement getting ready. Which was where Aya had mumbled the phrase about Bombay's consistency. "I like Bombay." Ken smiled at him with the absurd phrase. "Cause he's you Omi. Only because he's you." He dropped his eyes back to the lounge, to his legs, lap and Ken's jeans. That meant…then that meant…then…then… "Go ahead Omi." Ken nodded at him softly, as though reading his mind. As though aware he was mentally dukeing it out. "Say it."

"I…I…" He started gapping. Trying hard to get this. Trying hard to say it for Ken. For himself. For Weiss. "I..I was…I was…Ken-kun." his eyes were flooding with tears as his teeth grit. His head shaking no's slightly and Ken's hands slid up to his shoulders. Shifting as close as possible without physically climbing onto him. "Ken-kuuuun." He choked slightly whining out the name for help.

"Go ahead Omi."

"Ahh ahmmm." He started crying again, blubbering down to his knees as he huffed air in an out like a fish out of water. "I waaas ahhha aaaahh….I ….I was ahhhhaaaaNO!" He yelled and Ken jumped. His mouth screaming at himself as part of his mind immediately muttered the word Bombay. Trying to offer him Bombay so he could escape. So he could push this entire mess off on Bombay's shoulders and be ok. "No…no that's not true." Ken looked concerned, and the man that had been silently sitting there observing their progress looked even more concerned. He was talking to no one. "That's not true it was me." His face cringed, squeezing tears out before looking up and locking eyes with the wide brown ones that were so concerned for him. That were willing to butt heads with him, and make him hate it if it would help. Even if he would never speak to Ken again, Ken was willing to come and try, for him. "I..I was raped Ken-kun. He did it. To me. Raped me." He felt his chest buckle under him as Ken's eyes closed for a moment. "AhhhAAAhHH!" His sobbing form slumping forward into the strong chest in front of him as he covered his face with his hands.

"Dijobu Omi. Dijobu." He felt Ken pulling him up slightly as he stood. Gently helping him to his feet as he started sniffling. Taking tissues from the open box and wiping away tears before blowing his nose. Their time was up about ten, fifteen minutes ago. They were holding everyone up, but progress like that can't be stopped when it starts. Or so the man said as he opened the door for them. Giving them a few more tissues before a wave as they walked out into the hall. His sniffles stopping immediately as he wiped all traces he had been crying off his face. A side from his red puffy eyes, reddened nose and fatigued expression. Fallowing Ken down the stairs and out the main doors directly to the white Porsche. Climbing into the back seat as Ken opened the door before shifting right up to the strong shirt and blue jeans that got in next. His eyes closed into Ken's shoulder, trying to ignore Aya. Violet eyes turning back to look at them more concerned than annoyed they were late. Even though it would play opposite day. Freezing with his reddened face and Ken's look that was more or less like -Ok, now start the car.- Turning around and driving back in silence. Ken's arm draping around his shoulders, hugging him into the strong chest that was intent on shielding him from everything bad as long as it could. Intent on not letting him sneak away, or leave its sight for the rest of the day after this -break through- His shaky exhale the only sound in the car as he mentally knew where they were. Fallowing the route home with the amount of bumps and stop signs before sighing heavily as he felt the left hand turn to the Koneko. Ken's arm giving him a gentle squeeze before climbing out and waiting for him. Keeping eyes on him as they started for the alley door instead of the front one. Surely all the girls inside would just boo and whine over what happened to Omi-san, before he stopped. Ken's body jerking slightly with surprise and concern as he turned around to Aya's fiery red hair that was locking the car casually. Looking up and freezing as it caught him standing there waiting for it. Pale hand slowly sliding its keys back into its pocket looking at him. Reddened face and worried tight expression, before his thin hand reached out and gently touched the strong tall arm. "A-arigato Aya-kun."

"Come on Omi." Ken was behind him, both arms on his shoulders leading him back a step. All before the soft smile that slowly spread over his face made it any higher than half way up his jaw lines. The violet eyes staring at him in a sort of silent shock that watched him be led inside, before slowly reaching up and touching its arm where he had. The gentle heat from his fingers still lingering there with the sense of rescue and safety he felt now. The strength and assurance he wasn't a failure and he was loved, gently smeared onto the pale arm. It was the touch, of a child. The innocence just lingering, like Omi had put it there. And this. This was how it would be. He wasn't a stupid man. A quiet man, but not a stupid one. He wasn't blind to Yohji, or the thoughts that plagued the man's brain. The quiet stares, and appreciative looks those dark green eyes would slip into while watching Omi. There was affection in those eyes, a longing inside them. Surprisingly, he had more respect for Yohji now. It was a graceful step back, an honest love. The desire inside those green eyes were quiet for once. Every drop of love they had for Omi bottled and shelved. It was obvious to see how happy the boy was with Ken. How they would both goof off, and play around, and later at night the intimate moans could be heard. They weren't very good at trying very hard to keep it quiet. It was a relationship. One that he had trouble seeing first. One that he had trouble stomaching first. An abomination. That was what he was taught came from two men together, but…when he would see Omi perk up and brighten just when Ken would walk in. It was impossible to find which part was supposed to be the abomination. It wasn't Ken. No, not Ken, the man he had secretly developed what some might call a crush for. What he would only label as a soft spot. Part of his brain had been raddled, part of his icy walls had been shaken by the two boys. How could their relationship be an abomination when it was so full of pure hope and passion. How could he not be an abomination as well, if his soft spot for Ken was something more, and…whether Yohji was an abomination that was practically a given in his mind. Yes. There was no hard evidence, or even suggested looks, but no one could go out and party like that man did and not become some sort of abomination. So that was them. That was his team. An abomination of sinners, and murderers. There wasn't much at stake then if the thoughts that all quietly petered around each other's minds were further indebt to sin. He had to respect Omi for the courage the boy had to pursue it with Ken, when he never would. When Yohji never would. Leave it to Omi, bright, happy, gift-to-save-them Omi to finally make the move. To be so naive and only understand enough to realize things felt better with Ken, therefore couldn't be wrong. Envious was a word to describe him. Envious of the affection the young boy had, the security and comfort that was found in the clumsy soccer player he could have had, had he ever made his move. He was sure similar thoughts racked Yohji's brain as well. When he would catch those green eyes offering it's best advice to either of the young boy's with a smile. The smile that would slowly slip to a saddened fake amusement, when it realized it just pushed Omi and Ken closer together and ultimately shoved itself further away. It was pretty obvious one could not be an envious coward, and have the kind of love that Omi had. Hell, one couldn't even be a hopeful, nervous, attempter, which was what he was going to label Yohji and ultimately himself, and have what Omi had. Omi had been willing to bear it all to Ken. To just give it away and suffer the irreversible crash that would have come had Ken rejected the proposal. That was courage. Courage he obviously had never seen himself lacking until now. Sure in battles, in life, in the Koneko he had plenty of courage. Kept everyone in line with just his looks, but…when it came to being who he was. His own sense of Ran, he was a coward. He smiled slightly, still standing where those gentle fingers had touched him. Leave it to Omi to show him the light. Leave it to Omi to cause his head to bow and understand how much stronger he had to be, but feel none the worse because of it. 

"Do not be frightened Abyssinian." He spun around wide eyed at the sly voice cutting through his thoughts. Two shadowed silhouettes shining into their alley where they stood. One straight, arms crossed over it's chest grinning. The second short, still and expressionless. His eyes squint immediately, body tensing. "We have no reason to be fighting. Schwarz, had no interest in Weiss Abyssinian. It was merely our employers who seem to butt heads."

"What do you want." His voice was icy and hard, as always. Nothing detected hiding underneath. No trace of the cowardice Omi had showed him.

"A word of time." He frowned at the mind games. Jumping to a fighting stance as the small form of faded chocolate strands stepped forward. The light from their alley sweeping over its face and illuminating its paler skin and blackened eyes.

"Schwarz is not here to fight. Relax yourself Abyssinian." He growled, snapping his eyes at the grinning fox as he felt soothing vibes coming at him. His body moving immediately trying to shake them off.

"It's rude to keep us outside in the alley. Aren't you going to invite us in?" The fox smiled as he straightened up glaring hard. His small grunt barely audible as he smirked himself this time, and the fox cocked it's head with an eyebrow.

"No. Explain what you want." The fox stepped forward, running a hand onto the thin boy staring at him. 

"Just a word. A moment Weiss. The prodigy would like to speak with one of your team…for only a moment of course. Only a moment should be alright." He could feel the glaring eyes and smiled words forcing into his mind. Telling him over and over it was alright. It was going to be ok, one moment wasn't so bad. "That's right. One moment…is not so bad. Nothing dangerous will happen. No one will be hurt." He could feel his face relaxing, the glare dropping from his eyes. Who was it in his head! Was it his own mind saying a moment was not so bad, or was it the sly eyes staring at him. Slowly stepping forward to see how at ease he was and smiling further as he did nothing. "May we come in then? We will not barge in unless invited." He nodded slightly, shifting to the side as a sign they should come. Which they did immediately, coming to the thin side door with him, and waiting as he opened it. Stepping into the thin hall that lead to the kitchen, stairs to the right.

"Aya how did it go?" Yohji looked up at him immediately, lazily drinking and smoking at their counter. "AYA!" Bolting up as it saw the enemy walking back in through the alley door.

"Relax Yohji." He quickly brought his hand up, watching the blonde hesitate from where it looked like it was going to attack forward. A strong hand still lingering by its wrist. 

"That's right Balinese." The fox smiled immediately. "We're here on peaceful terms. As we told Abyssinian, Schwarz has no interest in Weiss personally." The sly green eyes squint at the sneering cigarette.

"Aya! You believe them!" Yohji jumped up, storming around the counter and directly to the hall entrance as they started coming forward. Slamming a hand to the wall and blocking the path further. "Aya. What are you doing?"

"Yohji." The violet eyes squint at him as it looked at his arm before towards his face. His anger slowly dwindling, slowly relaxing. Schwarz didn't seem so bad. A…a moment with them inside would not be so bad. "I know what your thinking."

He blinked quickly, why the hell wasn't he worried anymore!? "You!" His eyes snapped at the fox. "I am not falling for your games."

"Only I want to be here." They all snapped at the thin boy who suddenly spoke. Blackened expressionless eyes looking at all of them. "Schuldig can wait outside if it makes you uneasy Weiss. I only want to speak to Bombay…for a moment."

He glanced up at Aya, at the fox, back to the boy, they were all waiting for his response and reaction. "Fine." He sneered dropping his arm. "For a moment, you wait outside." The fox frowned.

"I am not leaving the prodigy Balinese." He growled before glancing at Aya for help, but the red hair seemed to be calm with all of this. 

"Aya will you wake up!" He snapped grabbing the firm arm next to him, watching Aya look at him.

"Relax Yohji. If any of us wanted someone dead. They would be dead by now." His eyes widened, first in shock at how easily Aya spoke of death in their team, before the realization the man was right. Schwarz had easily burst in only a few weeks ago and kept them all still. Could have done anything it wanted. Now they were asking for permission, remaining at easy, trying to put him at ease as well. "You want to talk to Omi?" He watched the thin boy nod. "Why?" The blackened eyes fixed on him, silence lingering into the room with the stubborn private answer before he nodded. "Fine. Only you. *Not* you." He gave the fox a look, and it only smiled. "Come here." He grabbed the boy's thin arm and swung the delicate body into the wall quickly to search for weapons.

"Ah!" The boy screamed for only a minute with surprise before they all jumped at the sudden smashing. Nearly every glass cup in the kitchen bursting with the sudden movement as the boy trembled into the wall. His strong hands still pressing it's back there firmly before fox ripped his wrists away, pulling the boy from him.

"The Prodigy does not like to be touched." The fox glared at him, as though it were furious he had upset the tense body it held. "Don't touch him." He glanced into the kitchen as the fox nodded that way, his face slumping annoyed with the broken dishes but, at least it wasn't the windows. {I will stay down here with you and Abyssinian, Balinese. Please let the boy speak with Bombay}

"He's upstairs." They all looked at him as he suddenly answered nothing. {Then let him go upstairs.} He frowned immediately. NO Way! Not upstairs alone to see Omi! {Shhh, no worries Balinese. If I wanted to hurt the kitten, I would have done it already. Prodigy will not hurt him} He glanced at the thin figure under the foxes arm. Widened deep eyes looking at him uneasily. All he wanted to do was pat it down for weapons. {He doesn't have any weapons. As you can see, he only uses his mind.} He felt his body stiffen slightly, this entire idea sounded like crap to him. Aya laid a hand on his shoulder, watching him jump.

"Let him go upstairs Yohji." He nodded slightly, shifting to the side as he gave the tense, wide dark eyes a weak encouraging wink. The foxes arm slowly sliding from around it's body with a gently smile down to it. A silence as the boy and the fox remained looking at each other, talking to themselves before the boy started past them. Expressionless and quickly walking as though nothing had happened. His body slightly tense as he watched it start up the stairs, pausing for a moment on the very first step before disappearing. He sighed turning back to Aya. Lots of help there, he thought as his face slumped. The expression was still cold, stiff, and impossible for him to read.

________Upstairs_________________________________________________________

"Omi?" He smiled as Omi turned to him from where the honey blonde sat in front of its computer in its room. "How much longer?"

"A few minutes, I am almost done Ken-kun." He shrugged lightly, trying to ease the expression he knew was rushing for him.

"Take your time. I don't think Aya or Yohji are going to bother us." He chuckled, but Omi only smiled slightly. "Dijobu?"

"Hai." He studied the uneasy face for a moment before shrugging off the bedroom doorframe. 

"Okay, I am going to go brush my teeth and shower. You want to…" He gave the sweet face a smile, maybe Omi wanted to come with him but.

"Want to what?" He shrugged.

"Never mind. Finish up, I am tired." He watched Omi nod immediately, muttering a -hai- as he started for the bathroom. Blue eyes watching their typing text onto the monitor with gentle tapping sounds before stopping. Maybe Ken would want to…let him…shower…. His fingers stopped, hesitating slightly before getting up.

"Hey Ken-kun." He grinned starting to his doorway as he called out. Walking to his doorway before his eyes widened at the thin body that suddenly immerged at the top of their stares. His body froze, watching the thin frame stop as it locked eyes with him, just staring. His heart picking up, his head racing. Did he, call out?, start fighting?, run?, what!? "Ken-KUN!" He made a mad dash into the hall, watching Ken immediately appear in the bathroom doorway with a -Om-!- before the bathroom door slammed shut locking Ken inside. He panicked quickly stepping back and dashing into his own room. The closet, he needed his crossbow from the closet. His eyes locked on it as he reached out to the open door before it slammed shut in front of him. He whirled around to the thin figure standing in his room before jumping as his bedroom door slammed shut as well. The hard -slam- of the wood colliding with the hinges and frame holding such force as the small boy stood there, it was hypnotizing, terrifying. "YOuJi-KUN! AYA-KUN!" He screamed.

________Downstairs_______________________________________________________

His eyes widened with the scream and he threw an -I told you so, Now they're in the house attacking!- look at Aya as the violet eyes squint.

"Yamete!" The fox whirled in front of them so fast he almost fell back into Aya's frown. "Just wait." His face locked furious. "Bombay is fine. Only frightened."

"Move!" He felt himself trip as Aya shoved him forward and pushed into the sly face glaring. "Move out of my way."

________Upstairs_________________________________________________________

He backed up immediately, blue eyes flying over the room for anything useful. There was nothing. Unless he could shoot and hopefully distract Nagi while he did it. He had never been able to get anything past the boy. "Doushio" He choked a whisper before locking his eyes on the blackened ones staring at him.

"I have not come to fight Bombay. I have come for something that is mine." He pressed himself into the wall slightly as Nagi started forward. A thin pale hand slowly outstretching to him.

"N-nani?" He gasped, his eyes tearing at the windows. If Nagi was here that meant Schwarz was here. For all he knew they were all downstairs fighting right now. They could all be dead if he wasn't killed as well! "Nani!" He frowned, screaming at the thin form that came at him again. Watching him bolt away towards his closet and yank at the door handle that felt like it have been cemented shut. He whirled around to the blackened eyes who were staring at him. Thin chocolate brown stands of hair starting to move slightly. He felt his body tense up. He knew that look, every time he got that look and wasn't far enough away he went flying. "Y-yamete." He frowned, his voice catching him his throat. "YAMETE! ONEGAI!"

________Downstairs_______________________________________________________

He grabbed the fox as Aya shoved it aside. The strong body he attacked fighting him off already. Curing at them in German as Aya started to the stairs before falling back as though it had been hit. "KuSO! AYA!" He screamed, caught off guard at his teammates injury and the fox shoved him off immediately.

"LEave them BE! The DARk child will NOT HURT BOMBAY!" The fox shoved Aya away, guarding the stairs again to block them as he stood up slowly. His right hand moving to a pair of flower scissors on the wall and then gently to his wire. He saw Aya doing the same. Eying the glass vase on their table before glaring at the fox. Any second one of them would move and start it all…any second.

________Upstairs_________________________________________________________

He threw himself forward in an effort to attack the blackened eyes who's hair was wiping around its head, before it could attack him. His hands stretching out for its neck before freezing inches from it so he couldn't do any damage. "AHhhrrrr." He growled his frustration glaring at the thin face concentrating on him. A weird feeling slowly trickling into his body, and now being so close, his mind too. He squirmed. Darting his eyes to the side with intent, watching Nagi imitate so any weapon there could be flung away. Then he spit. Directly at the pale face looking for the weapon that wasn't there, watching its features scrunch up. Never seeing that one coming, and he got one hand threw and to the thin neck. Squeezing it hard and Nagi fell over. Concentration lost, him coming down on top both hands on the thin neck.

________Downstairs______________________________________________________

"Nagi!" They jumped as the fox's eyes widened for a moment before spinning towards the stairs. Aya's hands immediately snapping at the vase and coming forward before stopping. Just like Aya, the fox stumbled back as though it had ran into a wall. "KUSO! Bumsen, BUMSEN! DARK CHILD! LET ME UP! LET ME UP!" He froze, glancing at Aya who to had stopped to watch the ranting fox who screamed up the stairs. Unable to get through the barrier the boy had left on the first step. "This is all your fault!" The fox whirled around to them furious. "If anything happens to the Dark Child." A sick twisted grin spread itself over the face that crouched slightly, ready to fight them now. Fully motivated with intent, Weiss had lied and put them in danger and his fingers tightened on the scissors. A small portion of wire protruding from the watch on his wrists. Aya taking a small shift forward with the Katana-substitute vase, and from somewhere upstairs Ken could be heard yelling about a door.

________Upstairs_________________________________________________________

"DOUSHITE! DOUSHITEEEE!" He was screaming, top of his lungs insane as he jerked the thin neck around in his grasp. Closed blackened eyes letting him vent, motionless to his attacks, without any attempt to stop him. "DOUSHITE! I am nothing! NOTHING! KUDASAI! LEAVE ME ALONE!" The blackened eyes snapped open, and in an instant he felt, for the slightest second pressure against his chest before he was flung back. About three feet, landing hard on his butt as Nagi slowly sat up. "Ku-kudasai…" He pushed himself back with his feet immediately, watching Nagi stand and look down at him. That was the first time he had ever been able to get his hands on his opponent, and it looked like it would be his last to.

"You are not nothing." He jumped at the tingling sensation he felt growing in his finger tips and legs before climbing up him. "Bombay, I am sorry I could not stop it. I did not understand what I felt." He jumped as Nagi came closer, directly in front of him, and he felt the pressure on his feet and hands, like someone holding him down as Nagi crouched. Thin pale face leaning directly into his almost nose to nose. "I need this to stop Bombay."

"O-Omi." He whispered his name. He didn't want to be called Bombay when he wasn't on a mission. This was his room, his house, he was Omi here. Regular, normal Omi. He didn't have to think about Bombay, but Nagi was expressionless.

"Gomen Omi." Nagi slowly sat down in front of him, eyes still locked. "It is me who you have been hearing inside your head." His eyes widened at the confession, even though he had, had his suspicions. "Because of our connection, and Crawford's ability, I was able to foresee some of what was to happen to you, demo…" Nagi looked sad suddenly, as though the failure to accurately carry all this out was a direct failure reflection. "I will have to work harder to be Schwarz, I will have to work harder as Prodigy not to blunder my powers so badly. Demo, now I need to close you from me Bom-Omi." He stiffened as Nagi leaned closer to him, until their foreheads were pressed together. "This will make it stop…Dijobu, relax your mind. To me only. Relax your mind to me Omi." He inhaled heavily, realizing he had stopped since Nagi began. Dark black eyes, like oil pools staring right at him, feeling his consent as he gently started to relax. Nagi's pale face slowly slipping to a gentle expression, possibly a smile and the pressure from his hands and feet disappeared. Allowing him to shift slightly, sitting more comfortably, but a force was holding his head still. The gentle tingling that had been inside his arms and legs whirling up his back and spine the moment Nagi's eyes closed and he gasped. "It has been nice Omi." His eyes snapped at Nagi's small smile. "You have been excellent research for me." He closed his eyes suddenly, a sleepy drooping running over his entire body the moment Nagi's comment finished and then it hit. Like light exploding inside his eyes, the sounds, the images, the people. The sensation of his body washed away, over taken by the activity in his mind. Like he had been jolted, suddenly lit up like a Christmas tree and everything was just swimming and flying into him as he saw it. The streets, the alleys, the hunger, the food out of reach, the thin small state of his body. The drunken voices, the bitter words, the slaps, the kicks, the hands. Touching him, teasing him, forcing him into small spaces, slapping him aside. Feeding him drugs and laughing, water everywhere. His eyes wide and choking for air as he stared up at the murky expression of someone's face outside the water. The arms coming down to him, holding him in the tub, trying to drawn him. Then, Crawford's face, dark eyes and frown slapping him aside, dragging him along. Forcing him upright, pulling him into more dark spaces, and blankets. Touching him, forcing him, raping him, beating him. More sounds, screaming, fires, longing, hunger, hatred, betrayal, suffocation. His own hands holding blades to his wrists, looking down as he slowly pressed one in. Watching a thin drop of blood appear before the bathroom door flung open and a foreign never before seen man with wild orange hair and green eyes looked shocked to see him. The blade cutting deeper before being snapped from him as the man grabbed them, threw them and started puking. Groaning with a hangover as it pulled him from the bathroom. Suddenly he was in a car, being fed, being touched differently before Crawford returned. A yellow eye glaring at him, the vision of bars in front of his eyes locking him inside, the yellow eye holding his bleeding naked body to the sounds of arguing in the next room. Then another day, clothes, no blood, his body puking and puking, poisoned from raw meat, struggling to take care of himself all alone and sick. Night, wind, fires, warehouses, missions, masters, employers, computers, data, screen names, him, Omi, Bombay. A draw littered with pictures of himself, notes of himself. The Koneko, Ken, Yohji, Aya, Omi, Weiss, hatred, disgust, vengeance, hatred, hatred, hatred, Crawford, touching, rubbing, crying. Schuldig's arms, Schuldig's body. The one he was inside, the thin battered one, touching itself, stripping its clothes, moving furniture, screaming, crying, pleading, hating, hating Weiss. Hating Him. Then the pain, Farfarello holding him, the car, the Koneko, all of them, fighting arguing. Schuldig demanding to know what happened to Him. Bombay. The car, Crawford, furious, dragging him out, shoving him into another and driving off. The beatings, the teasing, the dirty words before Schuldig. The arms, the chest, the body comforting him with an indescribable comfort. That warehouse! AH THE WAREHOUSE! The fake fire, his arrow firing into his own shoulder and the sound of his own screams blaring from inside as he looked up from Nagi's eyes. Bleeding to heavily to move, Schuldig trying so hard to make it upstairs and help him, Yohji falling repeatedly in the rubble, before Aya, running over Schuldig to get upstairs to him. The bandages, Farfarello holding him, rocking him. Schuldig loving him, taking him finally, touching him, kissing him. The massive confusion of their brains colliding in specks of bright light and horrible images, the most vivid memories. The most agonizing pain, the most amazing pleasures, the extremes resurfacing in one unstable moment that would let them writher from where they were buried and spread their wings. His face twisted in terror and pain as his room blurred back to him. Nagi blurred back to him. Silent, expressionless, vacant, blackened eyes opening to him. Slowly pulling back from his forehead and sitting still for a moment. Watching him realize he had grabbed the thin body and attached to part of it while afraid. His fingers slowly loosening and pulling back. Watching Nagi stand up looking down at him as though it hadn't seen anything. As though it hadn't just learned his entire life in the blink of an eye. The torment in his family, the anguish of his murders, the pain behind his smile, the death of his brothers, mother, sister. His love for Ken and all the people that had ever touched him, the first liquor he ever tasted, the first cigarette he snuck from Yohji. Once. Those blackened eyes had taken it all and not batted an eye. Still as stiff and expressionless as they had been slowly starting to his doorway before glancing back at him. "It has been fun Omi." He felt his mouth gapping for a response. Still drowning in all the emotions and images that had bombarded his brain when Nagi reached inside. Found their connection and took it apart. 

"N-Nagi?"

The blackened eyes stayed patient for him, watching him try and understand what he wanted to say. The indescribable urge the had to know the boy better, to talk about what he had seen. To…to…to make up for what he had done. Nagi knew more then him about his own life. Those nights, every night he had spent at the bar, all the drinks, and sex, and music, and people. Nagi had seen it all but found a restless Aya sitting in the kitchen waiting for him to come home. The pain and confusion Ken had believing it was all his fault. The obvious light hearted words that Yohji shot around with absolutely no idea what or why this was happening, but concerned about it just the same. The conversations his team had, had about him. The wonderings if they put too much pressure, too much work, not enough time, all the analyzing in the wrong direction. Blaming themselves when he had done it himself. "Good bye Omi." He felt his heart jump as he came back from his mind and shot his eyes back up to Nagi. His body relaxing slightly, the shaking subsiding to the gentle smile and nod he gave. Watching Nagi imitate gently and with less emotion before leaving. He knew that would not be the last time he saw the boy, and so he sat still. Listening to the sudden commotion in the kitchen, before the back alley door, the running up the stairs, Ken finally bursting through the bathroom with the belief it was his own pounding and ingenious idea to break the lock that achieved such. All the footsteps coming closer, bursting through his doorway. Three wide pairs of eyes demanding to know what happened, grabbing at his shoulders, ripping him up. Frowning skeptically at blood around his lips and chin from his nose and the intensity. The frazzled disaster that was his hair as Ken kept talking directly into his face. Yohji's hand sill grabbing at his arms and body, there wasn't a scratch on him. All three minds crazed as to why they should all be separated without explanation. Yohji and Aya most concerned, after being cornered with Schuldig who became equally concerned. Ken most perplexed after being locked in the bathroom without so much as a shouting acknowledgement from any of them. His eyes half open, his lips partially apart relaxed as the snapping questions and grouping hands started calming. All three pairs of eyes just standing still, waiting for him to say something. Trying to make up for their over reaction now that they realized nothing was wrong. Ken's hands still lingering on his shoulders. Yohji's on his hips annoyed, Aya's crossed over the strong chest frowning at him. "A-Arigato" He smiled slightly, before letting it grow. The sudden torment he was such a waste wasn't so…tormenting suddenly. His past was disgusting, his family abused, abandoned, reclaimed and beat him. With his own hands he had killed them. In his own hands she had died. The wasteful murderer, who carried blood and sin and soil clumped to his hands and fingers, that was himself was….not so bad. Not so bad after Nagi. Not so bad after all the places he had been in that spit second. All those dark corners, and alleys, and bedrooms, and closets, and hands, all the hands on him. What he had was not so bad after all. What he had was, actually nice. Very nice. "Arigato minna." They looked baffled at his wide smile, at his happy expression. Ken's face slowly lifting up before smiling back at him, squeezing his shoulders with a nod. Yohji glanced at Aya who was still glaring and frowning before smiling to. "Arigato Aya-kun." He smiled at the violet eyes who's glare buckled slightly before nodding a -Hn- at him. "Arigato Yohji-kun" He grinned at the cocky blonde hair that ran a hand through its hair before offering him a wink. "Ken-kun." his eyes fixing on Ken for a moment. The one who had been there for him the most. Who always listened to him. Sensed his emotions, knew those…secret spots. Ken who coaxed him through his…through his…through his…rape...and was still there. "A-Arigato Ken-kun." He bowed his head for only a moment, and Ken was still smiling when he looked up. Squeezing his shoulder again before nodding a -Hai..Hai Omi-

"Yes. Hai Bishonen."

"Hn" Aya grunted again, not to be left out and he smile brighten.

"Hai, Arigato."

________________________________________________________________________

Wowie! I hoped you liked it! Writing this story was a real challenge cause it was my first one and I hope I made it interesting! Thanks for taking the time to read, and I really hope you can take the time to review since I worked to write it all. Ja ne! DivineAngel


End file.
